Safe & Sound
by ImTheBestMeYouWillEverKnow
Summary: Sirius Black had a daughter and a wife who had gone into hiding with the Potters. The night Voldemort came Harry and Sirius daughter, Cassiopeia, were the only survivors. This is their story.
1. Prologue

**Okay, I know that her name has been used before but I really liked it when I read storys with it, so I decided to use it.  
>I don't own anything except my OC's.<strong>

Prologue 

The dark had long since fell over Privet Drive and everybody were laying in their beds asleep.  
>Suddenly, a man with a long white beard and very odd looking clothes walked out of the small wooden area facing the street.<p>

He stopped at the end of it and took something out of his pocket.  
>He held it up and suddenly the lights from the streetlamps came flying towards it.<br>When all of the lights were gone he turned towards a cat on the ground and said;  
>"I should've known that you'd be here," he smiled, looking down at it over his half-moon spectacles, "Professor McGonagall."<p>

The cat seemed to grow and then started shifting into a woman with the same odd clothes as the man.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." She said and adjusted the pointed hat that sat on her head.

They started walking down the street, "Are the rumors true, Albus?" She asked him.  
>"I'm afraid so, Professor. The good and the bad." He shook his head sadly.<br>"And the children?"  
>"Hagrid is bringing them."<p>

"Do you think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" She asked apprehensively.  
>"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." He answered her.<p>

They looked up to the sky just as a blinding light appeared by the tree tops followed by the sound of an engine.

A huge man was sat upon what appeared to be a motorcycle, a small child was clinging to him, a black stuffed dog in her hand, and he also had another, much younger, child hanging around his neck in a bundle of fabric.

He took of the glasses he'd been wearing and turned to the man and woman; "Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall." He stepped of the vehicle and helped the small dark-haired girl that'd been holding onto him off.

"No problems I trust, Hagrid?" The man said.  
>"No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol and Cassie's been an angel as usual." The man handed the little bundle with the baby in to the old man and the small girl's hand to the older woman.<p>

The girl looked up at the woman, her face hidden behind black curls and her violet eyes shielded by dark lashes, "Daddy said he'd be back. Why isn't he back?" She said with a small broken voice, tears filling her eyes making the older woman's heart clench.  
>"Cassiopeia," She began, "Your father isn't coming back." The small girl's tears sprang free and started rolling down her rosy cheeks at the woman's words and she hugged the stuffed dog in her arms tightly, sob raking her small body.<p>

The woman turned to the old man, "Albus, do you really think it's safe to leave them with these people? I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are-" The man interrupted her.  
>"The only family he has and therefore, the only family she has." He said and turned to the young girl, "I need you to look after Harry, Cassiopeia. He will need you." He handed the boy to the old woman and crouched down, "Can you do that for me?" The girl nodded and the man took something out of his pocket and put it around her neck, "Do not lose this, Cassie." He said sternly looking into her eyes.<p>

The girl nodded, "It's mommy's." She said looking down on the locket around her neck.  
>The man nodded, "It was, it's yours now." He said and rose to his full height again.<p>

The woman turned to him, "These children will be famous. There won't be a child in our world to not know their name."  
>"Exactly. They are far better off growing up away from all of that," He said, looking down at the young boy in his arms and the small girl clutching the edge of his robes, "Until they are ready."<p>

He put the young boy down on the front step of the house and the small girl sat down next to him, her small arms still clutching the dog tightly, tear tracks on her face.

The huge man behind them sniffed, "There, there, Hagrid. It is not really goodbye, after all," The old man said turning to him.  
>He turned once again and placed a letter by the young children.<br>"Good luck," He stated, "Harry Potter and Cassiopeia Black."

**I hope you like this and please tell me if I should continue.  
>To those of you that reads my other story, The Life of Amanda Potter, I will continue to write that soon but I'm having a major writers block so I started this story to write until it disappears.<br>And, as you might have understood from the title, this story is inspired by the song Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars, so it might have a quite sad tone and I will try to make Cassiopeia have a slightly deeper and shyer personality than Amanda has in my other story, since I'm used to writing those kind of characters.  
>I will use that song as a song Cassiopeia's mother sang to her when she was little so she will sing some parts of that quite often.<br>By the way, to those of you who haven't read that one, please check that out to!**

**Please R&R! **


	2. Letters & Hagrid

**I don't own anything except my OC's**

In a small cupboard under the stairs in number 4, Privet Drive two kids, one girl and one boy, laid sound asleep in their shared bed.  
>The light was suddenly lit and a tall, very thin woman stood in the doorway, "Up. Get up!" She yelled and walked away, slamming the door behind her, "Now!" She added with a loud knock to the door.<br>The boy reached for his glasses and the girl rubbed her eyes.

A thundering noise from the stairs above them was heard along with a shout of; "Wake up cousin! We're going to the zoo!"  
>The boy sighed and started opening the door only to have it slammed in his face, falling back onto the girl.<br>"Don't worry about it. Harry." She said in a small timid voice, giving him a small smile.  
>He nodded and started to get up once again.<p>

"…Here he comes, the birthday boy." Could be heard through the door when Harry and the girl walked into the kitchen.  
>"Happy birthday, son." A gruff voice said.<p>

The thin woman stood bent down, rubbing her nose against a short chubby boy and turned to Harry and the girl when they entered.

"Cook breakfast." She demanded, "And try not to burn anything."  
>"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said whilst the girl just stayed quiet and started cracking some eggs into a pan.<p>

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!" The woman's voice could be heard behind them.  
>"Hurry up! Bring my coffee, girl!" The gruff voice said behind them, the girl nodded and went to get the coffee pot.<br>"You see, Harry?" He said whilst she was handing him the coffee, "She knows her place."

But you won't call me anything but ''girl'', Cassiopeia thought sadly, although it wasn't really his fault. Her name was rather hard to pronounce.

"How many are there?" The chubby boy asked, turning to his dad.  
>"36. Counted them myself." He answered.<br>"36? But last year, last year I had 37!" The boy shouted and Cassiopeia winced at the harsh sound of his yelling.  
>"But some are quite a bit bigger than last year's." The man stuttered out.<br>"I don't care how big they are!" The boy shouted at his father's flustered face.

The woman placed her hands on the boys shoulders and turned him towards her, "This is what we are going to do. When we go out we're going to buy you two new presents. How's that, pumpkin?" She said.

After breakfast Harry and Cassiopeia retreated back to the cupboard and sat down on the bed.  
>"How are you, Cassie?" Harry said worriedly.<br>"I don't know…." She mumbled, a small ball of light making its way into her hand, "I feel strange, like something is going to happen today but we don't have anything planned, do we?" She turned her eyes to him, green meeting violet.  
>He shook his head, "I don't think so, Dudley is going to the zoo with Aunt and Uncle but we aren't allowed to come."<br>She sighed sadly, "I wish we were."

A sharp knock on the door startled them and Cassie quickly closed her fist around the light, "Get dressed! You're coming with us to the zoo." Vernon's gruff voice made its way into the small cupboard and they turned towards each other grinning.

They had just closed the door to the house and were making their way towards the car when Vernon pulled them aside, "I'm warning you now, kids. Any funny business, any at all and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in." He said and walked off to the car, Harry and Cassie close behind him.

They were standing in the reptile house looking at a snake when Dudley started complaining.  
>"Make it move." He demanded.<br>Vernon started knocking on the glass almost immediately, "Move!" He said.  
>Dudley, who it appeared had no patience left, took his fist and slammed it against the glass, "Move!" He screamed.<p>

"He's asleep." Harry said, turning his head towards his cousin.  
>"He's boring." Dudley sighed and walked away, Vernon and Petunia hot on his trails.<p>

Harry turned towards the snake and started speaking to it, "Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day. Watching people press their ugly faces in on you."  
>The snake turned its head towards him and blinked, "Can you hear me?" Harry asked surprise on both his face and in his voice.<p>

The snake nodded its head and Cassie turned towards Harry shocked.  
>Harry continued, "It's just, I've never talked to a snake before. Do you…?" He started, "Do you talk to people often?" He finally asked.<br>The snake shook its head and once again Cassie stood staring at them, the shock now gone from her face.

"You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" Harry asked and Cassie giggled quietly.  
>The snake pointed its head towards a sign that read 'Bred in captivity.'<br>"I see. That's me and Cassie as well." He said and Cassie linked her arm through his, "We never knew our parents either."

Dudley came running back towards them screaming; "Mummy! Dad, you won't believe what this snake's doing!" Cassie and Harry winced at the loudness of his voice.  
>Dudley pushed them aside roughly making them fall to the floor, Harry landing on top of Cassie.<p>

Dudley pressed his hands and face to the glass and Harry stared angrily up at him.  
>Suddenly, the glass vanished and Dudley fell through in to the cage.<br>Cassie turned towards Harry, who had a smile on his face, with a surprised expression and saw the snake start to crawl out of the cage.

It stopped before them and heard a loud and clear "Thanks." Being said before it crawled away.

They watched as the snake moved away and looked up towards the cage again when they heard banging and yelling.

The glass had reappeared and Dudley was trapped inside and Petunia was near hysterics screaming at him, "My darling boy! How did you get in there?"  
>Vernon turned towards them and glared making Cassie gulp.<p>

As soon as they had gotten inside the house Vernon grabbed Harry by the hair and said; "What happened?"  
>"I swear I don't know! One minute the glass was there and the next it was gone! It was like magic!" Harry said and Vernon grunted.<br>He pushed them inside the cupboard and slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside.  
>"And there is no such thing as magic!" He screamed before they could hear his steps as he was walking up the stairs.<p>

Cassie turned towards Harry and dragged him towards her, "You ok?" She mumbled, stroking his hair.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine." He said and laid his head down in her lap.<br>Cassie started humming a tune that was familiar to both of them, combing through his hair with her fingers.

"What is that song called?" He asked, looking up at her.  
>"I don't know." She said, brushing a lock of her dark, curly hair behind her ear, "I remember someone singing it to me when I was younger, probably my mom. I know the entire song, I just don't know the name of it." She sighed and lent back against the wall.<p>

A week later Cassie stood, helping Petunia make lunch, and Vernon had just told Harry to get the mail when she saw an owl fly past the window.  
>'That's odd.' She thought and started making the table.<p>

Harry came walking through the door, mail in hand, when he suddenly handed her one.  
>She looked at it and gasped when she saw what was written on it;<p>

Ms. Cassiopeia Black-Vergo  
>The cupboard <em>under<em> the Stairs.  
>4, Privet Drive.<br>Little Whinging,  
>Surrey.<p>

Dudley tore the letter out of her hand and she saw he'd done the same to Harry and shouted; "Dad look! Harry and Cassie's got letters!"  
>"It's mine!" Harry and Cassie shouted at the same time and Cassie could feel the energy crackling around her hands.<br>"Yours?" Vernon laughed, "Who would be writing to _you_?" He said it in such a degrading tone that it made Cassie flinch.

He looked at the with a frightened face when he had looked at the back of the letter and quickly ushered them into the cupboard.  
>"Stay there!" He hissed and slammed the door shut.<p>

Each day of the week the letters kept coming and Cassie could only look on with a saddened face as Vernon got rid of them all, he burned them up, tore them apart and threw them away as soon as he saw them.

Sunday came and they were in sitting in the lounge, Harry and Cassie walking around with trays of cookies serving them.  
>"Fine day, Sunday. In my opinion, the best day of the week." Vernon stated, taking a cookie from Cassie's tray, "Do you know why that is, Dudley?" He asked him.<br>He just shrugged his shoulders and Cassie answered, in her shy and timid voice;  
>"Because there's no post on Sundays?" She mentally kicked herself when she heard the way her voice sounded, so timid and vulnerable.<p>

Vernon smiled at her anyways, "Right you are there, Cassie. No post on Sundays." He said and sighed contently, "No blasted letters today. No sir!"

Harry and Cassie turned at the same time and watched as an owl flew by the window, they walked over to the window and Harry parted the curtains, the scene outside making Cassie giggle slightly.  
>Owls of all sizes and types sat all around the garden, on the bushes, the car and the ground.<p>

They turned around quickly when they heard something behind them, and they were just in time to see a letter fly out of the fireplace and hit Vernon in the face.  
>The house suddenly shook and letters came flying out of the fireplace.<br>Harry started jumping up and down, trying to grab one, and Cassie just stood there with a slightly dazed look on her face watching the scene unfold.

Harry seemed to have grabbed one as he made a mad dash out of the room with Vernon following him.  
>Petunia turned to her; "Why weren't you trying to grab one of the letters?" She asked her suspiciously.<br>"Because there's no point. You and Vernon have been trying to keep us from reading the letters, so why should I?" She asked the older woman.  
>Petunia shook her head and told her, "Well, don't just stand there! Help me clear up this mess!"<br>_"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?"_ Could be heard from the hallway and Cassie giggled quietly before she started cleaning up.

Harry and Cassie laid on the floor of some old cabin in the middle of nowhere.  
>A chime was heard from the old grandfather clock that stood in the corner, proclaiming that it was the 31 of July.<br>Cassie rolled over so she was facing Harry, "Happy birthday Harry." She said quietly, giving him one of her rare smiles.  
>"Thanks."<p>

The door suddenly started shaking and then flew off its hinges, landing on the floor with a loud thud making Harry and Cassie stand up quickly.  
>Vernon and Petunia watched in horror as a huge man walked into the cabin and without as much as a struggle placed the door back.<p>

The man had a large, bushy beard and was absolutely HUGE. He was wearing some weird looking robes and had a umbrella in his hand.

"Sorry about that." He said and Cassie felt oddly safe at the sound of his voice.  
>"I demand that you leave at once. You are breaking and entering." Vernon said, pointing his rifle at the man.<br>The man walked up to him, "Dry up, Dursley, you great prune." He said and grabbed a hold of the rifle, bending the tip of it rendering it useless.

He turned towards Dudley, "I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry. You are a bit more along than I expected. Particularly in the middle." He said.  
>Cassie giggled quietly, "Uhm, excuse me sir?" She said and he turned towards her, "That's Dudley, this," She pushed Harry in front of her, "Is Harry."<p>

"Well of course you are." He said, "I got something for you."  
>He started digging through the pockets in his robe, "Afraid I might have sat on it at some point, but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same."<br>He handed Harry a white box, "Baked it myself, words and all."  
>A small birthday cake sat inside the box with the words 'Happee Birthdae Harry' on it.<p>

Cassie smiled timidly up at the large man, "Ah, and you must be Cassie." He stated, "I swear, you look just like your fathers both of you."  
>"Thank you." Harry said and the man turned back to him.<br>"It's not every day your young man turns 11, now is it?"

The man sat down on the sofa and pulled out his….umbrella?  
>He pointed it at the fireplace and suddenly flames lit up making everybody's jaw drop.<p>

"Excuse me," Cassie said in a small voice, "But who are you?" She looked up at him and grabbed onto Harry's hand for some reassurance.  
>"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you know about Hogwarts."<br>"Sorry, no." She said shaking her head.

"No? Blimey, Cassie. Didn't you ever wonder were your mom and dad learned it all?"  
>"Learned what?" Harry asked.<br>"You're a wizard Harry, and Cassie here is a witch. As pure as you can get on top of that." He said placing a big hand on her head.

"I-I'm a what?" Harry stuttered out.  
>"A wizard." Hagrid repeated, "And a good one, I'd wager, once you're trained up a little."<br>"No, you've made a mistake." Harry began, "I mean…. I can't be a wizard. I mean I'm…just Harry, just Harry." Cassie giggled at his stuttering.

"Well, Just Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Something you couldn't explain, when you were angry or scared?" He asked, bending down to Harry's level.  
>A thoughtful expression dawned on Harry's face and Hagrid gave him a look that told him, 'You see?'<p>

He stood up and handed them a letter each.  
>Cassie gingerly opened the seal on the back and pulled out the letter;<p>

"Hogwarts school _of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Headmaster ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
>(<em>Order of Merlin<em>, _First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump International Confed. of Wizards,) _

_Dear Ms. Black-Vergo, we are pleased to announce that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_." Cassie read out loud with wonder in her voice and Vernon quickly made his way across the room.

"They will not be going! We swore when we took them in that we'd put a stop to all this rubbish."  
>"You knew?" Harry asked in disbelief, "You knew all along and you never told me?"<br>"Of course we knew." Petunia said, "With my perfect sister being who she was, how could you not be? And with the little I heard on Cassie's parents, there wasn't a chance in the world that she wouldn't be."

"My mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter," She said turning to Harry, "We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? They would say. I was the only one who saw her for what she was, a freak! And then she met that Potter… and then she had you and I knew you were going to be just the same. Just as strange, just as abnormal. And then she got herself blown up and we got landed with you." She hissed out the last word with disgust and Cassie saw Harry's jaw clench.

"Blow up? You told me my parents died in a car crash." He said angrily.  
>"A car crash? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?" Hagrid asked incredulously .<br>"We had to say something." Petunia whispered and Cassie grabbed onto Harry's hand.  
>"It's an outrage! A scandal!" Hagrid exclaimed.<br>"They will not be going." Vernon stated.

Hagrid chuckled, "And I suppose a great Muggle like yourself is going to stop them?" He mocked.  
>Harry snorted next to me and I giggled at the sound.<br>"Muggle?" Harry asked.  
>"Non-magic folk." Hagrid explained, "This boy's had his name down ever since he were born. He and Cassie, is going to the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world. And! They will be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid finished, looking quite pleased with himself.<p>

"I will not pay to have a crackpot old fool teach them magic tricks." Vernon stated.  
>Hagrid pointed his umbrella at Vernon and said in a dangerous tone, "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me."<p>

He turned his eyes towards Dudley, who was leaning over Harry's cake, stuffing his face with it.  
>He pointed his umbrella at him and a pigtail appeared on him.<br>Cassie quickly covered her mouth with her hand to stop the laughter that wanted to break out.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley screamed and started running up the stairs.  
>Hagrid turned to Harry and Cassie, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking I'm not allowed to do magic." He whispered.<p>

Hagrid looked at his pocket watch and said; "Oh, we're a bit behind schedule, best be off." He walked over to the door and once again just ripped the door from the hinges, "Unless you'd rather stay, of course." He continued and Harry quickly grabbed onto Cassie's hand and walked out the door with Hagrid.

**Okay, that was the first chapter, I hope you like it so far.**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Diagon Alley & Hogwarts

**Okay, just to clear up some things.  
>The prophecy still is just about Harry, Voldemort hadn't counted on Cassie being there that night but, she will still be very recognized and I have a special little something planned for her too.<br>I don't own anything except my OC's**

They followed Hagrid down a small London street, Harry reading out loud from the list that was in the letters, "All students must be equipped with; One standard size 2 pewter cauldron, and may bring, if they desire, either an owl _or _a cat _or _a toad." He looked up at Hagrid, "Can we find all this in London?" He asked.

Hagrid smiled, "If you know where to go."

They entered a small, shabby looking pub and Cassie's eyes quickly scanned the people there, nervously clutching onto Harry's hand for support.

She saw lots of different people wearing funny looking clothes and some of them even wore pointed hats!

The bartender smiled when he saw Hagrid, "Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?"

"No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business. Just helping young Harry and Cassie here buy their school supplies."

The bartender's eyes got wide, "Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter."

The people in the pub immediately went quiet and looked over, some of them staring with their mouths open. An older man came up to them and shook Harry's hand, "Welcome back, Mr. Potter. Welcome back." He said and Cassie hid herself behind his back, terrified at the large amount of people coming for them at once.

A woman quickly grabbed a hold of his hand as soon as the man had let go; "Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. I can't believe that I'm meeting you at last."

A nervous looking man with a turban on his head walked up to them, "Harry…. Potter. C-Can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." He stuttered out.

"Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry, Cassie this is Professor Quirrell, he will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, at Hogwarts." Hagrid said.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you." Harry said, sticking his hand out whilst Cassie just waved shyly.

The Professor clutched his hands together and stuttered out; "Fearful, fascinating subject. N-not t-that y-you need it, eh, Potter?"

"Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy." Hagrid stated and started steering them away towards a small back-door.

"See, Harry. You're famous. And Cassie is too." Hagrid said, closing the door behind them.

"But why am I famous, Hagrid?" Harry asked, "All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?"

Hagrid walked up to a brick wall, "I'm not sure I'm exactly the right person to tell you that, Harry."

Hagrid picked up his umbrella and started tapping some, what looked to Cassie, random bricks.

The bricks started disappearing, spinning around, reforming it looked like, until they made an archway that lead into a small, busy looking alley.

Cassie looked around, an amazed expression on her face, "Welcome, Harry, Cassie, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid stated and started steering them forward.

Cassie grabbed onto Harry's hand and started looking around.

All sorts of people were bustling around the alley, all of them wearing the same funny looking clothes, they were running around the small shops that seemed to sell, just about anything. She saw a shop that seemed to sell cauldrons of all colors and sizes, one shop seemed to sell robes and another sold….broomsticks? 'They must fly here like they do in the storybooks I've read.' Cassie thought.

"Here's where you get your quills and your ink." Hagrid said, pointing to a shop on their left, "And over there, all your bits and bobs for doing wizardry." He pointed to a, slightly larger, shop a bit down the alley.

"Hagrid?" Cassie asked looking up at him, "How are we going to afford all this? We haven't any money." She said in a small voice.

"Well there's your money." He said, pointing to a large, white building that seemed to be made out of marble. It was several stories high and seemed to tilt in all directions, "Gringotts, the wizard bank." He continued, "Ain't no safer place, not one. Well, perhaps Hogwarts." He added as an after-thought.

They entered the building and Cassie immediately grabbed onto Harry's hand, looking around in fear.

Short, evil looking creatures sat by the desks that lined the hall, which lead up to the largest desk in the room.

Harry looked up at Hagrid and whispered; "Hagrid, what exactly are these things?"

"They're goblins, Harry. Clever as they come, but not the friendliest of beasts. Best stay close." He answered.

They stopped in front of the large desk at the end of the hall and Hagrid cleared his throat, "Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Cassiopeia Black-Vergo wishes to make a withdrawal." He said.

The goblin seemed to falter at her name but then sneered down at them, "And does Mr. Potter and Ms. Black-Vergo have their keys?"

"Wait a minute, "Hagrid said, "I got them here somewhere." He said and started digging around in his pockets, after a while pulling out two, small golden keys, "Ha! Here's the little devils." He handed the keys to the goblins, "Oh, and there's something else as well." He said, "Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which," He handed the goblin a letter marked with _'Top Secret'._

The goblin seemed to be disappointed at this but never the less started leading them to the back, stopping in front of a, rather dangerous looking, cart.

They got in and at once it started moving at a high speed that made Cassie almost wish she was back at the Dursley's.

The cart stopped after a while and the goblin got out, "Vault 687." He stated, "Lamp, please." He said in a very uncomfortable sounding voice. Hagrid handed him the lamp and he walked up to a big door, "Key, please." He said and Hagrid handed it to him.

The goblin unlocked the big door and it slid open, Cassie's jaw dropped. Inside there was a big mountain of gold coins, "You didn't think your mom and dad would leave you with nothing now, did you?" Hagrid said.

Harry took out a small bag and filled it with coins, and then they got back inside the cart and were off again.

They traveled downwards a long winding path and stopped almost at the bottom.

The goblin said, "Vault 1865." He repeated the process with the lamp and the key but then turned to her, "You need to put your hand on the door." He said and Cassie rushed forward to do that, feeling a slight sting when she did so.

She removed the hand and the door slid open.

"Oh, I forgot," Hagrid said, "The Ancient House of Vergo have blood wards on everything." He slapped his forehead with his hand.

Cassie looked around with shock clearly written on her face. This vault had more coins than Harry's and it also had various artifacts and paintings lining the walls.

One of the persons in the paintings turned her head towards her and Cassie let out a gasp. The woman in the painting had the exact same eyes as she did.

"Cassiopeia? Is that you?" She asked in a melodic voice.

Cassie, still shocked that the paintings could move, let alone talk, just nodded her head and walked inside.

The woman smiled fondly, "You have gotten so big. You're starting Hogwarts now, right? Cassie nodded and collected some coins into her bag.

"Well then I mustn't keep you occupied. Good luck with your studies, and I will see you."

They got back into the cart and Cassie turned to Hagrid, "Who was that? The woman in the painting I mean?" He smiled sadly down at her.

"That, Cassie, was your mother. When people die in the wizarding world, a painting automatically appears in their family vault, a portrait of them. They don't hold the spirit of the person, but the memory of them. They react just as the person would have done if they were alive."

Cassie nodded and the cart stopped once more, "Vault 713." The goblin said and got out.

Harry turned to Hagrid, "What's in there, Hagrid?" He asked.

"Can't tell you, Harry. Hogwarts business. Very secret."

The goblin asked just for the lamp this time, then drew some kind of secret code onto the door and it slid open. Instead of holding a big pile of coins like Harry and Cassie's vault had, this one had just a small brown package in it. Hagrid grabbed it and turned to them, "Best not to mention this to anyone." He said and put it in one of his pockets.

They walked out of Gringotts and started going through the shops. They got quills and ink, the black school robes, a cauldron each and a couple more things.

"Now all we still need, is a wand." Harry said after looking at the list.

"A wand? Well, you want Ollivanders then. There ain't no place better." He said pointing to a small shop a bit down the alley, with a sign that read; 'Ollivanders. Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.'

"Why don't you run along there and wait." Hagrids said, "I got one more thing to do."

They entered the small shop and put down their boxes, then started looking around. It was very dusty, and small boxes lined every wall packed high onto each other.

Harry walked up to the desk, "Hello?" He called.

A man with grey hair and beard came sliding along the back wall on a ladder and looked at them; "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter." He said, smiling at Harry.

"Ah, and Ms. Vergo! How wonderful to see you as well." He said and looked at Cassie, "Your mothers' eyes you both got, I see." He mumbled and started looking through some boxes.

"It seems only yesterday, that your mothers and fathers were in here buying their first wands." He said and grabbed a box, "Here we are." He said and picked up the wand in the box.  
>He handed it to Harry and looked at him, "Give it a wave." He said.<p>

Harry did just that and almost all of the boxes lining the back wall tumbled down to the floor.

The man quickly took it back, "Apparently not." He said, "Perhaps, this one." He handed Harry another one.

Harry waved it and with a loud crash a vase with flowers broke.

"No, no. Definitely not. No matter." The man said and put it back, "I wonder…" He mused and walked up the stairs to get something.

He came down and handed it to Harry, "11'', Holly, Phoenix feather." He said.

Harry waved it and a warm glow seemed to surround him, the old man smiled, "Curious. Very curious." He said.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Cassie asked timidly.

The man smiled at her and turned to Harry, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feathers resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand…. When its brother gave you that scar." He said and pointed to Harry's forehead.

"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked.

"We do not speak his name." The man whispered, "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear….that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…did great things. Terrible….yes, but great."

He patted Harry on the head and turned to Cassie, "Well then, Miss Vergo, shall we get started with you?" He asked and Cassie nodded.

He went to the back and quickly came back with a expensive looking box, "Your family have always had powerful wands, so I think this one should fit you perfectly." He said and handed it to her.

She immediately felt a warm glow surround her and she gave the wand a little wave, making some pink sparks fly out of it.

The man smiled, "Just as I thought. 12 ¾ '', Elderberry, Unicorn Hair." He said, "Quite a curious mix if I say so myself."

"Why is that?" Cassie asked him.

He just shook his head and went behind the desk, "That will be 7 galleons for you, Mr. Potter, and 10 galleons for you, Ms. Vergo." He said

They had just payed when there was a knock on the window.

Hagrid was looking in at them, holding up a cage with a snow white owl in one hand and a black one in the other.

"Happy birthday, Harry." He said, "And happy early birthday to you, Cassie."

Cassie smiled and took the cage with the black owl, "What are you going to name it?" Harry asked her.

"It isn't an 'It', Harry, it's a he." She told him, "And his name is Zane. What about you?" She asked him.

"Hedwig." He stated.

Cassie nodded, "That's a pretty name, Harry."

They sat in the Leaky Cauldron eating lunch when Hagrid turned to Harry; "You all right, Harry? You seem very quiet." He said.

"He…killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this." He said and pointed to his scar, "You know, Hagrid. I know you do."

Hagrid sighed, "First, and understand this, the both of you, because it is very important: Not all wizards are good." He said.

"I figured as much." Cassie whispered.

Hagrid continued, "Some of them go bad. A few years ago, there was one wizard who went as bad ad you can go. And his name was V-" He hesitated, "His name was V-"

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" Cassie supplied.

"No I can't spell it. All right, Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Hagrid made a shushing sound and Harry looked around, "It was dark times, Harry, dark times."

Hagrid continued, "Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought them over to the dark side. Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him. But nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Nobody, not one. Except you."

"Me?" Harry asked, "Voldemort tried to kill me?" Cassie grabbed onto his hand.

Hagrid nodded, "Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse, and an evil curse at that."

"What happened to V-" Cassie started, "To You-Know-Who?" She asked.

"Well, some say he died." Hagrid said, "Codswallop, in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there still…too tired to carry on." He looked thoughtful, "But one thing is absolutely certain." He turned to Harry," Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous. That's why everybody knows your name, Harry. You are the Boy Who Lived."

Cassie nodded, "But what about me?" She asked, "I mean, apparently me and my mother were there the night he came. That's how she died, right? Shouldn't I be dead too then?" She said quietly.

"Nobody knows how you survived, Cassie. The only thing we know about you, really, is that you're part Black and part Vergo, and both of them are old pure-blood wizarding houses. One of them must have some kind of ancient blood magic or something." He said, "Oh and that reminds me, when you go to Hogwarts your name will be Cassiopeia Vergo. There's too much bad stuff around people with Black as a last name."

"Okay." She said, "That's fine." She shrugged her shoulders.

They were walking behind Hagrid at Kings Cross Station, pushing their carts in front of them, when Hagrid picked up his pocket watch, "Blimey! Is that the time? I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to leave you now. Dumbledore will be wanting his—Well, he'll be wanting to see me," He motioned to his pocket, "Your train leaves in ten minutes. Here's your ticket, "He handed them one each, "Stick to your ticket, that's very important."

Harry looked at it, "Platform 9 ¾?" He read out loud and Cassie's face scrunched up in confusion, "But, Hagrid. There must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 ¾. There's no such thing, is there?" He turned to where Hagrid had stood and saw that he had vanished.

Cassie tugged on his arm, "We'll just have to ask someone." She said quietly and continued walking.

Harry walked up to a conductor, "Excuse me, sir? Can you might tell me where I can find Platform 9 ¾?" He asked and the conductor laughed.

"9 ¾? Think you're being funny, do you?" He said and walked away.

"….It's the same every year. Packed with Muggles." They heard behind them and turned around, seeing a large group of redheaded kids and two adults walk past.

"Muggles?" Harry whispered and Cassie had to hurry to catch up with him.

"Platform 9 ¾ this way." The woman said, "All right, Percy. You first." She said and one of the kids started running towards the brick wall and just when Cassie thought he was going to crash into it, he disappeared through.

She saw Harry's jaw drop and she felt her eyes widen slightly.

"Okay, Fred. You're next." She said to a pair of twins.

"He's not Fred, I am." One of them said.

"Honestly, woman. You call yourself out mother?" The other said and Cassie giggled slightly.

"I'm sorry, George." The woman said and pointed to the wall.

He walked up to it, "I'm only joking. I'm Fred." He said and ran through it, his twin following.

Cassie walked up to the woman, "Excuse me, madam? " She said, "C-could you tell us how t-to...?" She motioned to the brick wall.

The woman put her hand on her shoulder, "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing," She smiled, "How to get onto the platform? No to worry, dears." She turned to a boy on Cassie's left, "It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best to run if you're nervous." She said.

"Good luck." A small girl next to her said and Cassie smiled timidly at her.

Cassie took a deep breath and ran straight at the wall, and just when she thought she would crash into it she went through to another platform where a large red steam engine was.

She saw Harry enter behind her and they quickly boarded the train.

They found a compartment and placed their Owl cages onto the shelf.

"That was wicked." Harry stated and Cassie nodded.

The door slid open and the boy from the platform entered, "Excuse me. Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all."Harry motioned to the seat and the boy sat down.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." He said and smiled at them.

I'm Harry, Harry Potter. And this is Cassiopeia Vergo." He said and she gave a little wave.

Ron's eyes grew wide, "So, so it's true. I mean, do you really have the…the…?" He stammered.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The scar."

"Oh." Harry said and pulled back his bangs to show him.

"Wicked." Ron said and turned to Cassie.

"What did he say your name was?" He asked her.

"Cassiopeia Vergo." She answered timidly, "But please call me Cassie, Cassiopeia is quite a mouthful." She said.

Ron nodded, "Okay, Cassie it is." He gave her a big smile.

An old woman came walking down the corridor with a trolley and stuck her head inside the compartment, "Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked in a pleasant voice.

"No thanks." Ron said, "I'm all set." He held up a small brown paper bag.

Harry turned to the woman, "We'll take the lot." He said and handed her some coins.

Cassie shook her head and looked out the window.

About an hour later Harry and Ron were going through the candy he'd bought.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Harry asked Ron.

"They mean every flavor." Ron said, "There's chocolate and peppermint and there's also spinach, liver and tripe." Cassie gagged slightly, 'Who'd want a liver flavored bean?' she thought.

"George sweared he got a booger-flavored one once." He said.

Harry picked up a package, "These aren't real frogs, are they?" He asked.

"It's just a spell," Ron said with his mouth full of candy, "Besides, it's the cards you want." He swallowed, "Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I've got about 500 meself."

Harry opened the package and a chocolate frog became visible, Cassie giggled when it jumped out of it and started climbing on the window.

"Watch it!" Ron exclaimed just as it jumped out the window, "Ah, that's rotten luck. They've only got about one good jump in them."

"I've got Dumbledore." Harry said happily.

"I've got about six of hi." Ron bragged.

"Hey! He's gone!" Harry exclaimed.

"You can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron said and took a bite out of a chocolate bar.

A small sound was heard and Cassie looked towards Ron to find a rat on his knee, "This is Scabbers by the way." He said, "Pathetic isn't he?"

"Just a little bit." Cassie mumbled.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, do you wanna see?" He asked eagerly.

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

Ron pulled out his wand and cleared his throat just as a girl came to stand in the doorway.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She asked and Cassie started studying her. She wasn't that tall, she noted, she had kinda bushy brown hair and what appeared to be a pair of brown eyes.

Cassie turned her own violet ones to her, "Sorry, no." She said, smiling slightly at her.

Ron answered at the same time, "No." He scrunched his nose.

"Oh," The girl said, "Are you doing magic? Let's see then."

' She seems kind of bossy' Cassie thought, 'But I think it'd be nice to be friends with her anyway.'

Ron cleared his throat again and began, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" He pointed his wand at Scabbers and nothing happened.

The girl and Cassie giggled, "Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl asked, "Well, it's not very good, is it?"

Ron looked at Harry with an facial expression that clearly said 'Is she mental?'

"Of course," The girl continued, "I've only tried a few simple ones myself. But they've all worked for me." She said and took out her wand, "For example; _Oculus Reparo_." She said and pointed her wand at Harry's glasses that immediately repaired themselves.

"That's better, isn't it." She continued , "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" She exclaimed.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She stated, "And you are..?" She looked at Ron with disgust.

"Ron Weasley." He said and she wrinkled her nose.

"Pleasure," She then turned to Cassie expectantly.

"Cassiopeia Vergo," She smiled timidly, "But you can call me Cassie."

Hermione smiled at her, "You three better change into your robes." She said and stood up.

"I expect we will be arriving soon." She continued and stopped in the doorway, turning to Ron, "You've got dirt on your nose. Did you know? Just there." She said and pointed to her nose then turned to Cassie and smiled, "I'll see you later Cassie." Cassie returned her smile and waved.

They quickly changed into their robes and not to soon after that arrived in Hogsmeade.

Cassie followed Harry and Ron of the train, clutching Harry's hand tightly.

"Right then. First years, this way, please! Come on now. First years, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" A gruff voice was heard shouting and Cassie smiled when she saw that it belonged to Hagrid.

She dragged Harry over to him, with Ron following closely behind.

"Hello Hagrid, Cassie." He smiled down at them.

"Hi, Hagrid." Harry said and Cassie waved shyly at him.

Ron looked positively dumbstruck at the size of the man.

"Right, then." Hagrid continued, "This way to the boats. Come on now. Follow me."

They followed him to the shoreline of a big lake and sat down in some boats that seemed to be driven by magic.

Cassie watched in wonder as a huge castle could be sighted on the top of a hill, just above the lake.

"Harry, look." She said and pointed.

His face lit up and he smiled at her, reassuringly squeezing her hand.

"Wicked." She heard Ron say next to her.

They walked up a long staircase and came to a stop in front of two big doors where an old woman with a stern expression stood.

'She looks oddly familiar' Cassie thought.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She began, her voice fitting her appearance perfectly, "Now, shortly you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Cassie noticed she said the last name with distaste.

"Now while you're here, your house will be like your family." She continued, "Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.-"

"Trevor!" A dark haired boy interrupted her and ran forward to pick up a toad that was sitting by her feet.

She looked down at him sternly and he gave her a sheepish expression.

She sighed, "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She said and walked through the doors.

"It's true then, what they were saying on the train." Cassie heard from behind her, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Cassie turned and saw a boy with platinum blonde, almost silvery hair, walk over to them.

Whispers of 'Harry Potter' could be heard throughout the group.

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle." The boy said and nodded to two large boys next to him.

He came to a stop on the stairs in front of them, "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted and Draco turned to him, "Think my name is funny, do you? I've no need to ask yours. Red hair and hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." He said with disgust and turned back to Harry, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't wanna go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He stuck his hand out.

Harry looked down on it, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry said and Cassie silently cheered.

The old woman walked back through the door and motioned for them to enter, "We're ready for you now. Follow me." She said and walked through the doors, the group close behind.

They entered a huge hall with four long tables in that were full of people.

Cassie looked around in awe at the ceiling that seemed to look like the night sky.

They came to a stop at the end of the hall and the woman walked up to a chair with an old tattered hat on it.

"Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She said and a very old looking man with long silvery hair and a long beard of the same color stood up from the table in front of them.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce." He began, "The first years, please note…that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch," He motioned to an kinda old man with greasy-looking grey hair hanging like a curtain, save for the bald spot on his head, in his wrinkly face, "has asked me to remind you…that the third floor is out of bounds…to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

He motioned to the hat and a rip appeared on it, resembling a mouth, and it began to sing in a raspy voice;

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<p>

There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<p>

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<p>

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<p>

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

The students applauded and the woman, who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, who had a scroll of parchment in her hand.

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She looked at the scroll and called; "Hermione Granger."

Cassie heard Hermione mumble to herself as she walked up to the chair and gave her a thumbs up which she returned with a smile.

The hat called; "GRYFFINDOR!" And she ran off to the table that was cheering the loudest.

The Professor called; "Draco Malfoy."

The hat had just touched his head when it called out;"SLYTHERIN!"

The boy smirked and made his way to the table.

"Susan Bones."

More and more kids were sorted until the Professor called; "Harry Potter."

The whispers immediately started and Cassie squeezed his hand before he walked up.

It took almost ten minutes before the hat called out; "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry smiled at her as he made his way to the table.

"Ronald Weasley." Cassie saw Ron gulp before walking up to the chair.

He sat there with a nervous expression before the hat called out; "GRYFFINDOR!"

Cassie saw some redheaded boys cheer louder when it was announced which house he would be in, 'Probably his brothers' she thought, 'He mentioned having lots of those.'

"Cassiopeia Vergo." The professor called and Cassie immediately became nervous.

Before she sat on the chair she saw that Draco's jaw had dropped and she smirked faintly at it.

The hat was placed onto her head and she could hear a gruff voice speaking;

"Hmm…. A Vergo mixed with a Black….. you will become quite powerful then…." The voice mused, "But where to put you? You have the brains to be in Ravenclaw and the loyalty to be in Hufflepuff, but I don't think that would suit you…." Cassie looked out at the room, and all the faces that were staring back at her made her more nervous.

"You are cunning enough to be in Slytherin and you've got the bravery to fit right into Gryffindor…"

"I'm not brave," She thought, "Not the slightest."

"Oh, but you will be. Okay, I know."

The hat opened its mouth and shouted…..

**I know, I'm a horrible, horrible person.**

**Please R&R! **


	4. The First Day

**Yes, I know that I had no creativity what. So. Ever. When it comes to this chapter.  
>And I also hope that I'm not making Fred seem terribly OOC in this chapter (The little he's in it.)<strong>

**I, sadly, don't own Harry Potter. Because if I did, Fred, Dobby & Sirius would have never died. NEVER.**

"GRYFFINDOR!" Cassie felt relieved when she heard the name of the house she would be in. She handed the hat to the professor and ran over to the table to take a seat next to Harry.

One of Ron's brothers turned to her, "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing, eh, Fred?" He asked his twin.

"Never seen anyone of the like, George." He answered and she felt her face go red.

She ducked down her face to hide the blush and heard Harry laugh next to her.

"Your attention please." Professor McGonagall called and Dumbledore stood up, "Let the feast begin." He said and immediately all kinds of food appeared on the tables, shocking Harry and Cassie slightly.

One of Ron's brothers, who had introduced himself as Percy, turned to Cassie, "Did they say your last-name was Vergo?" He asked, "Are you somehow related to Estelle Vergo?"

Cassie nodded her head, "She was my mother." She answered timidly without looking up.

The feast passed by quickly and Cassie noted, with a small smile, that Harry seemed to have made quick friends with Ron, and she herself was well on the way of becoming friends with Hermione.

She also noticed that one of the twins had been staring at her for quite some time now, and it was making her feel very self-conscious.

She looked at him, "Do I have something on my face…?" She asked shyly.

He seemed to blush, embarrassed at having been caught staring, "No, no….it's just… is that your real eye color?" He finally choked out.

She felt her cheeks heat up once again, and answered with a timid; "Yes." Seemingly pleased with the answer he turned to his twin again.

Hermione turned to her, "Is that really your eye color?"

Cassie nodded, "Yes, it's a bit strange but there's nothing I can do about it, is there? And besides, I kinda like it. It is actually my favorite color."

Hermione smiled, "They are very pretty." She said.

She saw Ron reach for something and then quickly let out a yelp of surprise when a head came up through the table.

"Hello." The man said, 'He must be a ghost', Cassie thought, "How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." The ghost continued and surfaced from the table.

He had very old looking clothes, 'Very medieval ', she thought. He had very curly hair as well as a goatee and a small moustache. To sum it up, he was very pleasant looking.

Cassie looked around and noticed that there was about twenty, or so, more ghosts flying around the hall.

They all had very out-dated clothing but all of them had the same somewhat shimmery silvery color to them.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas." Percy said, "Have a nice summer?" He asked politely.

The ghost, Sir Nicholas, turned to Percy, "Dismal. Once again, my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied."

"I know you," Ron said, "You're Nearly Headless Nick." He said and Cassie almost wanted to face-palm at his lack of tact.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind." He said with a slight bite to his tone.

"Nearly headless?" Hermione began, "How can you be nearly headless?" She asked and the ghosted grabbed his head and tilted it to the side.

"Like this." He said and Cassie shuddered, his head was, as he said, hanging onto a small piece of skin making him, as they'd called it, ''Nearly'' headless.

They soon finished eating and started following Percy up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you." He said as he hurried up the stairs, making those at the end of the line have to run slightly to keep up with his pace.

He stopped in front of a staircase, "This is the most direct path to our dormitories." He said, "Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases. They like to change." He added as an after-thought.

He started walking up the staircase, "Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly, come on. Come on." He said impatiently.

He stopped in front of a painting of a rather fat lady, dressed in a long dress, "Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis." He said confidently and led them inside once the portrait had slid open.

The room was decorated in mostly gold and red, 'That must be our House colors.' Cassie thought.

"Follow me, everyone. Keep up. Quickly, come on."

"Gather around here," They stopped in front of Percy and he began to speak; "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys' dormitory is upstairs to the left. Girls, the same to your right. You'll find all of your belongings have already been brought up."

Hermione grabbed Cassie's hand and started dragging her up the stairs.

They entered the room, which had theirs and some other girls' names on the door. It was a quite large room, five desks stood against the walls and there was a door that seemed to lead into a bathroom. The five beds looked really comfortable and had thick drapes, in a rich red color, surrounding them.

Cassie saw Zane sitting in his cage and her trunk was sitting at the end of the bed.

"This must be mine." She said quietly and walked up to it.

Their uniforms were lying on the chairs next to the beds.

Cassie put on her pajamas and turned to Hermione, "Good night, 'Mione." She said and climbed into the bed.

"Mione?" She asked.

"Uhm… yes. Can I call you that?" Cassie asked shyly.

Hermione smiled, "Of course you can!"

-  
>Hermione and Cassie were making their way to their first transfiguration class, talking quietly amongst themselves.<p>

"I hope we do well," Hermione said, "What if they think we're horrible and throw us out?" She asked anxiously.

Cassie hooked her arm in hers, "We're going to be fine, Mione. Besides, I'll be there with you."

Hermione smiled at her and walked inside the classroom.

The class had been going on for a while and Professor McGonagall had just demonstrated her Animagus transformation, when the door burst open and Harry, followed by Ron, ran in.

Hermione looked at Cassie and rolled her eyes.

"Phew, made it." Ron said, "Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?"

'He shouldn't have said that,' Cassie thought.

The cat jumped off the desk and transformed in mid-air, making Harry and Ron's jaws drop.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. But perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time." She said, looking down at them sternly.

"We got lost." Harry said and Cassie wanted to face-palm.

"Then, perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She walked back to her desk and Harry sat down next to Ron at their place.

"It was very rude of them." Hermione said.

Cassie turned to her, "What?"

"Being that late to class, of course. That's gonna end up on their record you know." She said and continued writing.

Hermione and Cassie sat at a tabled in the Potions room when the doors burst open and a man, who kind of looked like an overgrown bat, stalked up to the front of the room.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." He said and turned to the class, "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few…who possess the predisposition…. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind….and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

'Even though he scares the hell out of me,' Cassie thought, 'I think I'll actually like this class, he seems like a really good teacher.'

"Then again," He continued, "Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." He sneered out, glaring at Harry.

He walked up to Harry's desk, "Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity." The disgust and hatred in his voice confuses Cassie.

'Harry's never met him before, has he?'

"Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked him.

Hermione's hand shot straight up while Harry just looked confused and shook his head.

"You don't know? Let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

Harry once again shook his head, "I don't know, sir." He said and Hermione's hand stayed firmly up in the air.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir." Harry repeated.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything. Is it, Mr. Potter?"

Cassie felt the energy start to crackle around her hands and Snape's eyes shot to her, surprise in them.

"Can you tell me then, Ms. Vergo? Same questions as Mr. Potter."

He didn't even bother repeating them and Cassie took a deep breath, "If you added asphodel to wormwood you would get the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat and there isn't a difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane. They are the same thing." She said, trying to channel some confidence into her voice.

Snape sneered, "Very well."

"_Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water into rum."_ Seamus could be heard chanting further down the table from where Cassie sat.

Harry turned to Ron, "What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?"

"Turn it to rum. He actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before-" He was cut-off by a loud 'BOOM!' "That." He finished.

Hermione and Cassie put their hands over their mouths to try and stop the giggles from escaping.

They looked at each other and rolled their eyes then whispered at the same time, "Boys."

A chirp could be heard from above them and Cassie heard Ron say, "Ah, mail's here."

Owls, of different colors and sizes, flew into the hall, dropping off packages at the tables.

"Hey guys, look." She heard Dean say, "Neville's got a Remembrall."

"I've read about those," Hermione began, "When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something." Which it did straight away.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville said and Cassie let out a small laugh.

Harry turned to Ron, "Hey, Ron, listen. Somebody broke into Gringotts. 'Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches… Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day." Cassie's head whipped around to look at Harry.

"Isn't that the vault we went to with Hagrid?"

Harry nodded, "It sure is."

-  
>Hermione and Cassie walked down to the Quidditch pitch, with their hands linked, to take their flying lessons.<p>

"I'm kind of scared, Cass." She said, "I don't deal that well with heights."

Cassie gave her hand a squeeze, "It'll be fine, Mione. Besides, I don't think we'll go that high anyway."

They quickly chose their places, taking two that were next to each other, and waited for their teacher.

A woman dressed in a black flying-robe complete with gloves and glasses, walked out to the field.

Her cat-like yellow eyes looked over the students gathered there, "Good afternoon, class." She said.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." The class echoed and she came to a stop at the end of the lines.

"Welcome, to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone, step up to the left side of your broomstick. Come on, now. Hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say; 'Up.'"

Cassie put her hand over it and before she could say anything, the broom flew up to her hand.

Hermione turned to her, shocked, "How did you do that?" She asked, puzzled.

Cassie just stared at the broom with wide eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Now, once you've got a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it." Cassie did that and waited for more instructions, "Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding of the end. When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment…then lean forward slightly and touch back down." Madam Hooch said and grabbed the whistle that was hanging around her neck.

"On my whistle. Three, two…" She raised it to her mouth and just as she was going to blow, Neville shot off the ground.

"Mr. Longbottom….. M-Mr. Longbottom." She repeated, trying to get Neville down again.

"Down, down!" He shouted with panic in his voice.

He flew off, the broom wobbling and diving up and down.

"Come back down this instant!" Madam Hooch called.

And come back down he did, not just the way they wanted him to.

The broom seemed to pick up speed and was wobbling even more now. It went straight at one of the walls and Neville was thrown into it, falling towards the ground and landing harshly.

Madam Hooch and the rest of the students ran over to him.

She sat down next to Neville, "Oh, dear. It's a broken wrist. Poor boy. Come on now, up you get." She stood up and turned to the class, "Everyone keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing." She said and started leading Neville away, "Understand? If I see a single broom in the air…the one riding it will find themselves expelled before they can say Quidditch."

"Did you see his face?" Cassie heard Draco say behind her, "Maybe if the fat nub had given this a squeeze ha would have remembered to fall on his fat arse." He said arrogantly, holding up Neville's Remembrall.

Harry stepped forward, "Give it here, Malfoy." He said angrily.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He said and mounted his broom, "How about on the roof?" He said and started flying upwards.

He looked down at Harry, "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" He taunted and before Cassie could grab onto him he mounted his own broom and flew off towards Draco.

Draco seemed surprised that he actually went after him, let alone was such a natural at flying,

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you of your broom!" Harry threatened.

Draco seemed unfazed, "Is that so?"

Harry shot of straight at him but Draco dodged him, "Have it your way then." He said and threw the Remembrall in a straight line towards a wall.

Harry quickly flew after it, catching it just before it hit the wall.

He flew towards the ground again and landed without a problem.

The group ran over to him and started congratulating him;

"Nice going, Harry!"

"That was wicked, Harry!"

"Well done, Harry!"

"Harry Potter!" Someone called from behind them.

They turned around and froze when they saw Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Follow me." She said and they walked off.

-  
>"He shouldn't have done that." Hermione said as she and Cassie were walking back to the common room.<p>

"There wouldn't have been any use in telling him no, Mione. I know Harry. Once he's decided to do something or help someone there's no use telling him no. He's very stubborn."

Hermione linked her arm with Cassie's, "You know each other very well, don't you?"

Cassie nodded, "We live with his aunt and uncle, and let's just say that they aren't the nicest people in the world. I mean, our room, that Harry and I share, is a small cupboard _under_the stairs."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "_UNDER_ the stairs?"

"Yeah, and the weird thing is, they actually like me better than Harry."

"That _is_ kind of weird."

Harry, Cassie, Hermione and Ron were walking to their next class when Harry dropped the bomb; "I've been made the Gryffindor seeker." He stated proudly.

"Seeker? But first years never make the house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in a-" Harry cut him of.

"A century, according to McGonagall."

"Hey! Well done Harry." They heard someone from behind them, "Wood's just told us." The voice continued and they saw Fred and George walk up next to them.

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters." Ron said and Cassie felt, Fred?, throw an arm over her shoulders.

"Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too bad." The other twin said, 'Probably George', Cassie thought, 'I need to learn how to tell them apart.'

"Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." He continued.

"Brutal, but no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally, but they'll turn up in a month or two." They said and with a wink to Cassie from Fred they walked off.

Hermione turned to her and saw that her cheeks were tomato red, "Do you fancy him?" She teased her and started laughing when she saw her cheeks go even redder.

"Uh… I-I don't know." Cassie stammered out, "Maybe?" She squeaked and Hermione laughed.

They turned to the boys, "But I never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" They heard Harry say.

"You won't make a fool of yourself; it's in your blood." Hermione said and upon their confused looks started dragging them towards an corridor.

She stopped in front of a cabinet and pointed towards a small gold plate.

"Whoa, Harry, you never told me your father was a seeker too." Ron said.

Harry shook his head, "I didn't know."

They were walking back to the common room and had just gotten to the staircases, "I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do." Cassie heard Ron whisper and she grabbed onto Hermione's hand when she saw her face fall.

"Don't listen to him, Mione." She said quietly.

Suddenly, the staircase flew out from the wall and started heading towards another.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione said.

"Let's go this way." Harry said.

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron added.

They hurried up the rest of the staircase and came to a stop in front of a large wooden door, Harry opened the door and they walked in.

"Does anybody feel like, we shouldn't be here?" He asked.

"We're not supposed to be here." Hermione said, "This is the third floor. It's forbidden."

A torch lit up and Harry turned around, "Let's go!" He said but quickly came to a stop when they heard meowing from below them and saw a cat with disturbingly red eyes looking up at them.

"It's Filch's cat!" Hermione said.

"Run!" Harry shouted and they took off after him.

They ran along a long dark corridor filled with dust and cobwebs until they could see another wooden door at the end.

"Quick! Let's hide through that door!" Harry shouted and tried to open it, "It's locked!" He exclaimed angrily.

"That's it. We're done for it." Ron said anxiously.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione said and pushed them out of the way. She pointed her wand at the door and said; _"Alohomora."_

The door opened and they slipped in quickly.

"Alohomora?" Ron questioned.

"Standard Book of Spells, chapter seven." Cassie answered.

Hermione looked through a small gap in the door and said; "Filch's gone."

"He thinks this door is locked." Ron said and looked around.

"It was locked."

"And for good reason." Cassie squeaked out.

They turned around quickly and came face-to-face with a giant three-headed dog. It looked at them and growled loudly.

They screamed and quickly ran back through the door, having to push it close as the dog was trying to push one of its heads through.

They ran back down the corridor and out to the staircases, "What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron exclaimed once they'd entered the Common Room.

"You didn't see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked him.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads!" He said, "Or maybe you didn't notice? There were three!"

"It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident." Hermione shot back, "It's guarding something." She said as she stopped in front of the door to the girls' dormitories.

"Guarding something?" Harry asked.

"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed." She turned to Cassie, "Are you coming?" Cassie nodded and gave Harry a quick hug before following Hermione through the door.

**Please R&R!**

_**Insert Spooky voice~ And thanks to my Beta Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape... **__**And please read her story Changed By A Letter!**__**  
>Sorry g<strong>__**uys had to do it. ~ Mira**_


	5. Troll & Family Crest

**I don't own anything except my OC's**

Cassie was sitting by herself in the Great Hall, since Harry had Quidditch practice and Hermione was in the library studying. She hadn't a clue where Ron was.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up, coming face-to-face with one of the Weasley twins. 

"Hi, h-…how may I-I help you?" She stammered out blushing slightly.

He smiled, "Just thought I'd come over and talk to you. You looked so lonely." 

'He's so sweet!' Cassie thought as her blush intensified.

"Oh, that's fine... I mean…. I'm fine…You don't have to…" She mentally kicked herself for not being able to even form a proper sentence. 

He seemed amused at her stammering, "You mind if I sit?" 

She shook her head and he sat down, "I-if you don't mind me asking…. Which one are you?" She asked timidly.

He smiled brightly at her, "That's fine, I'm the good-looking one." He smirked and stuck out his hand, "I believe we haven't been properly introduced, Fred Weasley at your service miss. And who might you be?" He winked at her.

"I-I'm Cassiopeia V-Vergo." 

"Pleasure to meet you Cassiopeia." 

"Please call me Cassie." 

"Cassie it is then." He smiled brightly at her.

"CASSIE!" They heard someone shout and turned to the door, "Class starts in ten minutes!" Hermione yelled. 

"I need to go now." Cassie said and with a wave she walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione.

…

They entered a, quite small, classroom and sat down in one of the desks. 

"What do you reckon that's for?" Cassie said and pointed to a big pile of books that was stapled on a small table. 

"The Professor for this class, Flitwick, is half-goblin."

"Right, I forgot." Cassie said and smiled sheepishly. 

"You have the memory of a Troll, did you know that?" Hermione said and laughed.

The rest of the class entered and soon enough an extremely tiny man entered the room and walked up to the table, climbing up and immediately turned to the class.

He cleared his throat; "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is Levitation." He stated and continued, "Or, the ability to make objects fly." He waved his hand a little and a book soared up and back down again.

He looked around, "Do you have your feathers?" He asked and a murmur of 'yes' went through the class, "Good. Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick. Everyone." He said and the students picked up their wands.

"The swish and flick." They said and copied his movement. 

"Good. Oh, and enunciate; _Wingardium Leviosa._ Of you go then." He said and motioned for them to begin.

Cassie and Hermione pointed their wands at the feathers; "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" They said at the same time and waved their wands.

The feathers rose smoothly of the desk and they smiled at each other. 

"Oh! Well done! See here, everyone, Miss Granger and Miss Vergo's done it! Splendid!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed proudly.

The rest of the class started trying again and the Professor turned to them, "Well done, dears."

A bright flash of light followed by a 'WOSH!' made them turn around quickly to see Seamus's face covered in soot. Cassie and Hermione soon joined the other students' laughter and had to grab the edge of the desk to keep from falling to the floor. 

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Cassie heard Harry say, making her laugh even harder.

The laughter soon died down and Hermione turned to Cassie, "What's that around your neck?" She asked curiously. 

Cassie looked down and grabbed it, "A necklace. It was my mothers and I inherited it when she was killed." She said.

"What's on it?" Hermione asked and looked closer to it. 

"The Vergo's family crest." Cassie explained.

'The locket wasn't that big, but it certainly wasn't bland. A small dragon rested at the bottom of the oval shaped disk, underneath a big, ruby and amethyst encrusted 'V', with two Thestrals closing up on the sides and a Phoenix spreading its wings over it.

The locket itself was an aged, slightly burnt golden color. So there was no doubt where the family's loyalty had lain. A chain in the same gold color that, at first glance, looked like an ordinary chain was revealed to be something else when you took a closer look. The chain was made up of small V's linked together with an odd symbol. It looked like a triangle but had a thin line with a circle around it going through the middle.

"It's gorgeous." Hermione said and handed it back to her. 

The class was dismissed and they walked, arms linked, out to the small stone square that separated the charms classroom from the main building.

She and Hermione were walking behind some of the other students when she heard Ron start to speak; "It's _'Leviosa'_ not '_Leviosar.'_ She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends." He said and Cassie's blood began to boil, the energy crackled around her hands and it grew worse when she heard Hermione let out a small gasp before she ran away to the main building.

The energy, which she thought was her magic, snapped when she saw her friend's shoulders shake with sobs and lashed out when she heard Harry agree with Ron.

A bolt of, purple colored, energy shot out towards Ron's back and seized him, making the students around stop what they were doing and start to look at the scene, amazement on their faces.

"What did you just call her?" Cassie hissed out in a dangerous voice that made Ron's face pale and the boys around him gulp loudly.

"Well?" She pressed on and it didn't take long before he promptly fainted and fell to the ground. Cassie shot him and Harry, whose eyes flashed with hurt, a deadly glare before rushing after Hermione.

"What just happened?" Cassie heard Neville ask as she stormed away.

….

She found Hermione crying in a stall in the second floor bathroom, or more commonly known as, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Mione? It's Cassie. Please come out?" She whispered softly through the door. The only answer she got was a sob and a small sniff.

She looked at the lock and whispered a soft '_Alohomora_' before opening the door and drawing the sobbing witch into her arms.

"He's just a git, Mione." She whispered, stroking the girl's hair, "Just ignore him."

Cassie didn't know how long they stood there before she heard the opening of the door that led to the bathroom. A horrible smell filled the room and when she poked her head out of the cubicle to see who it was, she was greeted by a horrifying sight.

A full-grown mountain Troll stood there with a giant club in its hand, looking around the bathroom and, even worse, he'd seen her.

She quickly pushed Hermione back into the cubicle and locked the door just as the troll took a swipe with its club that knocked down the walls of the cubicle, covering them in debris.

She pushed the debris off of them and pulled Hermione out of the way as the troll took another swipe. 

She looked behind it and saw Harry and Ron standing there, looking as horrified as she felt.

The boys started throwing whatever they could find at the troll as Hermione began shouting 'HELP!' and Cassie, once again, pulled her out of the way of the troll's club.

"Oi! Pea brain!" She heard Ron shout and she giggled despite the situation. The troll turned its attention away from the girls to the boys just long enough for the girls to sneak into another corner of the room.

It probably heard the rustling of their clothes as it turned its eyes back to them almost immediately.

The club swung towards them two more times, one hitting the sinks next to them and the other making contact with something solid, that neither Hermione, the boys or the troll could figure out how it'd gotten there.

A lightly purple colored barrier was between the girls and the trolls club, successfully knocking it back a couple steps as it took another swing.

Cassie's hands seemed to glow as she pushed the troll further away from them with the barrier, unfortunately that meant it got closer to the boys.

Harry ran to the troll and grabbed its club, making him rise with it as the troll pulled it up. He landed on the troll's shoulders as the club was slung forward making the troll halt his movement and look around bewildered.

It shook its head around making Harry's wand get jammed up its nose, and they all cringed at the sight and sound of it.

The troll seemed to snap out of whatever funk it was in and started shaking its head back and forth again.

Harry grabbed its ears to keep from falling off but the troll reached back and grabbed him with its hand holding him out in front of its club.

"Do something!" Harry shouted just as he barely escaped a swing of the club. 

"What?" Ron shouted back. 

"Anything!"

Cassie could only watch the scene with horrified eyes, as she hadn't figured out how to get the shield down yet.

"Hurry up!" Harry shouted as Ron pulled out his wand. 

"Swish and flick!" Hermione yelled to him as he pointed his wand at the troll.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." He said with a steady voice and right after the trolls club left its hand and soared just behind its head.

The troll noticed the lack of club soon and turned around just in time to see it swing towards its head, knocking him out.

The troll dropped Harry and started falling to the ground, giving Harry just enough time to slip out from under it.

It landed on the floor with a loud 'thud', a big cloud of dust blowing up from the impact. 

Hermione and Cassie slowly stood up, the shield still up, and looked towards the troll.

Harry and Ron stepped closer to it and poked it. 

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked. 

"I don't think so, just knocked out." Harry answered and pulled his wand out of its nose.

A chorus of 'ugh' went around and Hermione, along with Cassie, looked downright nauseous. 

"Ew, troll boogers." Ron said.

The door flew open and Professor McGonagall ran in, followed by Snape and Quirrell.

Her hand flew up towards her chest, "Oh my goodness. Explain yourself, both of you!" She said looking sternly at Harry and Ron.

"Well, what it is-" Harry began but Hermione cut him off. 

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." She said as the older witch turned around to look at her, eyes growing large at the sight of Cassie's shield, as did Quirrell and Snape's.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, sounding disappointed. 

"I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it." She said looking down at her feet, "But I was wrong." She looked up again, "If Harry, Ron and Cassie hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead." She grabbed Cassie's hand.

"Be that as it may," McGonagall began, "It was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more of a rational behavior on your part and I am very disappointed in you, Miss Granger." She said sternly, "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor…. for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen…. Well, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first-year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale."

She turned to Cassie, "As it seems you also helped by keeping Miss Granger safe, Miss Vergo. You will, along with these gentlemen, be awarded five points for sheer dumb luck." McGonagall and Snape started to leave but Harry stopped them.

"Uhm… Professors? Cassie doesn't know how the shield went up, so she doesn't know how to get rid of it." He said.

Snape turned to look at it, "Take the girls to Dumbledore, Minerva, and I will see to it that these two get back to their common room." He said and continued walking out the door, Harry and Ron rushing after him.

McGonagall opened the door and motioned for them to start walking, the door swinging shut behind them once they were out.

They walked along the main corridor, up a couple of stairs, turned down a corridor and stopped in front of a statue of a gargoyle. 

McGonagall turned to the statue and said; "Lemon Drop."

The gargoyle moved aside and revealed an ascending circular staircase. 

McGonagall led the girls up the staircase and stopped in front of an old wooden door.

She knocked twice on the door and waited. 

A shout of 'Enter' was heard and the door swung open and the girls walked in after McGonagall.

Dumbledore's eyes shoved a slight surprise when she walked in followed by the faintly purple covered girls.

"And what, may I ask, happened here?" He asked and conjured three chairs for them to sit in. 

"Apparently, Miss Granger went looking for the mountain troll and Potter, Weasley and Miss. Vergo here came to her rescue. Thus the predicament when Miss Vergo was defending her."

"So it seems….. Do you know how this happened, Cassie?" Dumbledore said turning to her. 

"I honestly have no idea, sir. My only thought was to protect us and, apparently, this is what my mind came up with." She said with a slightly shy tone.

"I see….. and you do not know how to take it down, correct?" He asked her and at her nod continued, "Well, this _is_ a slight problem…." He mused.

"You mean you don't know how to get it off?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Dumbledore turned to her, "That is correct, Miss Granger. One thing I have never understood in my many years is the workings of the Vergo's magic. You see, I've taught here for a long time and have also been headmaster for quite some time, and I have never, in all these years, come across something as complex and shielded as their magic." Cassie and Hermione's jaw dropped and McGonagall's face took on a surprised look.

He continued, "The Ancient House of Vergo is just that, ancient. And has, as such, very protected belongings. Your vault has blood wards on it, correct? That is not the only blood ward you will come across when dealing with your inheritance. If I recall correctly, the Mansion have even stronger wards, almost bordering on Dark Magic. It is impossible for someone unwelcomed to enter the property. If they would try, they would most likely be hit with a stunning curse so harsh, that they would burst into flames right on the spot."

Hermione turned and gaped at Cassie and uttered a quiet 'Whoa.'

"And it seems that Miss Granger is now protected under your magic, Miss Vergo." Dumbledore smiled at them, his eyes twinkling.

"What?" The girls asked him. 

"The shield around you is made up of the purest, most powerful magic there is. Love." He said and continued, "You care for Hermione, as a sister it would seem, and your magic recognizes that."

"You really think of me as a sister?" Hermione said to her, tears welling up in her eyes and at Cassie's nod flung herself into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I think of you as a sister too, you know." She mumbled into Cassie's shoulder as the other girl hugged her back.

Minerva smiled at the scene and watched, with a delighted expression, as the shield seemed to give a little pulse and intensify in color. A bracelet appeared around Hermione's wrist before the shield dimmed and disappeared completely just a second later.

Hermione held up her wrist to examine it, "What's this?" She asked turning to Dumbledore again, her other hand firmly clasped with Cassie's.

He smiled at her, "That is another version of the Vergo's family crest. It is given to honorary members of the family and I would be correct assuming Harry has something like it?" He turned to Cassie who nodded.

"He has a thin leather bracelet where that is engraved." She said smiling fondly. 

"So what does this mean?" Hermione asked whilst admiring the bracelet.

"It means that, if you are in danger the magic of the Vergo's will in, some way, help you. It might not be clear how, but it will help, it won't allow you to die if it isn't your time to go either." He added and turned to Minerva.

"Will you take Miss Granger back to the common room? I wish to speak with Miss Vergo." The older witch nodded and led Hermione back through the door.

He held out a bowl to Cassie, "Lemon Drop?" He asked her and she grabbed one.

"I know this must seem terribly confusing, Cassie, but I can assure you that the meaning of it all will show in time." He smiled, a nostalgic look crossing his face, "I grew up with your great-grandmother, actually. She tried to explain to me, the inner workings of the magic I mean, but she never quite understood it herself, as no one in the family has done. Apart from your mother." He leaned forward, his hands clasped together on the desk.

"She was an exceedingly bright witch and an even more loyal friend. She was very good friends with many people from all the houses. But the one she was the absolutely most loyal to… was Harry's mother, Lily and your father."

Cassie looked at him, "How come nobody speaks of him?" She asked innocently and a grave look colored his face.

"I will tell you that in do-time but remember this; both of your parents loved you more than life itself, Cassie. That is why your mother gave her life to save yours, why you have so much power.  
>Love, in all its simplicity, is the world's strongest magic, never forget that, Cassie." He said.<p>

….

Cassie sat next to Hermione, across from Ron and Harry, at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Take a bit of a toast or anything mate." Ron said, looking worriedly at Harry who was just sitting there, poking his food.

Hermione turned to him, "Ron's right, Harry. You'll need your strength today." She said. 

"I'm not hungry." Harry sighed.

"Good luck today, Potter." Cassie heard and saw Snape standing behind him, "But now again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll. A little game of Quidditch should be easy work. Even if it is against Slytherin." He sneered and walked away, a slight limp to his gait.

"That explains the blood." She heard Harry mumble and turned around quickly. 

"What blood?" She asked with a concern that shocked even herself.

Harry snapped out of it, "Listen," He said and the three of them leaned in closer, "Last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could get past that three-headed dog. But, he got himself bit and that's why he's limping." He said and Cassie shook her head slightly.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione questioned. 

"The day Cassie and I were at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts business, very secret." He said and looked at Ron.

"So you're saying-" Hermione began and Harry cut her off. 

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants." He said and Cassie shook her head.

"Please, Harry. Just drop it. You haven't any proof and you don't want to get yourself into that kind of trouble, if Snape _was_ attempting to steal it I'm sure Dumbledore would find out before he even got to it." She said and looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine, I'll drop it." He grumbled, "For now."

**Please R&R!**


	6. Quidditch

**I don't own anything except my OC's**

"_Fine I'll drop it." He grumbled, "For now."_

As soon as Harry had finished his sentenced a familiar hooting was heard and Hedwig came flying into the Great Hall.

She dropped a big package when she flew over Harry and then flew back out.

Harry held it in his hands, a disbelieving look on his face.

"A bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione said and looked at Harry. 

"But I….I never get mail." He said and shook his head.

"Let's open it." Ron said and the three of them started untying the knots that held the paper to it.  
>Cassie sat back and watched as they did so, a small smile playing at the edge of her mouth.<p>

The paper came off and Harry couldn't believe his eyes, "It's a broomstick." He said with amazement.

"That's not just a broomstick, Harry, it's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron exclaimed. 

"But who-" Harry started and Cassie pointed to the Head table where McGonagall sat, petting Hedwig.

Harry sent her a grateful smile before standing up.

They walked out of the Great Hall and Cassie grabbed his arm, "Good luck, Harry." She said and smiled at him. 

"Thanks, Cass." He said and then walked off towards the Quidditch pitch.

….

Cassie sat next to Hermione and Ron, who was explaining to her how Quidditch worked, waiting for the game to begin, "So, if I've understood you right, there are seven players." She started and he nodded, "One keeper, two Beaters, three Chasers and a Seeker, right?" He nodded again and she continued, "Okay, the Beaters make sure that the Bludgers don't hit the other players. The Chasers try to throw the….. what's it called again?" She asked him.

"Quaffle." He said and she nodded. 

"Right, Quaffle. The Chasers try to throw that through the hoops that the Keeper is guarding. And the Seeker try to catch that small golden thingy." She said and Ron laughed.

"It's called the Golden Snitch." He said and Cassie blushed. 

"The Golden Snitch, right, got it." 

He smiled again and then turned to watch the teams entering.

The Slytherins were the first to enter the pitch and quickly mounted their brooms and flew up.

Cassie watched in awe as they maneuvered around the pitch on their brooms but soon got a big smile on her face as she saw the Gryffindors enter.

She saw Harry fly upwards and gave him a thumbs up when he spotted her.

She heard the speakers come to life and a boy's voice blared out of them;

"_HELLO, AND WELCOME TO HOGWARTS FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SEASON! TODAYS GAME, SLYTHERIN VERSUS GRYFFINDOR!" _ The crowd cheered and the players stopped in, what looked to Cassie, random spots.

"_THE PLAYERS TAKE THEIR POSITIONS AS MADAM HOOCH STEPS OUT ONTO THE FIELD TO BEGIN THE GAME!"_

"Now, I want a nice, clean game from all of you!" Cassie heard her say before she kicked the box below her so that the lid opened. 

"_THE BLUDGERS ARE UP, FOLLOWED BY THE GOLDEN SNITCH. REMEMBER, THE SNITCH IS WORTH 150 POINTS. THE SEEKER WHO CATCHES THE SNITCH ENDS THE GAME."_

Madam Hooch bent down and grabbed the Quaffle, looking around one last time before throwing it up into the air.

"_THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED AND THE GAME BEGINS!" _

Cassie watched in awe as the players skillfully flew around the pitch, the Chasers from Gryffindor throwing the Quaffle between each other and soon enough Gryffindor scored their first points.

"_ANGELINA JOHNSON SCORES! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"_

Cassie noticed that, as Gryffindors points increased, the Slytherin players got more and more aggressive.

"_SLYTHERIN TAKES POSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE. BLETCHLEY PASSES TO CAPTAIN MARCUS FLINT."_

Cassie saw a big, troll like Slytherin fly towards Gryffindors Keeper and she watched with anger as he tackled and kicked any Gryffindor player that went near him.

She turned to Ron, "Is he allowed to do that?" She asked. 

He shrugged his shoulders, "Probably not but, it's Quidditch. There aren't that many players who follow all of the rules." He said and turned back to the game.

She let out a big breath when she saw their keeper block the Quaffle from entering the hoops.

The Gryffindor Chasers were flying around the stands that the students were in, trying to get rid of the Slytherins following them.

They skillfully moved around them and soon enough scored again.

"_ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"_

And, sure enough, the Slytherins got even more aggressive as she could only watch in horror as one of the Slytherin Chasers, (their captain was it?) took one of the Beaters bats and fired a Bludger straight towards Gryffindors keeper.

It hit him and he crashed into the hoop, falling quickly towards the ground.

The Gryffindors began booing and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that were watching the game soon joined.

"That's vile!" Hermione shouted next to her and she quickly agreed.

And now, because they didn't have a keeper anymore, Slytherin soon had more points than Gryffindor and at this rate they would lose big-time.

Suddenly Cassie saw Harry start to wobble around on his broom. 

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" She heard Hagrid ask behind her and Hermione turned to her and Ron.

"It's Snape." She whispered, "He's jinxing the broom!" 

"Jinxing the broom?" Ron repeated, "What do we do?" 

"Leave that to me." She said and ran off.

"What do you reckon she's gonna do?" Ron asked Cassie. 

"I haven't a clue." She said and shook her head.

She watched as the broomstick threw him around and jerked so badly that he was now hanging under it by his arms.

"Come on Hermione." She said, anxiously rubbing her hands together.

And as sudden as it began it stopped and Harry swung himself back up onto the broom and flew off.

"Well, that's a relief." She heard Ron say and could only nod.

She watched as Harry flew towards Slytherin's seeker and rammed into him once he was next to him.

They pushed each other back and forth, making a sharp dive towards the ground.

Cassie held her breath as they got closer and closer to it and let it out sharply as Harry made a sharp turn barely a feet from the ground.

He flew along, not high off it, and started reaching for the Snitch.

Cassie saw him slowly stand up, not even wobbling, and just as it looked like he would catch it his broom gave another jerk and he fell forwards, landing on the ground with a 'thump'.

She, and the rest of the Gryffindors, held their breath as he stood up and held his stomach.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick." She heard Hagrid say and just as he'd finished the sentence Harry spit out a small golden thing.

'He caught the Snitch in his MOUTH?' Cassie thought, shaking her head in amusement.

"_HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! HARRY POTTER RECEIVES 150 POINTS FOR CATCHING THE SNITCH!" _

Madam Hooch blew her whistle just as the announcer finished his sentence and called out; "Gryffindor wins!"

The crowd immediately started cheering and clapping their hands rapidly, as well as chanting Harry's name.

Harry held up the Snitch and looked towards Cassie who gave him a warm smile.

…  
>They were walking back to the Castle with Hagrid when Hermione brought up the Snape issue.<p>

"Nonsense!" Hagrid said, "Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" He questioned.

"Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?" Harry retailed.

Hagrid looked taken aback, "Who told you about Fluffy?" He said.

'Fluffy, really?' Cassie thought.

"Fluffy?" Ron questioned.

That thing has a name?" Hermione asked.

"Of course he's got a name." Hagrid said, "He's mine. I bought him off an Irishman fellow I met at the pub last year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" He cut himself off.

"Yes?" Harry prompted. 

Hagrid shook his head, "I shouldn't have said that. No more questions! Don't ask no more questions! That's top-secret, that is." He said, trying to sound stern.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it." Harry said.

Hagrid stopped in front of the, "Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher." He said looking down at them.

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see them. I've read all about them." Hermione said and continued, "You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking."

"Exactly." Harry said.

"Now, you listen to me, all three of you, because it doesn't look like Cassie's in on this, you're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. " Hagrid said.

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry question and Hagrid paled slightly.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that." He said and started walking away.

"Nicholas Flamel. Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Cassie heard Harry whisper and she turned to him.

"Harry, please. Just drop it." She pleaded. "Hagrid said that it was dangerous, please listen to him! Just leave it be." She said and walked away.

…..  
>The months passed by quickly and soon it was almost Christmas. Cassie had been getting closer with Hermione but had also began to spend some time with Ron's older brothers Fred and George.<p>

Cassie sat in the Great Hall, thinking to herself whilst writing on her Potions essay when she felt someone sit down next to her.

"Hi Fred, hi George." She said without looking up.

"How did you know it was us?" They said at the same time making Cassie giggle.

"Because I know you, and Harry, Ron and Hermione are in the library researching Nicholas Flamel," She said. "Again." She sighed.

"Forget about them, Cassie." George said.

"Yeah, if they want to get into trouble that's their problem." Fred said and threw an arm around her shoulders, "So, what's your plan for the holidays?" He asked.

Cassie sighed, "Me and Harry are staying here. There's not a chance in the world that we're going back to the Dursley's." She said, a small bit of hatred leaking into her voice, "What about you guys? Going home?" She asked them.

George nodded, "Mom would kill us if we didn't." He said and Cassie laughed.

"She has to be a pretty good mum if she can keep you two in line." She said and laughed as the twins put on innocent faces.

"You don't believe that we would do anything bad, do you Cassie?" Fred pouted at her.

"We haven't done a bad thing in our life!" George said with an identical pout and Cassie's laughter grew.

"Oh no, what was I thinking? You two are innocence personified." She laughed and squeaked when Fred poked her stomach.

"You think that's funny, do you?" He said and continued tickling her.

She giggled and slipped out under his arm, running towards the exit quickly. Letting out another laugh when she saw them stand up and run after her.

…..  
>Cassie and Harry stood in front of the entrance, waving goodbye to Hermione as she walked towards the Hogwarts Express.<p>

They turned to walk back inside when they couldn't see them anymore, "So…." Harry began.

"So…." Cassie mimicked before grinning, "You're it!" She shouted and poked him before running off. She heard Harry's laugh join her before he ran after.

She ran through the grounds, down towards Hagrid's hut where she knocked on the door and slipped inside when he opened it.

"Cassie?" He questioned, "What are you doing here?"

She held a finger up to her lips and whispered, "Hiding from Harry."

Hagrid looked confused, "And why are you hiding from Harry?"

"We're playing tag." Cassie giggled out and Hagrid shook his head before a knock on the door was heard.

He went to open it and Cassie slinked down under the table.

She heard Hagrid talking to Harry, trying to convince him that she wasn't there and failing miserably.

"Why would Cassie be here, Harry?" She heard Hagrid say before she saw two feet in front of her and then let out a loud squeal as two hands grabbed her and drew her out.

Harry smiled down at her, "You're it!" He shouted and poked her before running off.

She scrambled to her feet and heard Hagrid let out a hearty laugh as she sprinted after Harry.

…  
>The days leading up to Christmas Day were slow. Not many students had stayed behind and Cassie found herself missing her friends even though Harry and Ron were there with her.<p>

She was currently sitting in her dorm room, which was empty save for her, making the finishing touches on Harry's gift.

She had made it a tradition, seeing as the Dursley's wouldn't give them any money, to make something for Harry anyways and this year she'd made a drawing of him playing Quidditch.

She'd been to all of the games and practices he'd had so far and she felt an odd sort of longing when she watched him, almost as if her body subconsciously wanted to join.

She shook her head to clear it from the thought before looking back at the drawing, all the while singing quietly to herself, _"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

A shout of 'CASSIE!' snapped her out of it and she quieted her singing to a soft humming as she listened to the person shout, "IT'S DINNERTIME!" The unmistakable voice of Ron shouted and she quickly got of the bed before walking down the staircase to the common room.

Harry and Ron smiled at her before they walked out of the portrait-hole, heading towards the Great Hall.

When they entered Cassie marveled at the sight, the ceiling was charmed so it appeared to be snowing but the snow never touched them, small pieces of enchanted mistletoes flew around and a great, big tree stood in the corner, decked out in all kinds of decorations.

They took a seat at the Gryffindor table, which was being used as the shared dinner-table for the holidays. The food was already on the table so they just started loading their plates with it.

Cassie found herself sitting next to Professor Snape and across from Professor McGonagall with Harry on her other side, Ron on his other. She silently watched the teachers as they ate and suddenly found a light pressure on her…..mind?' No, that couldn't be it; you can't have pressure on your mind, can you?' She thought and just shook her head slightly, becoming quite surprised when it went away.

She heard Snape whisper something to McGonagall that sounded oddly like, "It's already in place, I can't get through."

'Already in place? What's he talking about?' She thought but then just shook her head again, 'It isn't any of my business anyway.' She added in her head.

"So…..Cassie…." She heard Harry say next to her and she turned her head to him, a lock of dark hair falling out of the bun she had it in.

"Hm….?" She said as she took a bite of her food.

"I was just wondering….." He trailed off.

Cassie let out a small laugh, "Yes, Harry. I do it every year, of course it's not going to end just because we're here." She gave him a warm smile which he returned, making a confused look cross Ron's face.

Cassie took a deep breath and turned to Snape, "Professor? I was wondering something about the essay you gave us." She said nervously, clasping her hands together in her lap.

He looked mildly annoyed at her question but answered anyway, "And what would that be, Miss Vergo?"

"I was wondering isn't there another recipe for the potion you assigned us? I was going through some old notes in a secondhand book I bought and there was the same potion, well the same Antidote because it was for the same Poisons, but a completely different ingredients list." She began and took a deep breath before continuing, "Instead of the Bezoar, Standard Ingredient, Unicorn Hair and Mistletoe Berries there were Honeywater, Mint Sprigs, Mandrake and Lavender essence. And I was wondering if they really do make the same thing or if it was someone who was completely rubbish at potions who had the book before me?"

Snape looked taken-aback at the question and thought for a moment before answering, "It seems that you've found a very good book," He began, "It is just as the book says, they really do make for the same Antidote but the second list you mentioned makes for a longer brewing and a bigger chance for failure." He said and Cassie nodded.

"Right, but why would a first-year have written that down then? I mean, if it is more difficult to make it that way shouldn't it be more appropriate for an older student to have that particular recipe?"

He looked thoughtful, "It might have belonged to an older student, but then again there are students, such as yourself, whom already are at that level in their potion-making. Good luck on your essay, Miss Vergo." He said before he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

McGonagall turned to her, "I think you're the only student he is polite to who isn't a Slytherin, Miss Vergo." She said to her before she too walked out of the Great Hall.

….  
>Harry, Ron and Cassie were making their way back to the tower when he suddenly turned to her, "How do you do it?" He demanded.<p>

She looked at him with a confused face, "Do what, exactly?"

"You know what I mean!" He ranted, "How did you get Professor Snape to like you? Because, Merlin help me, he doesn't seem like a person who gets along with everybody."

Ron made an agreeing noise but didn't say anything.

Realization dawned on her face, "I don't know really…. Hermione asked me the same thing a month ago and I didn't know then either….. But I have to agree, Snape's had it out for you since we started here." Cassie said, shaking her head softly.

They walked in silence until they got to the Fat Lady, "Password?" She asked.

"Beware of Gred and Forge." Cassie said and the portrait swung open, "Why do we have that password again?" She asked Harry as they entered.

He sighed, "Because the Slytherins somehow found out what our last password was."

"Well….." Cassie began, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Harry. You too Ron." She said, smiling at them.

He smiled back, "Goodnight, Cassie." He said and hugged her tightly, Ron following suit but with a slightly lighter hug.

She let go of him and walked up to her dorm room, where she finished wrapping Harry's gift and then picked up the guitar she had transfigured, with the help of Professor McGonagall, a couple months ago.

She sat down on her bed with it in her lap and began strumming it softly, her voice soon joining in with the soft melody, _"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and past….."_

…_  
><em>Cassie woke the next morning to someone shouting her name. She groaned and put her pillow over her head, but the person, or persons, shouting weren't giving up.

"CASSIE! CASSIE!" She heard Harry shout.

"WAKE UP!" Ron shout followed his and Cassie sighed before stepping out of her bed and began walking towards the stairs.

Once she had reached the bottom she ran up to Harry and threw her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." She said softly, "You too, Ron." She smiled at him which he returned.

"Merry Christmas, Cass." They echoed before Harry handed her a small box.

She gingerly took it, and at the same time handed Harry and Ron their boxes, and shook it softly before starting to un-wrap the paper from it.

She heard Harry gasp next to her but she paid it no mind as she slid the lid of the box to reveal a small, dried purple rose. Well, it wasn't really dried, probably just restored with magic but the idea was the same.

She smiled brightly at Harry when she saw him studying the picture before throwing his arms around her, squeezing tightly.

They let go of each other and walked over to the two small piles of packages addressed to them.

She saw Harry pick up his pile and walk over to a corner and she followed his lead, picking up the small boxes and walking over to an armchair in the corner of the room.

The first one she opens is from Hermione, it's a book on advanced potions along with a small bag of muggle candy and a card that says; _"Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays, Cassie. Love Mione."_

She sets it down on the table in front of her before picking up the next one. It's a bag of chocolate from Honeydukes with a messy _'Happy Holidays, Cassie. -Ron'_ scrawled on it.

Taking a small piece of chocolate she gingerly picks up the next gift. The note on it makes her smile fondly as she holds it up to read the, surprisingly neat, scrawl on it, _"To our little Violet Cassis, don't do anything fun while we are away! Lots of hugs and kisses Gred & Forge."_

Shaking her head at the odd nicknames she carefully unwrapped the, rather large, box.

Inside it there were all kinds of things, a new Quill, which she had mentioned needing, a bottle of dark purple ink and a roll of parchment along with some various candies like, Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills and Treacle Fudge.

There was also another small package with a note attached to it inside the box that she picked up and looked suspiciously at.

Taking the note from the box she read it, an even bigger smile gracing her lips which made Ron look at her suspiciously.

"What's that?" He asked and she handed him the note.

He began reading out-loud; _"Have a Very Merry Christmas, Cass. XOXO Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred, George & Lee. PS. We didn't write this!"_ He looked perplexed, "Since when do you hang-out with them? And what the bloody hell does that last part mean?" He asked before handing the card back to her.

"Uhm…. Sometime during Halloween. And that means that the girls wrote the note." She said before opening the small box.

Inside it, resting on a small violet pillow, laid a small charm bracelet.

The bracelet had all of their first letters and some random items that in some way meant something to them.

She put it on before Ron handed her something, "It's from mum." He said and pointed to his sweater.

Cassie nodded before picking the nicely purple colored sweater, bearing a large silver C, out of the box.

She looked it over and smiled before pulling it on, the warmth closing in around her making her sigh happily.

She turned to the boys, "So… what did you guys get?" She asked them curiously, tucking her legs underneath her.

They pointed to their sweaters before Ron continued, "I got some candy and that drawing you made me." He said and pointed to the drawing of him playing Wizard's Chess.

Cassie nodded before turning to Harry, "Well, the sweater, the drawing and this." He said and picked up a worn looking cloak that made Cassie's eyes grow wide.

"Harry….. do you know what that is?" She asked him and answered her own question when he shook his head, "It's an invisibility cloak." She said and his jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?" He questioned and she nodded, "Bloody hell."

"They're really rare." Ron said to him and looked at it closely.

"Was there a note with it?" Cassie asked Harry who handed her a small note with elegant handwriting on it.

'_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well." _She read quietly to herself, "No signature?" She questioned as she handed the note back to him.

He shook his head, "Weird….." Cassie mused before they headed to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

….

The holidays passed by in a blur, Ron and Harry spent almost all their time together, either playing Wizard's Chess or researching in the library, and Cassie spent hours upon hours reading her Potions book and finishing up that essay.

People had started to return to the school today and Cassie was sitting in the Great Hall, reading quietly.

A pair of arms suddenly dropped around her shoulders and she felt herself being lifted into somebody's lap.

She turned her head slightly and came face-to-chest with someone.

She looked up and saw a pair of sparkling eyes filled with mischief looking back at her, "Hi, Fred." She said before returning to her book.

"How is it that you can tell us apart when not even our own mother can?" He asked, his arms tightening around her mid-section.

She smiled faintly, "I have my ways." She mumbled.

She heard someone shout her name and looked up towards the entrance where she saw Hermione standing.

She quickly untangled herself from Fred's arms before running towards Hermione, throwing her arms around her.

They released each other before they started to walk back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"So, how was your holidays?" She asked her, linking her arm with hers.

"Boring, Ron and Harry actually spent most of their time looking for Nicholas Flamel in the library so I haven't done that much. I finished the potions essay early so I haven't really had anything to do." Cassie trailed off, "How was your holidays then?" She asked and turned to Hermione.

"Ok, I guess. We went to my grandma's house on Christmas and then I spent the rest of the holidays reading." She said.

Cassie nodded and gave the Fat Lady their password before entering the common room.

…..  
>Cassie, Ron and Harry were sitting in the library, Cassie studying and the boys mainly just sitting there when they heard a voice from behind them.<p>

"I had you looking in the wrong section." Hermione's voice floated over to them, "How could I be so stupid." She said and sat down, slamming a thick book down on the table, "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." She continued and Ron looked disbelieving.

"This is light reading?" He asked, his eyes slightly wide.

"If your name's Hermione it is." Cassie said before returning to her book.

Hermione opened the book and began searching for something.

"Of course! Here it is." She said and started reading from the book, "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone."

"The what?" Harry and Ron repeated and Cassie could almost hear Hermione roll her eyes.

"Honestly, don't you two read? _**The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It'll transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal**_." Hermione read.

"Immortal?" Ron asked.

"It means you'll never die." Hermione answered.

"I know what it means!" Ron said, sounding aggravated.

"I'm gonna go back to the common room, guys." Cassie said and stood, "I'll see you later."

She took her bag and started walking out of the library, with a small frown on her face.

'Their gonna get themselves into trouble.' She thought as she made her way up one of the stairs.

"CASSIE!" She heard a voice behind her.

"Oi! Wait up!" Another joined and she spun around to see who it was.

Fred and George were hurrying towards her, wearing matching grins on their faces.

"Hi, guys. What have you done now?" She asked them, crossing her arms.

"What makes you think we have done anything?" George asked.

"Because you two are looking way to innocent right now." She said and Fred slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Aww, look Georgie! She cares about us!" Fred said in a high-pitched voice.

"Group hug!" George said in his own and Cassie's suspicions went higher.

She untangled herself from them, "Okay, now I know you've done something." She said and started her walk towards the common room again.

The twins grinned and suddenly there was a loud 'BOOM!' followed by the screeching sound of Alicia and Angelina yelling, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

The twins glanced at Cassie before breaking into a run, hurrying down the corridor.

A green haired Angelina and an equally blue haired Alicia came running out through the portrait hole.

They looked at her, "Where are they?" Angelina demanded.

Cassie pointed down the hall and they sent her a grateful smile before running down the corridor.

She shook her head and looked at the Fat Lady.

"Those two are going to blow this place up one day." The lady said and Cassie nodded.

"Probably, but at least we'll go out with a bang." She said and walked inside.

**Okay, another chapter done then.**

**Please R&R!**


	7. The Stone

**I don't own anything except my OC's**

"CASSIE!" She heard behind her before she saw Hermione come running into the common room.

"Hey, Mione."

"The Philosopher's Stone! That's what Fluffy's guarding!" Hermione panted out, leaning against one of the couches.

Cassie frowned, "I know, I don't know how I do but I've known for a while." She said, "Hermione please, don't do anything about it. You're going to get into trouble." She pleaded.

"I always have this." Hermione said and held up her bracelet before rushing out to meet with the boys again.

Cassie sighed before walking up to her dorm and throwing herself down on the bed.

…  
>Cassie and Hermione were sitting in the library the day after and Hermione wasn't looking that cheerful which made Cassie worried.<p>

"Mione, what's wrong?" She asked, concern coloring her tone.

Hermione sighed heavily, "I've got detention tonight."

"You got detention?" Cassie questioned surprised, "You?"

Hermione nodded and sighed sadly.

Cassie shook her head, "I told you, you shouldn't have gone with them, Mione!" She said.

"I know." Hermione whispered, "But there's nothing to do about it now."

Cassie sighed and linked her arm with Hermione's, "Come on, we've got Potions next and you know how Snape gets when somebody's late." She said and started walking down to the Dungeons.

…..  
>That night Cassie was sitting by herself in the common room since Ron, Harry and Hermione just had left for their detention when she felt two hand covering her eyes.<p>

"Guess who?" A voice whispered in her ear and Cassie sighed.

"Well, it's either you or your brother." She teased and she felt the person chuckle behind her.

"I know that, but who of us is it?"

Cassie thought for a moment and said; "Fred."

He sighed and removed his hands, "How do you do that?" He questioned and threw himself down on the couch next to her.

"Not gonna tell you." Cassie said and smiled at him.

"You, my dear, are an evil, evil person." He said before pulling out his Potions book, "Please help me?" He pouted and she laughed.

"Why should I help you if I'm evil?" She said, crossing her arms and leaning back against the couch.

"Because you're the world's nicest evil person?" Fred said and she felt her face morph into one of confusion.

She shook her head, "What does that even mean?" She said before grabbing his book, "Okay, which one is it?" She asked.

He grabbed a small note that was sticking out from the book and turned to that page.

"The Felix Felicis? Why are you brewing Liquid Luck?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Beats me, but will you help me or not?"

She nodded, "Ok, which part is it that your struggling with?"

…  
>Cassie woke that night to a noise in the room and when she squinted her eyes she could make out a blurry figure.<p>

"Mione?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah." The girl in question whispered back.

Cassie sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "How was detention?" She whispered.

Hermione sat down on her bed, "Not as bad as I thought it would be." She confessed, "We were with Hagrid in the forbidden forest, searching for a dead or injured Unicorn."

Cassie nodded, "Did you find it?"

"Yes, well, I didn't find it, Malfoy and Harry did and apparently somebody was drinking from it." Hermione said, shaking her head in disgust.

"_What_?" Cassie hissed, "Who's damned enough to drink the blood of a Unicorn?"

Hermione gave her a strange look, "Who do you think?" She asked.

Cassie's eyes grew wide, "You don't mean…" She trailed off.

Hermione nodded, "That's exactly who I mean." She said before crawling under her covers.

"Bloody hell." Cassie whispered before going back to sleep, neither of them noticing the way Cassie's locket glowed purple.

…

Cassie was walking, along with Hermione, Ron and Harry, from the dungeons having just done their Potions finals exam.

"I'd heard Hogwarts' end-of-year exams were frightful, "Hermione said and continued, "But I found that rather enjoyable."

"Speak for yourself!" Ron exclaimed and turned to Harry, "All right there, Harry?"

Harry rubbed his forehead, "My scar. It keeps burning."

"It's happened before." Hermione said.

"Not like this." Harry said and Cassie grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse?" She said gently.

He shook his head, "I think it's a warning. It means danger is coming." He said.

Harry stopped just outside the school building, "Of course!" He said and turned around, heading towards Hagrid's hut.

"Harry?" Cassie asked running after him, Ron and Hermione hot on her trail.

….  
>They slowed down when they could see the hut and that Hagrid was sitting outside on the doorstep, playing his flute.<p>

"What is it?" Hermione asked once they'd caught up to Harry.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and a stranger turns up and just so happens to have one?" He questioned, "I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pocket? Why didn't I see it before?"

They started running the last bit and came to a stop in front of Hagrid.

"Hagrid, who gave you that egg? What did he look like?" Harry demanded.

"I don't know." He confessed, looking at him, "I never saw his face. He kept his hood up."

"This stranger though, you and he must have talked." Harry pressed on.

Hagrid looked thoughtful, "Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him, 'After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem.'" He said.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Well of course he was interested in Fluffy. How often do you come across a three-headed dog?" Hagrid said, "But I told him, I said, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm them.'"Hagrid continued, "Take Fluffy, for example. Just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep."

Cassie heard the others gasp and saw Hagrid scrunch up his face, "I shouldn't have told you that." He said and the others ran off.

Hagrid looked at her, "Shouldn't you run off with them, Cassie?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I don't want to get into trouble." She stated and sat down next to him.

He chuckled, "You're just like your mother, you are." He said.

Cassie looked up at him, "What was she like?" She asked and Hagrid looked thoughtful.

"Your mother, the little I knew her, was the most caring and sweet person I've ever met. She befriended everyone, from house elves to hippogriffs. For Merlin's sake, her best friend was Professor Snape!" He said and Cassie's jaw dropped.

"Snape? Is that why he's so nice to me?" She asked him.

Hagrid nodded, "Probably, I've never in my life seen him be nice to someone that isn't a Slytherin. There are only three people that I've seen him be outright nice to when I think about it." He said and scratched his beard, "And that would be you, Sophia and Lily, Harry's mum."

Cassie ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "I think, somewhere in the back of my mind, that he would have been a better person if he'd had more friends when he went to school here, because if my suspicions are right, he didn't have that much friends, did he?" She said.

"That's right, the only real friends he had were Sophia, Lily and Malfoy Sr. on his good days."

"Draco's father?" Cassie asked, slightly surprised.

Hagrid nodded once again, "Yeah, and if my memory is right he's Draco's godfather too."

Cassie nodded once again and stood up, "Well, it's getting dark." She said, "We better head to the Great Hall so we don't miss dinner." She said and started walking back to the castle with Hagrid just a few steps behind.

They stepped into the Great Hall and said goodbye, Hagrid heading towards a table for the staff and Cassie towards Gryffindor's.

She heard a shout of 'CASSIE!' and saw two grinning red-heads waving at her.

She smiled back at them and sat down in-between them.

"Hi, guys." She said and started loading her plate with food.

"Hey." Fred and George responded, their mouths full of food.

"Hi, Cassie." Angelina greeted, making a disgusted face at the twins, "Ignore them, they have no manners what so ever."

Cassie giggled, "Will do."

…..

That night Cassie woke up to hear Hermione sneak out their dorm.

She got out of her bed as soon as she heard her close the door and quietly made her way to the top of the staircase.

"_Shh. Trevor, go! You shouldn't be here."_ She heard Ron say, giggling at the picture of him berating a toad.

"Neither should you." She heard Neville's voice and gave a small sigh of relief, "You're sneaking out again, aren't you?" He demanded.

"No, Neville, listen-" She heard Harry begin to say, just to be cut off by Neville.

"No, I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again. I-I'll fight you." Neville said and Cassie silently crept her head around the edge of the staircase, just in time to see Neville bring his fist up, making her do a mental face-palm.

She saw Hermione take out her wand, "Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this." She said and pointed her wand at him, "_Petrificus Totalus._"

As soon as the spell hit him Neville went completely rigid and fell to the floor.

"You're a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant, but scary." Ron said.

Hermione, Ron and Harry stepped around Neville and were just about to go through the door when Cassie stepped out from her hiding place, waving her wand silently to the door, locking it.

Ron gave out a confused sound when he couldn't open the door and they slowly turned around to see Cassie standing there, arms crossed.

She raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Hermione began to say something but quickly shut her mouth again whilst Ron just looked shocked that she could do non-verbal magic.

Harry looked at her, having a sort of silent conversation before she nodded and waved her wand again.

"Fine, just don't get in to _too_ much trouble." She said before walking back to her dorm.

Cassie laid down in her bed and quickly went back to sleep again, making a silent promise to herself that this was the last time she let Harry get away with something like that.

…..

Cassie awoke to Professor McGonagall shaking her, "Miss Vergo?" She said, frantically.

She squinted her eyes up at her Professor, "P-Professor McGonagall?" She asked, letting out a big yawn, "What time is it?"

"That isn't important, you need to come with me. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are in the hospital wing." She said urgently.

Cassie's eyes grew wide and she quickly rose from her bed, throwing her robe on over her pajamas and rushing out of her dorm room after McGonagall.

They arrived in the Hospital Wing to see Madam Pomfrey wrapping Ron's arm in bandage and Harry sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"What happened?" She asked her Professor, sitting down on the bed next to Harry's.

"As you are aware of, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger believed that Professor Snape were trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone, which is extremely inaccurate. I am still confused as to how Mr. Potter got all the way to the Stone, but that doesn't matter. They were right on one aspect, somebody _was _trying to steal the Stone, just not who they thought." McGonagall said, rubbing her temples.

"Then who was it, Professor?" Cassie asked gently, as to not cause her Professor more distress.

"You-Know-Who. Attached as a parasite to the back of Professor Quirrell's head." She said and Cassie let out a small gasp.

"What? Is that why he was wearing that ugly turban?" She asked and her Professor chuckled despite herself.

"Yes, Miss Vergo, that is why he was wearing the turban. But seeing as you now know that they are here and safe I think you and I need to get back to our beds." The Professor said and stood up, dusting of her robes.

Cassie mimicked her and followed her out of the room.

….

Hermione, Ron and Cassie were standing by the staircase, next to the doors leading into the Great Hall when they heard foot-steps below them, making them look down.

They saw Harry standing down there smiling up at them, making them send him smiles of their own.

"All right there, Ron?" He asked.

"All right. You?" Ron answered.

Harry shrugged, "All right, Hermione?" He said.

She smiled at him and grabbed Cassie's hand, "Never better."

….

Cassie was sitting in-between Harry and Fred in the Great Hall, the last day of term. They were having a blast, the food was extra good and the twins were pulling out all the stops for their jokes.

She felt Fred nudge her arm with his and looked up at him, "So, Cass, you and Harry coming to visit us this summer?" He asked, taking a drink from his pumpkin juice.

She shrugged, "I want to, but I'm not sure Harry's aunt and uncle will even let us out of the house." She sighed.

He smiled at her, "Don't worry. If they won't let you, we'll just come and kidnap you." He said and threw his arm over her shoulder, making her giggle happily.

They turned their heads towards the Head Table when they heard someone tap a spoon against their glass and saw Dumbledore stand up.

"Another year gone." He started, "And now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding . And the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points." He said and their table groaned and applauded quietly.

"Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points." The hall once again applauded, "In second place, Ravenclaw with 426 points." The Ravenclaw table applauded happily and Dumbledore continued.

"And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin house." As soon as he'd said that, the Slytherin table broke out into loud cheers, applauding just as loudly.

Dumbledore held up his hand, "Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. Well done." He said and held up a finger, "However, resent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award." He said and the hall broke out into whispers.

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril, 50 points." He said and the students applauded.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess, that Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points." He said and Ron's brothers clapped him on the shoulder.

"And third…..to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage I award, Gryffindor House, 60 points." He said and Hermione leaned towards them.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" She exclaimed and the students at the table broke into wide grins.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points….to Neville Longbottom." He said with a smile and the hall broke into loud cheers.

Neville was sat frozen in his place as people congratulated him.

Cassie leaned across the table and pecked him on the cheek, "Well done, Neville." She said, making him blush.

Dumbledore continued, "Assuming that my calculations are correct…. I believe, that a change of decorations is in order." He said and clapped his hands together, making the banderols with the Slytherin crest on change into Gryffindor's, "Gryffindor wins the house cup." He proclaimed.

The hall once again, excluding Slytherin of course, broke into loud cheers, most of them throwing their hats up into the air.

Cassie felt someone pull her against them and looked up into Fred's smiling face.

She smiled brightly at him and gave him a side-ways hug before throwing her arms around Hermione, jumping around in their private happy-dance, giggling madly.

"We won!" They screamed completely synchronized, making them giggle even more.

…..

"I can't believe it's been a year already. It actually feels kinda strange going home." Hermione said as they were loading their trunks onto the Hogwarts Express.

Cassie nodded, "It does feel strange….Time really has flown by, hasn't it?" She said.

They waved to Hagrid before going inside in search for a compartment, finding Harry and Ron already sitting in one.

They smiled at the boys before taking their seats across from them, "Are you guys coming to visit us this summer?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Cassie, "I don't know, only if Uncle Vernon will allow it." He said.

"Which means probably not." Cassie finished, sighing sadly.

The train whistled before it started to move out of the station, and Hermione smiled sadly at Cassie.

"Until next year then." She said and Cassie gave a small nod.

Cassie looked at Harry's hands, "What's that?" She asked him curiously.

"It's a photo-album," He said, "I got it from Hagrid. It's of my parents." He smiled brightly.

Cassie moved over next to him, "Let's see." She said and grabbed it.

On the first page was a picture of an infant Harry with his parents smiling happily at the camera.

"They look so in love." Cassie whispered before turning the page, gasping when she did so.

Cassie's mum stood, smiling brightly, next to Lily holding Cassie in her arms.

"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed, "You were so cute." She said and Cassie giggled.

"I know right?" She said, giggling even more.

She handed the album back to Harry, "That was all I needed to see." She said.

….

Cassie was standing next to Hermione at King's Cross, their arms thrown around each other tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." She mumbled into her shoulder and she felt Hermione nod.

"I'm gonna miss you more." She whispered back before letting go, Cassie immediately being drawn in to another hug, this time between two redheads.

"But we're gonna miss her most! Right Cass?" They said together and Cassie smiled.

"Of course you are." She said before pecking them both on their cheeks and walking over to where Harry stood.

She looked at him and sighed, "Ready?"

He smiled sadly, "As I ever will be." He said and walked through the barrier.

…

**I'm so happy! I've finally gotten through the first movie!  
>I hope you didn't mind Cassie not being with them when they went to the Philosopher's Stone, I couldn't figure out a way to have her there without it messing up my plot line.<strong>

**So, the next chapter will feature the little I'll write about their summer and the trip to the Burrow. **

**Please R&R!**


	8. Dobby

**So…. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own anything except my OC'S! (Which sucks!)**

Cassie woke up and looked hung her head over the edge of the bunk bed she shared with Harry, looking down at him.

"Harry? You awake?" She whispered, sending a small spark of purple light at him.

"Now I am." He groaned and looked at her, "And how is it that you can do that without anyone coming after you for it?" He asked her, pointing to the small light.

She shrugged and collected her dark hair in a messy bun, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Harry shook his head and stepped out of the bed.

He stopped in the doorway, "You coming?" He asked her and she nodded before jumping down from her bed and walking out after him.

They entered the kitchen and Petunia was on them in an instant, "You," She said and pointed to Harry, "Make coffee and Cassie, start on breakfast." She finished before walking away.

"How is it that I'm her nephew but she only calls you by your name?" He asked her.

Cassie took out the eggs and bacon from the fridge, "Beats me." She said and started cooking.

After breakfast they went back up to their room, closing the door behind them.

Hedwig and Zane chirped unhappily in their cages when they saw them, "I know baby," Cassie cooed, petting Zane through his cage, "But Vernon won't allow us to let you out." She smiled sadly at the dark owl.

He chirped again before turning his back to Cassie.

Harry laughed, "He's ignoring you, Cass." He said.

She pouted, "You're mean." She said, crossing her arms.

…..

A couple hours later a shouts of, "HARRY POTTER! CASSIOPEIA VERGO!" Could be heard from downstairs and Cassie quickly walked down followed by Harry.

"Now you've done it." Harry thought to the owls.

They entered the kitchen and looked at Petunia.

She looked up at them, "He's in there. Vernon?" She said and they entered the lounge.

"I'm warning you," He said and looked at them sternly, "If you can't control those bloody birds, they'll have to go." He continued, turning to Dudley to fix his bowtie.

"But their bored." Harry said, "If we can only let them out for an hour or two." Vernon gave a short laugh.

"So you can send secret messages to your freaky little friends? No sir." He said.

"But we haven't had any messages from any of our friends." Harry said, "Not one….all summer."

Vernon and Dudley turned to them, "Who would want to be friends with you?" Dudley asked, "Cassie maybe, but you?" He walked past them, bumping shoulders roughly with Harry.

"I should think you'd be a little more grateful." Vernon said, standing in front of them, "We've raised you since you were babies, given you the food of our table…..even let you have Dudley's second bedroom purely out of the goodness of our hearts." Vernon said and Cassie grabbed Harry's hand when she saw the anger start showing on his face.

"Not now, pumpkin. It's for when the Masons arrive." She heard Petunia say behind her.

"Which should be any minute." Vernon said and waved them into the lounge.

He turned to Petunia and Dudley, "Now, let's go over our schedule once again, shall we?" He said and looked at Petunia, "Petunia, when the Masons arrive, you will be….?" He asked.

"In the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously to our home." She said, waving her arm with an ambitious motion, her tone sounding fake to Cassie's ears.

"Good." Vernon said, "And Dudley, you will be…?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." He said, trying to sound posh and failing miserably.

"Excellent!" Vernon exclaimed and they all turned to look expectantly at Cassie and Harry, "And you?" He asked.

Cassie let out a small sigh, "We'll be upstairs in our bedroom, making no noise what-so-ever and pretending that we don't exist." She said timidly.

"Too right, you will." Vernon said, "With any luck, this could well be the day that I make the biggest deal of my career and you will not mess it up." His tone became stern at the end.

Cassie and Harry nodded their heads and walked up the stairs, the doorbell ringing just as they had entered their room.

Their eyes grew bid when they saw a, what Cassie knew to be an house-elf but Harry didn't, jumping around on their bed.

The house-elf turned to them, "Harry Potter, such an honor it is." It said with a kind of squeaky voice.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, startled.

"Dobby, sir. Dobby the house-elf." He answered and Cassie smiled down at him, waving timidly.

"Are you Miss Cassiopeia?" Dobby asked, walking up to her.

She nodded uncertainly and Dobby smiled at her, "It is an honor to meet you as well." He said and bowed.

"Not to be rude or anything," Harry started, "But this isn't a great time for us to have a house-elf in our room."

"Oh! Yes, sir. Dobby understands." Dobby said, "It's just that Dobby has come to tell you." He said, wringing his hands together, "It is difficult, sir. Dobby wonders where to begin."

"Why don't you sit down?" Harry said.

"S-sit down? Sit down?" Dobby said and started crying.

"Dobby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Harry said and Cassie kneeled down next to Dobby.

"Offend Dobby?" He asked turning around, "Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir…..but never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard, like an equal." He pulled up the rag he was wearing.

"You can't have met many decent wizards then." Cassie said, leaning back against the bed.

"No, I haven't." He answered and looked at her, "You are to kind, Miss Cassiopeia." He said.

"I'm just wondering," Cassie began, "As to how you know my name?" She asked.

"You are on the family tree in master's house." He answered.

Cassie's eyes grew wide, "I'm what?"

"That was an awful thing to say, Dobby shouldn't have said that." He said and started banging his head against the dresser, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" He started shouting.

Cassie grabbed him, "Dobby, stop. Please stop?" She said.

"Dobby, shush. Dobby, please stop. Please be quiet?" Harry said.

He stopped banging his head and Cassie looked at him, "Are you all right?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Dobby had to punish himself, Miss." He said and turned to Harry, "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir." He sat down on the small chair by the desk.

"Your family?" Harry asked, sitting down on the bed.

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir." He answered and Cassie sat down next to Dobby, "Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here….." Dobby trailed off and shuddered, "But Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect Harry Potter. To warn him. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year." He said and continued.

"There is a plot, a plot to make the most terrible things happen."

"What terrible things?" Harry asked, "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made faces and clenched his hands, "Cant' say." He said and held his head in his hands.

"Okay, I understand. You can't say." Harry said, trying to calm him down.

"Don't make me talk. I-" Dobby said and jumped onto the desk, grabbing the lamp there and starting to hit himself in the head with it.

"Dobby. Dobby, put the lamp down." Harry said.

"Bad Dobby." Was all Dobby said and continued to hit himself.

Harry grabbed the lamp and tried to pull it from Dobby, "Give me the lamp!" He said, "Dobby stop."

Harry lifted him of the desk, "Let me go!" Dobby said.

Harry placed him inside the wardrobe and said; "Get in there and keep quiet." Before closing the door, just as Vernon opened the bedroom door.

"What the devil are you doing up here?" He exclaimed.

"We were just-" Harry started.

"You just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke." Vernon said and Cassie rolled her eyes behind Harry's back.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy." Vernon said and turned to Cassie, "That goes for you too, girl." He said before walking out of the room.

Cassie opened the wardrobe door and Dobby stepped out, looking ashamed.

"See why I've got to go back?" Harry asked, "I don't belong here. I belong in your world, at Hogwarts. It's the only place I've got friends." He said.

Dobby looked up at him, "Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" He said.

"Well, I expect they've been…." Harry trailed off, "Hang on. How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?" He asked.

Dobby backed up slightly, "Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby hoped if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him, Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir." He said and pulled out a stack of letters from behind his back, "And if Cassiopeia Black didn't get any letters Harry Potter would stay too." He added.

"Give me those. Now." Harry demanded.

"NO!" Dobby shouted and ran out of the room, Harry hot on his tail.

Cassie sighed and climbed up to her bed, "This isn't good." She whispered to herself.

A couple minutes later Vernon came barging in, dragging Harry by the hair behind him.

"Did you have anything to do with this, girl?" He asked, throwing Harry inside.

She looked at him, "With what?" She asked, confusion on her face.

"It doesn't matter! You will stay in here until I allow you to come out!" He said and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Cassie sighed and looked down at Harry, "What happened?" She asked, smoothing down his hair from where Vernon had grabbed it.

"Dobby." Harry muttered, leaning in to her touch.

She sighed and threw her arms around him, humming a faint melody.

…

The next day Vernon was up bright and early, putting bars up on their window and adding more locks to their door.

"You're never going back to that school." He said when he had fastened the bars, "You're never going to see those freaky friends of yours again. Never!"

Cassie grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze, producing a small ball of purple light between them.

…..

That night, long after they had all gone to bed, Cassie sat be the window on the desk, as awake as she'll ever be when she heard a noise that sounded oddly like an engine.

She shook Harry awake and returned to looking out the window, her eyes widening when she saw it looked like one of the stars moved.

It got closer and closer until Cassie saw that it wasn't a star, it was a car! And a flying one at that.

It hovered next to their window and she saw Ron, Fred and George sitting inside.

"Hiya, Harry, Cassie" Ron said.

"Ron. Fred. George. What are you all doing here?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Rescuing you guys of course." Ron said, "Now, come on. Get your trunks." He said and they did just that, grabbing their owl cages at the same time.

Ron placed a hook on the bars, "You better stand back." He said before George backed out the car, dragging the bars with them.

They backed up to the window once again and Cassie quickly put their trunks in it.

George turned the car around and Fred popped the door open, dragging Cassie inside before Harry gave her the owl cages.

She scooted over into the corner of the backseat and Fred reached for Harry at the same moment the door to the bedroom burst open.

"Petunia, their escaping!" Vernon screamed and grabbed Harry's leg.

"I've got you, Harry." Fred said, throwing his arm around him.

"Come here! " Vernon said.

"Let go of me!" Harry screamed, trying to get his leg out of his hold.

"No, boy! You and those bloody pigeons aren't going anywhere!" He screamed.

"Get off!" Harry said.

"Drive!" Ron shouted and George did just that, making Vernon let go off Harry's leg in the process and fall down from the window.

They closed the car-door and George drew off.

Fred threw his arm around Cassie, "So….what've you been up to all summer Cass?" He asked with a wink.

She giggled and leaned into him, "The long or short version?"

…..

They arrived at the Burrow just as the sun had risen, sneaking quietly into the kitchen.

George walked in first, "Come on." He whispered, "Okay, come on, come on. Shh." He added.

Cassie and Harry looked around in awe at all the things that were perched on the shelves. Small muggle things, such as a rubber duck, were mixed together with larger wizard things, the dishes were even doing themselves!

"Do you think it'd be all right if we had some?" She heard Ron say behind her.

"Yeah, Mum will never know." One of the twins, probably George said.

Cassie stopped in front of a weird looking clock that had places written on it and faces instead of the normal way a clock looked.

She watched as Ron, Fred and George's faces moved from 'Lost' to 'Home'.

They walked further in, looking all over, trying to take it in.

"It's not much. But it's home." She heard Ron say.

"I think it's brilliant." Harry said and Cassie nodded.

A small, plump woman rushed into the room, "Where have you been?" She exclaimed and walked over to them.

"Harry, Cassie. How wonderful to see you dears." She said gently before looking at her sons, sternly.

"Beds empty. No note. Car gone. You could have died. You could have been seen." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

She turned to Harry and Cassie again, "Of course I don't blame you Harry, dear. Or you Cassie." She smiled at them.

"They were starving them, Mum. There were bars on their window." Ron said and Cassie's hand subconsciously went to her stomach, where she could feel her ribs poking out slightly.

Molly pointed a finger at her son, "Well you best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley." She said sternly and Ron gulped.

"Come on, Harry. Time for a spot of breakfast." She said and started steering them towards the kitchen table, "You too, Cassie."

The twins sat down and pulled Cassie in-between them just as a young girl walked into the kitchen.

"Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" She asked.

Yes, dear, it was on the cat." Molly answered before handing Cassie a sandwich.

Her eyes turned to the table and grew wide when they landed on Harry.

"Hello." He said and the girl ran back up the stairs.

Fred and George snickered next to Cassie and she felt her own mouth start to form a smile.

"What did I do?" Harry asked, turning to Ron.

"Ginny. She's been talking about you all summer. A bit annoying, really." Ron said before taking a scoop of his porridge.

"Morning, Weasleys." Cassie heard from behind her and turned around to see an older looking redhead walk in.

"Morning, Dad." The rest of them chorused as he walked over to hang up his cloak.

"What a night. Nine raids. Nine!" He said.

"Raids?" She heard Harry ask.

"Dad works in the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Ron answered, "Dad loves Muggles, thinks they're fascinating."

Their dad sat down at the table, next to Harry and looked between Cassie and Harry.

"And who are you?" He asked after a while.

"Uhm, Cassiopeia Vergo, sir." She answered timidly.

"Oh, sorry, sir." Harry said after her, "I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter."

"Good Lord. Are you really?" He asked, "Well, Ron's told us all about you of course." He said, "Both of you." He added, looking at Cassie with an odd look.

He turned to his food, "When did he get here?" He asked.

Molly turned to the table with her hands on her hips, "This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night." She said.

Arthur looked amazed, almost giddy, "Did you really? How did it go?" He asked.

Molly whirled back around and smacked him on the arm, "I mean- That was very wrong indeed, boys. Very wrong of you." He said, leaning away from his wife slightly.

Cassie giggled and Fred nudged her, "Just wait until you see how bad Mum's temper really is." He said.

She smiled at him, "I don't think I want to." She confessed and turned back to the table just in time to hear Arthur ask; "Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

Cassie had to fight not to let the laughter escape her throat at Harry's face, he looked positively horrified!

Just as Harry was going to answer a screeching was heard outside the window.

Molly turned to it, "Oh, that'd be Errol with the post." She said.

Cassie turned around just in time to see an old owl crash into the window.

"Fetch it, will you, Percy, please?" Molly said and he stood up, walking over to the window to pick up the post.

"He's always doing that." Cassie heard Ron say.

"Oh, look. It's our Hogwarts letters." Percy said, walking back to the table, "And they've sent us Cassie and Harry's as well." He added, handing them out.

"Dumbledore must know you're here." Arthur said, "Doesn't miss a trick, that man."

"Oh, no." George said, "This lot won't come cheap, Mum. The spell books alone are very expensive."

"We'll manage." She said and Cassie could hear the strain on her voice, "There's only one place we're going to get all of this. Diagon Alley." She added.

They finished breakfast and got dressed, put their cloaks on and went to stand by the fireplace.

"Right." Molly said, picking up a flowerpot filled with something that looked like sand, "Here we are, Harry. You go first dear." She said.

Ron stepped forward, "But Harry's never travelled by Floo powder before, Mum." He said.

"Floo powder?" Harry echoed, confused.

"You go first, Ron. So that Harry can see how it's done. Yes." Molly said, waving her youngest son towards her, "In you go." She said and handed him the pot.

Ron grabbed some of the powder and said clearly; "Diagon Alley." He dropped the powder and green flames immediately surrounded him and then suddenly he was gone.

Cassie shielded her eyes from the bright light and Molly stepped forward again, "You see? It's quite easy, dear. Don't be afraid. Come on." She said and pulled Harry towards the fireplace.

He looked scared to death so Cassie stepped forward, "I can go first, Mrs. Weasley." She said.

Molly nodded her head, "Yes, well come on then, dear." She told her and Cassie stepped into the fireplace.

Molly once again held out the pot and Cassie grabbed some powder, "Remember, dear." Molly said, "Loud and clear."

Cassie nodded and took a deep breath before shouting out, "Diagon Alley!"

The flames erupted around her when she dropped the powder and she felt an odd sort of feeling before she tumbled out of the fireplace at The Leaky Cauldron.

Ron stood there, brushing dirt off himself and Cassie giggled, making him turn around.

He looked at her and his eyes went wide, "Why aren't you dusty? Or on the floor?" He asked.

Cassie's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "Should I be?" She asked.

Ron began to answer but Percy tumbled out of the fireplace before he could.

He dusted himself off and looked at them, "We're going looking for Harry." He said.

Cassie sighed, "He didn't say it right, did he?" She asked before following him out the back door.

He tapped the bricks before answering with a curt; "No."

….

They found him with Hagrid a couple minutes into their searching, just barely catching the end of their conversation, "You're a mess, Harry." Hagrid said, "Skulking around Knockturn Alley? Dodgy place. Don't want no one to see you there. People will think you're up to no good."

"I was lost, I-" Was all Harry got out before Cassie threw herself at him.

"Oh my gods, Harry. Are you okay?" She said, squeezing him tightly.

Before he could answer he was pulled into a hug by Mrs. Weasley who started doting on him and Cassie heard a very familiar voice from behind them, "Cassie?"

She whirled around quickly, coming face-to-face with Hermione.

"Mione!" She screamed before throwing her arms around her.

They started talking over each other, answering questions and catching up on the summer's events in just a few minutes, "How have you been? Great, you? What've you been up to? Paris? Oh my god! I'm so jealous."

They didn't see Harry and Ron shake their heads or Molly smile affectionately at them as they walked arm-in-arm into Flourish & Blotts.

Hermione pulled her over to a couple who were standing in the corner, conversing with one of the owners of the store.

Hermione tapped the lady on the arm and she turned around to smile at her, "Mum, this is Cassie. Cassie this is my Mum, Jean Granger."

Cassie smiled brightly at the older version of Hermione, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Granger." She said, her violet eyes twinkling cheerfully.

The older woman smiled back at her, "It is very nice to meet you too, Cassie. If I may ask, what does your name stand for?" She said and placed an arm around her daughter.

"Cassiopeia, Madam."

"That is a lovely name, and none of that Madam business. Call me Jean." She said.

Cassie nodded, "Of course, Jean." She said and turned around just in time to see Harry and the others be approached by Draco and what looked like his father.

She tugged on Hermione's arm, leading her towards the group.

"Now, now, Draco, play nicely." They heard the older man say just before they reached them, and Cassie shivered slightly at his tone.

"Mr. Potter." He continued, "Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last." He said and reached his hand out, which Harry took.

Lucius pulled on their joint hands, drawing Harry slightly towards him, "Forgive me." He said and pulled aside his fringe, "Your scar is legend…As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

Harry stared up at him, a hard look in his eyes, "Voldemort killed my parents." He said and retracted his hand, "He was nothing more than a murderer." He stepped back to stand next to Cassie.

Lucius eyes flashed over the small crowd that had gathered before turning his eyes back to Harry, "You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish." He said with a sinister smile.

Hermione spoke up next to Cassie, "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." She said, glaring slightly at the older man.

Lucius turned to her, "And you must be Miss Granger." He said and looked to Draco for confirmation, "Yes, Draco has told me all about you. And your parents." He said and glanced at them, "Muggles, aren't they?" He looked down at her and Cassie's hands formed fists.

Hermione only glared at him in response and Cassie grabbed her hand, "it isn't worth it." She whispered in her ear, giving her hand a squeeze.

Lucius didn't hear her comment and turned to the other kids, "Let me see…" He started, "Red hair, vacant expressions…" He trailed off and picked up Ginny's book, "Tatty, secondhand book. You must be the Weasleys." He said and Cassie saw Arthur walk up to stand next to Ginny.

"Children, it's mad in here. Let's go outside." He said and started steering them towards the door.

Lucius turned to him, "Well, well, well. Weasley senior." He said with malice in his voice.

"Lucius." Arthur bit back, the hatred making its way into his voice as well.

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime….but judging by the state of this I'd say not." Lucius said, turning Ginny's book over in his hand, "What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Arthur's face took on a determined look, "We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." He said with hatred.

Lucius looked at him with a sneer, "Clearly. Associating with Muggles." He said with a condescending tone before dropping Ginny's book back into her bag, "And I thought your family could sink no lower." He said, walking out of the shop after nodding his head at Draco to follow him.

Cassie turned around and saw that Fred and George had sunk back slightly, their shoulders sagging at Lucius words.

She walked up behind them and linked her arms with theirs, "Don't worry about him, guys. He's just a git. Nothing to worry about." She said, smiling up at them.

They threw their arms around her shoulders, "Thanks, Cass." They said at the same time and Cassie giggled.

…

Cassie was walking, well more like running, next to Fred at King's Cross. Trying to make it to the train on time.

"10.58, come on! The train will be leaving at any moment!" Arthur shouted in front of them just as Cassie and Fred ran through the barrier to Platform 9 & ¾.

They quickly left their bags at the proper place and stepped on the train in search for a compartment.

Cassie saw Alicia and Lee wave to Fred and George, calling them over so when they turned to go there she went on in search for her own.

She didn't even have time to walk two steps before a pair of arms circled around her waist, turning her around.

Fred looked down at her, "And where do you think you're going?" He asked and started leading them towards the others.

Cassie felt her face go red, "Um….to find somewhere to sit?" She said.

He moved his arm to her shoulders, "Nonsense! You'll sit with us!" He said and opened the door to the compartment, placing her in a sit next to him.

Alicia, Angelina and Lee smiled at her when she looked up and George winked at her from his seat on the other side of Fred.

She smiled timidly back at them before blocking out their conversation about Quidditch, instead opting for snuggling in closer to Fred, gazing silently out the window.

He tightened his arm around her but didn't say anything.

…..

She met up with Hermione outside of the train when they'd reached Hogsmeade, both looking around for Harry and Ron.

"Have you seen them?" they asked at the same time, "No, I thought they were with you?" They continued and Angelina who was standing next to them laughed.

"I think you've spent too much time with the twins." She said, shaking her head, "Come on, let's go find a carriage. They're probably already on their way to the castle."

Cassie entered the Great Hall, arm-in-arm with Hermione, sitting them both down by the twins.

They turned to them, "Have you seen Ron and Harry?" They asked.

George shook his head and Fred did the same, looking around the room for them.

"They must of have missed the train." Hermione said, sighing slightly.

Cassie nodded, "But if we know them, they've probably found another way to get here." She said, turning to watch the sorting.

…..

That night Cassie was sitting next to Hermione on the couch in the common-room when Harry and Ron walked in.

She quickly got off the couch and threw her arms around Harry, "Oh my gods!" She said, trying to brush the leaves out of his hair, "What happened to you?" She asked.

"We couldn't get through the barrier so we flew Mr. Weasleys enchanted car here." Harry admitted, blushing slightly under her stern glare.

"Are you out of your mind, Harry? You could've been hurt!" She said, whacking him on the head before turning her gaze to Ron.

He seemed to shrink under her glare, "Sorry?" He squeaked out and laughter could be heard from the stairs.

They whipped their heads around to see Fred, George and Lee standing there, leaning on each other to not fall over from laughing so hard.

"You." George began, "Sound." Fred continued, "Like our mother!" They finished, a new round of laughter hitting them.

Cassie turned her glare to them but couldn't keep her stern face for long, "I do, don't I?" She said, giggling.

They nodded before walking back up the stairs, still laughing.

Hermione turned to Cassie, "We should go to bed." She said and started walking up the stairs.

Cassie nodded and hugged Harry quickly before following her.

"Sweet dreams!" She yelled at the top of the staircase before entering the dorm room.

….

Cassie, Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking from the Great Hall towards the greenhouse that their Herbology lesson was going to be in.

"I hope we learn something useful this year." Ron grumbled, letting out a big yawn.

Cassie saw Harry start to answer and turned to Hermione, "What did you write for Professor Snape's essay?" She asked.

"The one we had over the summer?" Hermione said and at Cassie's nod continued, "I did a couple of different things actually. I wrote about some antidote's and did a slightly longer one on the Black Fire Potion."

Cassie nodded, "Did it turn out alright?" She asked just as she began to faintly see the greenhouses up ahead.

"I think so, but you never know. It is Professor Snape after all. What did you write?" Hermione said, stopping outside of the greenhouse to wait for Professor Sprout.

"I did a long essay on Felix Felicis, I'm not sure he will approve of it though." Cassie said, entering the greenhouse after Professor Sprout had opened the door.

Hermione just nodded and took her seat next to Cassie at one of the tables.

Cassie saw Professor Sprout enter the room and turned her attention to her.

"Morning, everyone." She said, knocking her wand against a pot when she didn't get a response and said louder, "Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, Professor Sprout." The class repeated and turned their attention towards the plump professor.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years. Gather around, everyone." The Professor said, motioning to the tables with her hand.

"Today we're going to re-pot Mandrakes." The professor continued, turning around to grab one, "Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" She questioned and Hermione's hand shot straight up.

The Professor gave her a small smile, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione took a deep breath before starting, "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been Petrified to their original state." She said, "It's also quite dangerous." She continued, "The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

The Professor got a slightly proud look on her face, "Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor." She said, "Now, as our Mandrake's are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I've given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection."

She continued, "So could you please put them on, right away? Quickly."

The class did so and the Professor put the pot in front of her, "Flaps tight down, and watch me closely. You grasp your Mandrake firmly," She began, grabbing the leaves of the plant, "You pull it sharply out of the pot," She continued and pulled the plant up, making it start to scream, "Got it? And now, you dunk it down into other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm." She finished and Hermione turned her head slightly to her.

"That's one ugly plant." She whispered and Cassie nodded, giggling quietly.

They turned when they heard a heavy thump and saw Neville lying on the floor, unconscious.

The Professor sighed, "Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs." She said and the class laughed.

"No ma'am, he's just fainted." Seamus said.

"Yes, well just leave him there." She said and turned to the class again.

…

That evening Cassie was sat next to Hermione, watching Ron try to fix his wand with tape.

He sighed, "Say it, I'm doomed." Ron said, his shoulders slumping heavily.

Harry looked at him, "You're doomed." He stated and Ron sighed again.

Cassie saw a small boy, probably a first-year, approaching, stopping next to her.

"Hiya, Harry." He said, before snapping a picture of the stunned boy with the camera around his neck, "I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too." He said excitedly.

"Hi, Colin. Nice to meet you." Harry said.

Cassie saw Dean turn towards them, "Ron, is that your owl?" He asked the sighing boy.

She looked up to see Errol fly into the Great Hall, crash-landing on the table in front of them.

Cassie winced slightly, "Bloody bird's a menace." Ron said, taking the letter from the old owl.

She saw him just stare at the letter, eyes wide with horror a terrified, "Oh no!" Coming out of his mouth.

"Look everyone," Seamus said, "Weasley's got himself a Howler."

The student laughed and Neville turned to the boy, "Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible." He said, his face giving away his feelings on the memory.

Ron opened it with shaking hands and it immediately flew up and started screaming.

**This chapter is getting WAY too long, so I'll have to cut it off here.  
>I hope you like the story so far and I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update for awhile.<strong>

**Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 8

**I have no idea why I haven't posted this already, it's been finished since april!  
>Do you think Fred and Cassie should get together in her third year or should I wait longer? I'm going to be skipping over most of the second movie so it'll probably be this chapter and 1 or 2 more, so I kinda need your opinion quickly.<strong>

**I don't own anything, because my name isn't JK Rowling.**

"Look everyone," Seamus said, "Weasley's got himself a Howler."

The student laughed and Neville turned to the boy, "Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible." He said, his face giving away his feelings on the memory.

Ron opened it with shaking hands and it immediately flew up and started screaming.

"_**RONALD WEASLEY! **__How __**dare **__you steal that car! I am absolutely disgusted! Your father is now facing an inquiry at work and it's entirely your fault! If you put another toe out of line we'll bring you straight home! _" Itscreamed and turned to Ginny, speaking with a much softer voice,_ "Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud."_It said before blowing Ron a raspberry and ripping itself up into pieces.

Ron looked even more terrified now and Cassie heard the twins break out into laughter down the table.

She placed her hand on Ron's, "Don't worry, Ron. Just try not to get into trouble and this won't be a problem." She said and with a small smile she walked out of the Great Hall, Hermione following close behind.

They had only gotten about halfway to the classroom when Fred and George walked up alongside them, George squeezing himself in-between the girls to throw his arm around both of them.

"So, ladies…" He said.

"Where are you going on such a fine day as this?" Fred asked.

Hermione shrugged George's arm off, "Defence Against the Dark Arts." She said.

They looked at each other and started laughing, hanging on Cassie to not fall over.

She slumped slightly under their weight, "What's so funny?" She asked.

They stood up again, "You're going to LOVE the new Professor." He said, winking at her.

Hermione and Cassie looked at each other in confusion as the twins walked away.

…

They entered the classroom and sat down at one of the desks up front, the rest of the students walking in not long after.

The door that led to the Professor's quarter opened and a wizard dressed in golden robes with matching hair and a smile that all the girls except Cassie swooned over.

He opened his mouth and started speaking, "Let me introduce you to your new DADA teacher. Me." He said and started walking down the stairs, "Gilderoy Lockhart…..Order of Merlin, Third Class….honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League…..and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award." He said and demonstrated his ''Charming'' smile.

"But I don't talk about that." He continued, stopping in front of his desk, "I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him." He said and smiled again making Cassie shudder, '_What is wrong with him?'_ Cassie thought and she saw Ron lift an eyebrow.

"Now, be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizarkind." He said and walked up to a small covered cage, "You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here." He placed his hand on the cage, "I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." He raised his voice at the end of the sentence and pulled the cloth of revealing…..pixies?

Most of the students started laughing and Seamus spoke up, "Cornish Pixies?" He asked, amusement making its way onto his face.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies." The Professor said and the students started laughing more, "Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnigan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them." He said and opened the cage door.

The pixies flew out and Cassie face-palmed, "How stupid can you be?" She said quietly.

One of the pixies landed in front of her on the desk and just stood there, head tilted to the side.

Cassie stared back and it flew off quickly, seemingly bored.

She watched as two pixies picked Neville up by the ears and hung him on the chandelier. The skeleton behind him coming crashing down on the floor a couple minutes later.

''_How come he isn't doing anything about it?''_ She thought, looking at the Professor and upon seeing his panic realized something, _''Oh. My. God. He's a fraud! So this is what Fred and George were talking about."_

The students started running out of the classroom until only Ron, Harry, Hermione, Cassie and Neville were left.

"I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into the cage." The Professor said before slamming the door to his quarters shut behind him.

"What do we do now?" Ron shouted, trying to fight off the pixies by hitting them with books.

Hermione turned around and drew her wand, shouting _''IMOBULUS!'' _At the pixies, making them move in slow motion.

"Good thinking, Mione." Cassie said and stood up from the floor, dusting off her robes.

"Why is it always me?" Cassie heard Neville ask before she went to help him down.

…..

Cassie, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the courtyard behind the school, Ron just watching the people around them and the girls discussing their Potions homework.

Cassie was just going to ask Hermione something when she heard Ron speak up.

"I smell trouble." He said and she looked up, seeing the Slytherin and Gryffindor team arguing just a bit from where they were sitting.

Hermione dragged her to her feet and started briskly walking over to the two arguing teams.

''…_.permission to practice today owing to the need to train their new Seeker.''_ They heard Oliver read when they walked up, "You got a new Seeker. Who?" He asked.

Two of the Slytherin players stepped aside and Cassie saw Draco walk up, standing there smirking at Harry.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"That's right." The boy in question answered, "And that's not all that's new this year." He continued and motioned to the brooms his team was holding.

Cassie heard Ron gasp, "Those are Nimbus 2001s. How did you get those?" He asked, gaping at the brooms.

"A gift from Draco's father." The Slytherin, Flint, captain said.

"You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best." Draco said, sneering at him.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." Hermione said, glaring at Draco, "They got it on pure talent." She said and smirked.

Draco walked up to her, "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." He said, glaring at her with a sneer on his lips.

Upon hearing what their best friend was called Ron drew his broken wand and pointed it at Draco, "Eat slugs!" He shouted but unfortunately, because of the wands state, it hit him instead and he promptly started puking up slugs.

The Slytherin team laughed and started walking away but got stopped by a bright, violet wall of light in front of them, making them turn around and coming face-to-face with a small, glaring girl.

"What did you just call her?" Cassie hissed out in a dangerous tone that made them gulp.

When Draco didn't answer the light made its way around his arm and gripped tightly, "Answer me." She demanded and her eyes started glowing.

Fred walked up to her and placed his arm around her shoulder, "Leave it, Cass." He said and started steering her away from the group, the light disappearing when she looked away which made Draco clutch his arm in pain and his team gasp at what was on it.

''_You call her that one. More. Time. And we'll see just who it is that's filthy.'' _Sat there, engraved on his arm in bright purple, flowing letters, a small version of her crest at the end.

…..

"What did you do to him?" Fred asked once they had passed the Great Hall.

She sighed and leaned in to him slightly, "I don't know exactly. All I know is that I wanted to hurt him for hurting Mione and after that it's kinda blank in my head."

"Well, whatever it is that you did it seemed to have worked. He was clutching his arm, moaning something about how his father was going to kill him when we left." He said and tightened the arm that was around her.

She was just about to answer when Dumbledore walked up, "Miss Vergo, a word if you please?" He said and Cassie followed him after dropping a kiss on Fred's cheek.

…

She sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, looking around the room.

He smiled at her, the twinkle in his eye shining brightly, "Lemon Drop?" He offered, holding out a small bowl.

Cassie took one and looked at the man, "You wonder why you are here, correct?" He asked her upon seeing the questions swimming in her eyes.

She nodded and he continued, "I am very eager to know what it is that you did to young Mr. Malfoy out on the courtyard just now." He said.

"Honestly sir, I have no idea." She sighed and told him what she'd told Fred earlier, "It was just such a strange feeling, I wanted to hurt him for hurting her and I just…I don't know." She said and slumped in the chair.

He leaned back in his and looked thoughtful for a moment, "Do you remember when we discussed your family's magic, Miss Vergo?" He asked.

She nodded, recalling the conversation, "This is just that, your family's magic playing out that is. As seen by the locket's appearance on Miss Granger it was just your magic protecting her." He said, smiling at her.

"So I can't control it then?" She said, "That's just going to happen each time I'm with Mione and somebody hurts her?" She asked.

"I don't believe that you won't be able to control it at all, you probably will once you get used to it, but your magic has reached out to her and won't allow her to get hurt when it can be stopped." He said and Cassie nodded.

"There was something else I was wondering, sir." She said.

He leaned forward, "I'm all ears."

She took a deep breath, "My eyes…. Whenever I get angry they glow and….well…..why?" She said, trying to come up with a question.

He sighed, "I'm afraid that I can't answer that, your mother had the same question when she went here and we could not figure it out. I suggest you just leave it for now, Miss Vergo. It will probably show when it is time."

….

Cassie was sitting in the common room when Fred and George followed by Lee walked in.

"Hey, where's everybody?" She asked as the boys sat down around her.

"Some commotion in the hall…" George said.

"Filch's cat was dead or something…" Fred continued, wrapping an arm around the girl, drawing her closer.

"And someone had written in blood on the wall." Lee sighed, leaning back against the couch from his place on the floor.

Cassie looked slightly confused, "Just a normal day at Hogwarts then?" She said and the boys laughed.

…..

Cassie sat next to Hermione in Transfiguration when Professor McGonagall spoke up, "Can I have your attention please?" She asked and the students turned to look at her.

"Right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets." She said and demonstrated on the bird next to her, 'One, two, three. _Vera Verto.'_ She said and the bird promptly changed shape.

"Now it's your turn." She said and walked closer to them, "Who would like to go first?" She asked, looking around the room.

Her eyes landed on Ron, "Ah, Mr. Weasley." She said and walked up to the boy, "One, Two, Three. _Vera Verto_." She repeated.

He cleared his throat and repeated the words, but because of his broken wand his rat turned into a furry goblet with a tail.

The students laughed and Cassie saw McGonagall look at him sternly, "That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley." She said before walking away.

Hermione raised her hand and McGonagall turned to her, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked a bit unsure before speaking up, "Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" She asked.

The Professor looked around the classroom with an uncertain look in her eyes before speaking, "Very well." She said and went to stand in front of the class once again.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest wizards and witches of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Rawenclaw and Salazar Slytherin." She said and started walking around the room, "Now three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not." She said and looked around.

"Three guesses who." Cassie heard Ron say to Harry.

The Professor glanced at him before continuing, "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, pure-bloods." She gave Draco a look, "Unable to sway the others he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend…..Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true Heir returned to the school. The Heir alone …would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic." She finished.

"Muggle-borns." Hermione said and gave a sad sigh.

The Professor nodded, "Well, naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such Chambers has been found." She said and walked back up to the front.

"Professor? What exactly does the legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Hermione asked.

"The Chamber is said to be the home of something only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster." The Professor said before turning to continue the lesson.

…..

Cassie sat by the lake, silently gazing out on it, singing softly to herself, not noticing the person watching her from afar, _"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

Fred leaned against the castle wall, watching the young girl sitting by herself.

"You like her, don't you?" The question came from his right and he turned to look at his brother.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked.

George nodded, "I'm surprised she hasn't noticed yet." He slid down the wall to sit on the ground.

Fred sighed, "She'll laugh if she does find out." He said and sat down next to his brother.

George just looked at him, "She won't."

"How do you know?" Fred asked him.

"Because I happen to know that she likes you too." He said before standing up.

Cassie's head snapped up when she heard her name being called, "Oi! Cassie!"

Fred and George were walking towards her, wearing identical grins.

She smiled at them, "Hi guys."

Fred sat down next to her and George leaned against a nearby tree.

"Why aren't you with Hermione and the boys?" George asked.

She shook her head, "Their newest obsession is the Chamber of Secrets, not really something I want to involve myself in." She said and leaned against Fred's shoulder.

They nodded and Fred spoke up, "Want to help us with our latest prank?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

….

Cassie and Hermione stood in the stands watching Gryffindor's Quidditch match against Slytherin, sighing when Slytherin, once again, scored a goal.

"_ANOTHER GOAL FOR SLYTHERIN! THEY LEAD GRYFFINDOR 90 TO 30." _Lee's voice rang out and Cassie looked around, searching for Fred amongst the players.

"He's over there." Hermione said and pointed to a figure at the far end of the pitch.

Cassie turned to her, looking startled, "How did you…"

"Know?" Hermione interrupted her, "I'm your best friend, I notice things." She said, "You're kinda obvious too. But don't worry, a little bird told me he feels the same." She said and turned back to the game just in time to watch Slytherin score.

Not soon after they had turned back a Bludger hit their Keeper's broom, making him fall down to the ground.

The Gryffindors groaned and Cassie watched as a different Bludger started following Harry, trying to knock him off too.

"Blimey! Harry's got himself a rogue Bludger." She heard Hagrid say behind her, "That's been tampered with that has."

"I'll stop it." Ron said and raised his wand.

Hermione knocked his arm down, "No! Even with a proper wand, it's too risky. You could hit Harry." She said.

The Bludger followed Harry around the stands, up and down, although when Harry flew around them the Bludger just crashed right through.

He stopped after a while and seemed to be talking to Draco when the Bludger made its presence known again, but this time Draco shot after them as Harry had spotted the Snitch.

Cassie strained to see them when they flew under the construction holding the stands up.

She felt Hermione grab her hand and squeeze, looking at Cassie with a small smile.

She let out a small laugh when Draco tumbled up from where they had been and landed on his arse in the middle of the pitch.

Hermione let out a gasp next to her when they saw the Bludger crash into Harry's arm, and even though it seemed to hurt like hell he continued playing, making Cassie smile.

'_He never gives up, does he?'_ She thought just before Harry crashed onto the ground, Snitch in hand.

Hermione tugged on her arm, "Let's go." She said and started moving down to the boy.

"_HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITHC! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"_ Came blaring out whilst they hurried down towards the boy on the ground.

Cassie stopped and watched in slight horror as the Bludger came back and tried to maim Harry into the ground once more, hearing Hermione shout out, _"Finite Incantatem!"_ at the Bludger, making it explode into little pieces.

Cassie hurried up to him, taking his arm gingerly into her hands, "Are you okay?"

"No, I think my arm's broken." Harry said, hissing faintly when she examined the arm.

She stood back up when Professor Lockhart sat down next to Harry and started speaking to him, leaving him with Hermione and Ron.

She stood next to Hagrid looking around when she felt two arms sneak their way around her.

"Hi." She said leaning back into the person's chest.

"So, what'd you think of the game?" Fred asked, tightening his arms around her.

"You were good." She said.

"Ten galleons says Lockhart's a fraud." Cassie heard him say, watching as the Professor in question waved his wand at Harry's arm, her eyes growing wide as it seemed he had removed the bones completely instead of fixing them.

She shook her head, "I'm not even going to bet against that." She said before untangling his arms, following Hermione to the hospital wing.

…..

She sat next to Harry's bed, holding his good hand whilst they waited for Madam Pomfrey.

She looked at him, "Lockhart's a fraud, right?" She whispered to him and he nodded in answer before Pomfrey walked into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, stop making such a fuss. You can go now. Out of my way." The Matron said to the Groaning boy a couple of bed's over, before making her way through the crowd gathered around Harry's bed.

"Should have been brought straight to me." She said and stopped next to his bed, "I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back…" She said and poured some potion into a glass.

"You will be able to, won't you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'll be able to, certainly. But it'll be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter." She said and handed him the glass, "Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

Harry took a sip of the potion just to spit it out again with a disgusted face, which made the Matron shake her head.

"What did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" She asked and refilled the glass.

Cassie stood up and dropped a kiss to his forehead, "Feel better, Harry." She said before walking out.

….

She hadn't gotten very far when she met a tall blond man in the hall, who looked very much like Draco.

He looked at her with a sneer which dropped once they made eye-contact.

"I assume you are Miss Vergo?" He said in a tone that made Cassie want to hit him.

She nodded shyly, "You're Draco's father, right?" She asked to which he gave his own nod, although much firmer and no way near as shy as hers had been.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but I really must be going now." She said and walked away.

…

She had just sat down in one of the couches in the common room when Fred and George walked in.

"Hey guys, what happened after I'd left?" She asked them when they sat down opposite her.

"Harry took his potion and that's it." George said and leaned back, "How's that mastermind of yours working? Any new pranks we can try?" He asked.

Cassie tapped her chin with her finger, "Well, there's this one thing…but I'm not sure it's going to work." She said.

"Well, let's hear it." Fred said.

"What if, we could somehow sneak into the Slytherin's common room and…." She trailed off, searching for the right word, "Sort of, charm something of theirs to play a very annoying song, preferably muggle." She saw the gears in the boys heads start to turn, "It has to be something small, easily hidden." She said and looked thoughtful.

"I got it!" George said and raced up the stairs to their dorm.

Fred smirked at her, "We're corrupting you, aren't we?" He said and sat down next to her.

"Well, I don't mind." She said with a smirk of her own, dropping a kiss to his cheek before walking out of the room.

Had she turned around she would have noticed his hand creep up to touch the place she'd just kissed.

….

**Okay, lame ending I know, but look at it from the bright side, I just gave you a new chapter!  
>And just to clear things up, Cassie will not be going into the Chamber with Harry and Ron, I have another plot coming up for her.<strong>

**I really need to know if you want them to get together now or later, and maybe give me some suggestions on who Harry should end up with, I already know who I'll put Ron with, ( It isn't Hermione) and on that note who she should end up with too.**

**Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I hope I didn't make Luna to…. I don't really know. Just tell me if I totally ruined her character, I couldn't really figure out how to write her without taking away or adding to much of her ''Dreaminess.''  
>And yes, I know she's only in the chapter for like two sentences but still!<strong>

**I'm sorry if you think I'm skipping too much but….. I don't really care that much about this movie and I don't want to drag it out to much, I really want to start writing Sirius and Cassie's story so I need to shorten this more than I would normally do.**

**And I just want to say THANK YOU to all of you who review this story, it means a lot to me that you guys like it.**

**I don't own anything except my OC's.**

Cassie sat by herself in the library, studying for her Potions exam when she felt someone sit down next to her.

She looked up and came face to face with a dreamy looking girl with long, blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Um, hi." She said after a while, smiling at the girl.

"Hello." The girl answered, her voice sounding as dreamy as her face looked.

Cassie stuck her hand out, "I'm Cassiopeia Vergo, but you can call me Cassie."

The girl smiled and grabbed her hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Cassie. I'm Luna Lovegood."

Cassie released her hand, "Is your father Xenophilius Lovegood?" She asked, leaning forward slightly on her elbows.

The girl nodded and looked around the room.

"Are you a first-year?" Cassie asked the girl who looked up at her again.

She nodded once again, "A Ravenclaw." She said, "You're in Gryffindor, right?"

Cassie nodded, "Yeah, second-year." She said and saw Angelina waving her over from the entrance to the room.

She nodded and turned to Luna again, "My friend's waiting so I need to go now, but it was really nice meeting you." She said and stood up, "I'll see you around, Luna." She said before Angelina dragged her out of the room.

"What's up?" She asked the older girl as they were walking through the hall.

"George asked me out." Angelina said, stopping by one of the many windows.

"That's great!" Cassie said, failing to see why the older girl wasn't jumping around in circles.

"I know, but…well, it's just…." She trailed off.

Cassie leaned against the wall next to her, "Just what? Did you say no?" She asked, her forehead creasing.

Angelina sighed, "Katie likes him too." She said sadly.

Cassie grabbed her hand, understanding coloring her face, "You don't want to ruin your friendship, right?" She said, "Have you talked to her about it?"

Angelina looked down and shuffled her feet, "Not exactly…."

"Well then how would you know she isn't okay with it? You never know until you ask." Cassie said and started dragging the older girl towards the common room, "Come on, I bet she's up there."

She looked hesitant, "What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"No time like the present, right?" Cassie smirked and walked through the portrait hole after telling the Fat Lady the password.

Angelina gulped but still followed her through.

Inside the common room Katie, Lee, Alicia, Fred and George sat in the couches, the girls studying and the boys playing Exploding Snap.

Cassie gave Angelina an encouraging nod and after taking a deep breath she moved forward, bent down to whisper something in Katie's ear and the two girls walked up the stairs to the dorms.

Alicia sent the younger girl a smile and patted the spot next to her.

"She told you?" She whispered when Cassie had sat down.

Giving a small, almost non-existent nod she leaned back and watched the boys laugh with a smile playing on her lips.

Cassie and Hermione walked, arms hooked, behind Ron and Harry towards their first dueling class.

"Are you excited?" Hermione asked.

"I don't really know, maybe." Cassie said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "You?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not a chance, if I could avoid doing this I would."

Professor Lockhart walked up onto the runway-like platform in the middle of the room, calling out, "Gather round!"

Cassie and Hermione shuffled closer to the edge, looking up at their Professor, "Gather round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?" He called out again.

He turned around, the cloak hanging on his shoulder swishing dramatically, "In light of the dark events of recent weeks Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this dueling club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourself," He said, walking along the platform, "As I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details see my published works." He continued and flashed his smile to a group of girls.

The Professor adjusted his gloves before he started speaking again, "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape!" He said and the man in question walked up onto the podium.

'This will be amusing.' Cassie thought, 'Professor Lockhart doesn't stand a chance.'

Lockhart continued, "He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him. Never fear."

'More like there won't be much left of you if Snape was allowed to do as he pleased.' Cassie thought when she noticed the glare he sent Lockhart.

The students watched as they did the, very comical looking, beginning of every wizards duel.  
>Wand up against the face, down to the side, bow and turn around to walk a couple steps.<p>

"They look ridiculous." Cassie whispered to Hermione.

The professors turned around, facing each other and Lockhart started counting.

"One. Two. Three."

"_Expelliarmus!" _ Snape said and Lockhart was flown back by the sheer force of it, knocking him to the ground.

The students started laughing and Cassie could see Snape smirk.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked, anxiously.

"Who cares?" Ron said.

Lockhart stood up, dusting himself off, "An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do, and if I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy." He said, strutting up to the other Professor.

'Oh please', Cassie thought, 'You're just embarrassed because he's obviously better than you.'

Snape didn't even seem faced by the other Professor's statement, "Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." He said.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape." He said and looked out over the crowd, "Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?" He said and turned to them.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells." Snape said, "We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?" He continued.

Cassie groaned quietly, 'This won't end well,' She thought.

"Same thought as me?" Ron whispered and she nodded faintly.

"Something's gonna go very wrong with this." She whispered back.

Harry and Draco walked up to each other and repeated the series of movements the Professors had done.

"On the count of three cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm." Professor Lockhart said, watching the boys. "We don't want any accidents here." He looked between them before he started counting, "One. Two.."

"_Everte Statum!" _Draco shouted, the spell causing Harry to go flying backwards, through the air and landing roughly on the floor.

Cassie winced when she saw him land before glaring at some of the Slytherins who started laughing at him.

When she saw Harry jump up and point his wand at Draco, all the while pronouncing a new spell, she just sigh and smacked her hand to her forehead, ''Idiot!'' she thought, shaking her head back and forth.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart's voice rang out through the room and Cassie glanced up just in time to see Draco pronounce another spell.

"_Serpensortia!" _

Cassie was sitting in a small corner of the library, gazing out the window and thinking about the day's events when she felt someone sit down next to her and throw their arm around her.

"What's got you in such deep thoughts?" The familiar voice of Fred sounded in her ear.

"Just what happened today." She said without looking up.

"Which is…?" He said, tightening his arm and grabbing one of her hands with his other.

She glanced up at him, "As if you haven't already heard." She said, giving him a small glare.

"You mean Harry and the snake?"

She nodded and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Did you know Harry's a Parslemouth?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did know…."

"You did?" He asked, surprise in his voice.

She nodded, "Don't get freaked out or anything…."

When she didn't continue he nudged her arm gently.

"I can speak it too, Fred."

"You can?"

"Yeah, I don't know why though….someone on my mum's side of the family probably could…."

"You don't know? What about your dad?"

"I don't want to talk about him." She said, her tone indicating to not push the subject.

The rest of the term went by quickly, Christmas came and went without much new happening, apart from Harry's crazy theory of it being Hagrid who controlled whatever it is that is petrifying the students.

Cassie was walking around the halls, watching the paintings move around, when McGonagall came walking around the corner, Harry and Ron hot on her heels.

"Miss Vergo, there you are! I must ask you to come with me." She said and continued down the corridor.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the Quidditch field?" She asked Harry.

"They cancelled the game." He replied.

McGonagall stopped outside the door to the Hospital Wing.

"I warn you. This could be a wee bit of a shock." She said before entering the room and walking briskly down to one of the beds where Madam Pomfrey was standing.

Cassie's hands flew to her mouth and tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Hermione!" Ron breathed out and Harry's face became one of shock.

"She was found near the library along with this." McGonagall said, picking up a mirror from the small table next to the bed, "Does this mean anything to one of you?" She asked, looking between them.

"No." Harry said, placing his arm around Cassie who now had silent tears streaming down her face.

Later that evening most of the Gryffindors were down in the common room when McGonagall walked in.

"Can I have your attention please?" She called.

Cassie, who'd been sitting with Angelina and Katie in a corner, looked up at the professor.

"Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately: All students will return to their house common rooms by 6:00 every evening," She read from the roll of parchment she was holding , "All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions." She continued and Cassie saw her give Harry and Ron a stern look, "I should tell you this, unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught….it is likely the school will be closed." She said before turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

"Why is it that they just HAVE to get into trouble every single chance they've got?" Cassie thought, looking around the common room for Harry and Ron.

A voice by her ear made her jump, "Who's it that you're looking for?"

She turned around quickly and came face to face with George.

"Harry and your brother." She said, turning to look around again.

"But, Fred's over there." He said and pointed to one of the sofas.

She glared at him over her shoulder, "I'm not looking for Fred, you idiot, I'm looking for Ron. They're not here yet and it's way past six."

"Well, if you think about it, it's not that big of a surprise really." He said and started leading her over to Fred and the others.

"What do you mean?" She said and sat down next to him.

"They're always getting in to trouble, aren't they?"

She gave him a look, "You know, that doesn't sound so great coming out of your mouth."

"Where are those boys?" Cassie thought to herself as she paced the common room again.

"Cass, stop moving, you're going to make a hole in the floor." George said from his place on the floor.

When she didn't stop Fred stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, effectively stopping her from moving.

"They'll be here soon, okay?" He said, looking into her eyes, "Come sit down." He said and lead her to the sofa, pulling her down into his lap.

She sighed and leaned back against him, curling her body into his, "I just hope they're okay."

A noise down in the common room woke Cassie several hours later.

"Come on Ron!" She heard Harry whisper and she quickly shot up from her bed and down the stairs to see Harry and Ron stand in the middle of the room, looking worse for wear.

"Harry! Ron!" She shouted and ran straight at them, knocking them to the ground.

"Where have you been?" She said, hugging them tightly.

"In the Chamber of Secrets." Harry's muffled voice came from underneath her.

She quickly jumped up from his body, "WHAT? Are you two insane?" She exclaimed, her eyes growing wide.

Harry shushed her, "I'll tell you tomorrow, we need to go to sleep now." He said and headed for the stairs.

"Oh you better tell me." She said and walked back to her dorm.

The rest of the term progressed quickly, most of the classes being cancelled, and Cassie was now sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall enjoying her last meal at the school before the summer.

"Wha' r u 'oing 'is summe'?" Ron said with his mouth full of food.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't understand what you're saying Ron." She said, making a slightly disgusted face at him.

Before he could answer she caught a glimpse of someone walking through the doors to the Great Hall.

Fred, who'd been watching her, saw her face light up with joy and his eyes followed her as she shot up from her seat and ran towards someone, Ron and Harry quickly following her.

"Mione!" He heard her scream with glee in her voice.

"You should tell her." He heard someone say.

He looked up to see Angelina, Katie and Alicia smirk knowingly at him.

"Tell who what?" He said.

"Tell Cassie that you like her of course, what else?" Alicia said before turning back to her conversation with Lee.

He turned to George who, before he could say anything, just gave him a look and continued eating.

He shook his head and resumed watching her, 'Maybe I should tell her…'

**Okay, second movie done! I know that this chapter was really choppy and the different parts of it were very short.**

**Now I'm going to start writing the first chapter from the third movie, which is my favorite, so I'm happy. **

**Please review, it really does mean a lot to me to hear what you think :D**


	11. Dementor

**I don't own anything except my OC's! **

"_Lumos Maxima! Lumos Maxima!"_

Cassie was lying in bed listening to Harry practice yet _another _spell.

Suddenly he stopped and when the door flew open and Vernon turned the lights on she understood why.

He turned the lights off and as soon as he left Harry started again.

"_Lumos Maxima! Lumos Max-"_

"Harry, you're going to get into trouble!" Cassie whispered.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He said and placed his wand under the pillow.

She hung her head over the edge of the bed and looked at him, "I never fell asleep." She said and shook her head slightly, making her long hair hit Harry in the face.

He scrunched his nose, "Why?" He asked.

"It just feels as if something is happening right now….I don't know if it's good or bad, but I know that it's got something to do with me…."

_**Azkaban **_

A scruffy looking black dog poked its head around a corner, glancing at the sleeping guard and his companion who was just stepping into the fireplace.

Just as the man shouted "Diagon Alley!" It jumped in and disappeared, along with the man, in a big flash of green flames.

"What do you mean he's gone?" One of the guards shouted, looking at his colleague with a horrified expression.

"I mean just that! His cell is empty!"

They heard footsteps coming at them at a fast pace and were suddenly face-to-face with the Minister of Magic and the head of the Auror department.

"What's this about? Calling us here in the middle of the night?" The Minister exclaimed, tightening the belt to his dress robe.

"Sirius Black has escaped, minister."

His eyes grew wide, "W-what?"

The Auror next to him stood with his mouth wide open, "But how is that even possible? You can't escape from Azkaban? It's impossible!"

"Apparently it isn't…" The other guard mused, looking around the small empty cell.

Cassie was standing by the stove, cooking the food that Petunia had told her to make for when Vernon's sister came, when the doorbell rang.

"Harry! Harry! Open the door!" She heard Petunia shout at him and listened to his steps as he came down the stairs.

She heard them enter the living room and not long after heard Marge's voice, "Oh, you're still here, are you?"

"Yes." She heard Harry answer.

"Don't say yes in that ungrateful way. Damn good of my brother to keep you. He'd been straight to an orphanage if he'd been dumped on my doorstep. Speaking of that, where's the girl?"

"In the kitchen, she's making dinner." Petunia answered.

"Just check so she hasn't poisoned anything, I wouldn't put it past her." Marge said.

Cassie winced when she heard Dudley's loud laugh and then almost wanted to puke when she heard Marge speak again.

"Is that my little Dudders? Is that my little neffy-pooh?"

She heard Harry enter the kitchen and turned to look at him.

"Neffy-pooh?" She whispered and he let out a small laugh.

"Good luck." Cassie whispered when she'd finished the food.

"I'll need it." Harry said.

She gave him a small smile and headed up the stairs to their room.

When she entered the room she headed straight for Hedwig and Zane's cages, lightly petting them through the bars.

"Sometimes I wish I was an owl so I could just fly away from all of this." She sighed before she started working on the last part of her potions essay.

She'd been sitting there for maybe an hour when she saw the lights start flickering and she could hear Harry's voice from downstairs, quickly followed by Vernon yelling "Marge!" over and over.

She jumped when she heard the door slam and Harry shout, "Pack your things!"

She stood up from the desk and took her trunk out of the closet, "What happened?" She asked and waved her hand, making all of her things fly in to the trunk neatly.

"I'll explain later, he said and shut their trunks.

Cassie snapped her fingers and the window flew open, and quickly opened Zane and Hedwig's cages before running after Harry.

She heard Vernon yell something at him before she rushed down the stairs and came down just in time to see Harry open the front door, not even looking at the others she took off after him.

"Harry!" She shouted, running after him with her trunk behind her, "Harry, wait!"

He slowed down just so she could catch up.

"What happened?" She asked, bending over slightly to catch her breath.

"I blew up Marge." He said and sat down on the side-walk.

"You did what?" She exclaimed.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," He said as she sat down next to him, "She was saying stuff about my parents, bad stuff." He said and hung his head slightly.

She leaned in to him, "Like what?" She asked and started playing with her necklace.

"That my dad was a drunk…" He mumbled.

"Well, you know that's not true." She said and snapped her head up when she heard growling.

"W-what's that?" She stammered.

She felt Harry stand up and look towards the bushes opposite them where a big, black dog was walking out.

Suddenly they heard honking and Harry fell back onto the curb again.

A big, purple triple Decker bus stopped in front of them and a young man stepped out.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," He began, "Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening." He continued and placed the note he'd been reading of in his pocket before he looked up.

He looked around for a moment before diverting his eyes to the ground, "What you doing down there?" He asked.

"I fell over." Harry answered.

"What you fall over for?" He asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Harry answered as he rose to his feet.

"Well, come on, then." Stan said and Cassie stood up to.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" Stan said as he got a better look at her.

Cassie blushed and saw Harry look around the back of the bus.

She entered the bus and walked up to the front where she could see the back of the driver's head.

Stan stopped in front of her and handed her a ticket before knocking on the window to the driver's seat, "Take her away, Ern." He said.

"Yeah, take it away Ernie!" She heard someone repeat and looked around to see a head hanging by the window, "It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

She felt the bus move and was suddenly flung into Harry when it went into its top speed.

She slid down to sit on the floor, watching Harry stumble around.

She let out a sigh and started playing with a small ball of purple light in her hands.

"What did you say your names were again?" She heard Stan ask.

"We didn't." Harry answered.

"Whereabouts are you headed?" He asked again.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Harry said, "That's in London."

Cassie face-palmed when she heard what he'd added_, 'Of course they know where it is. Idiot!'_

"Who is that?" She heard Harry ask and looked up at them to see him point at a picture that made her blood run cold.

On the front cover of the magazine was a man who couldn't be described in other words than insane and rough. But it wasn't his appearance that she'd reacted to. It was the necklace around his neck and his eyes.

'_It can't be…..'_ She thought, a weird feeling settling in her stomach.

Where have I seen him before?

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron not long after and Cassie stood up and dusted herself off before following Harry and some creepy guy in.

They followed him up the staircase before he opened a door and let them in.

"Hedwig!" She heard Harry exclaim and saw both her and Zane sitting in front of them.

"Right smart birds you have got there, children. Arrived here just before yourselves." She heard the man behind them say.

They heard someone clear their throat and quickly looked up to see the Minister of Magic standing there.

'This isn't good.' Cassie thought.

The next morning Cassie woke up to someone jumping on her.

"Cassie, wake up! Ron and Mione are downstairs!" Harry exclaimed.

She shot up from the bed and looked at him, her purple eyes sparkling from the sunlight that streamed in to the room, "They are?"

He nodded and she quickly started running around the room looking for something to change in to.

Harry went downstairs again as Cassie started changing clothes.

She stood in front of the mirror and quickly fixed her hair before heading downstairs herself. As soon as she'd gotten to the end of the stairs she was pulled in for a hug by Hermione.

"I missed you!" She exclaimed as soon as they'd parted.

"I missed you too, what've you been doing all summer?" Hermione asked her as they sat down by a table.

"Not much, basically just studying, you?" Cassie answered.

"Same." Hermione said before Cassie felt someone's arms wrap around her. She glanced behind her to see Fred smiling at her.

"Hi." She said and stood up to hug him properly.

"Hey, Angel." He said and tightened his arms around her, making her blush.

Hermione just watched them with a smile before she started sipping on her tea.

Cassie was walking, hand-in-hand with Fred, after Hermione, Ron and Harry on the Hogwarts Express.

"Well, I'll leave you four now." Fred said before dropping a kiss to Cassie's cheek and walking off.

"He likes you." Hermione teased as they entered a compartment, Cassie's cheeks once again taking on the familiar color of a tomato.

"Who do you think that is?" She heard Ron ask.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione answered.

"Do you know everything? How is it she knows everything?" He asked, bewildered.

"Ron," Cassie said, "It's on his suitcase." She said and pointed at it.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked.

"Seems to be, why?"

"I gotta tell you something."

Cassie sat, gazing out the window, trying to block out their conversation as Harry had already told her all of this.

'He has the same last name as me…..it's just a coincidence….right?' She thought and snapped her head up when she felt the train slow down.

"Why are we stopping," Hermione asked, "We can't be there yet."

Harry stood up to look outside the compartment when he was suddenly flung back into his seat when the train gave a violent jerk.

"What's going on?" Ron cried.

"I don't know. Maybe we've broken down." Harry said, trying to sound confident but Cassie could see the weariness creeping up on his face.

The lights suddenly flickered off and Cassie grabbed Hermione's hand, suddenly feeling more scared than ever.

"There's something moving out there." Ron said, leaning against the window.

Cassie started to shake slightly and Hermione tightened the grip on her hand.

"I think someone's coming aboard." Ron whispered and you could clearly hear the fear in his voice.

The train gave out a sound as if the steel was bending and breaking before the temperature suddenly dropped, frost appearing on the windows.

The train gave another violent lurch and creaked again.

"Bloody hell! What's happening?" Ron screamed.

Hermione's cat suddenly started hissing and they looked up to see a big figure of something outside the compartment door.

A big, bony, decayed hand went up and the door slid open, revealing ,without a doubt, one of the scariest things they'd ever seen.

The figure in the door was wearing a big, tattered black robe, the hood was up and the only thing that could be seen was something that looked like a giant black hole. It filled the whole door and if she wouldn't have already been petrified by the sight of it, Cassie would have been by the size of it.

The smell of death and decay entered the small room and Cassie could feel her necklace glowing against her skin, emitting a faint purple light.

The shallow breathing of whatever it was made her blood run cold.

It turned its head around before focusing on Harry, and Cassie could only watch in horror as he trashed about slightly in his seat.

Suddenly the man, who'd been sleeping next to Harry, stood up and pointed his wand at the creature, a bright light coming out of it forcing it out of the compartment and, possibly, out of the train.

She was just in time to catch Harry's head before he fainted.

"Is he going to be okay?" She heard Hermione ask as she placed Harry's head in her lap.

"He'll be just fine." She heard the strangers voice answer.

Cassie shook Harry's shoulders gently, "Harry? Harry, are you all right?"

He blinked and sat up slowly, Hermione handing him his glasses which had dropped to the floor.

"Thank you."

The stranger, who'd sat down in front of them handed Harry something, "Here, eat this. It'll help. It's all right. It's chocolate." He said and Cassie couldn't help but wonder why his voice sounded so familiar.

Harry glanced at it before looking at the door, "What was that thing that came?" He asked and Cassie hooked her arm around his, leaning into him.

"It was a Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black." He answered, looking quite intently at Cassie's necklace when he said the name, "If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." He said and stood up.

He stopped in the door, "Eat. You'll feel better." He said and smiled at them before walking away.

Harry took a bite of the chocolate, "What happened to me?" He whispered, leaning his head on Cassie's shoulder.

"Well, you sort of went rigid." Ron said, "We thought maybe you were having a fit or something."

"And did either of you….you know….pass out?" Harry questioned.

"No." Ron said, "I felt weird though. Like I'd never be cheerful again." He continued and Cassie sent him a faint smile, leaning away from Harry and standing up.

"I'll just go for a small walk." She said and went out of the compartment, almost immediately running in to Fred.

He leaned against the wall when he saw her, pulling her in slightly towards him, "Hey you." He said and smiled at her, "I was just looking for you."

She glanced up at him, noticing how much he'd grown during summer, "You were?" She questioned, scrunching her nose up a bit.

"Yeah, did the Dementor pass your compartment too?" He asked.

She sighed heavily, "It didn't just pass ours…" She said and trailed off.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" He said and slid down the wall, Cassie sitting down next to him.

"It entered ours."

His eyes grew slightly wide, "Bloody hell, are you all right?"

She let out a small smile at him, "I am, Harry's not."

"What happened?"

"He fainted."

"Oh." He said.

It went quiet for a moment before she sighed and stood up again, "Well, we'd better go change into our robes, I'll see you at the feast." She said and started walking back.

He suddenly grabbed her hand, making her stop and before she could say something he quickly pecked her lips and ran off.

She stood there for a while, staring after him with a hand raised to her lips and a wide smile on her face.

Cassie was sitting between Hermione and Harry in the Great Hall, listening to the School Choir.

"What's going on between you and Fred?" She heard Hermione whisper.

"I don't know." She whispered back.

"You fancy him though." Hermione said and smirked when she saw the blush rise to Cassie's cheeks.

The choir finished and Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts." He began, "Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become befuddled by our excellent feast." He said and looked around the room.

"First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor."He said and the man stood up.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed, "That's why he knew to give you the chocolate Harry."

Cassie heard Draco hiss something at Harry and blocked it out to listen to Dumbledore.

"And then, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs." Dumbledore continued, and she could hear some of the student snicker, "Fortunately, I am delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid."

Cassie sent him a big smile and cheered loudly when he stood up to accept his applause, which grew noticeably from the other Professor's.

"I would also like to welcome Ceridwen Moore, who will be training under Professor Snape."

A petite girl with golden-red hair stood up and waved timidly, tucking her choppy hair behind her ears.

"Finally," He proceeded, "On a more disquieting note….at the request of the Ministry of Magic Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban." He said and loud gasps could be heard throughout the Hall, "Until such a time as Sirius Black is captured."

"The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities …..a word of caution." He said and looked out intently at the students, "Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times," He said and waved his hand over one of the candles, making it go out, "If one only remembers to turn on the light." He waved it back and the candle started burning again.

Cassie was walking with Angelina, Katie and Alicia back to the Common Room, just catching up.

"Soo…..Cassie…." The girls said and looked at her with their brows raised.

"What?" She asked timidly.

"What's going on between you and Fred?" Angeline said, linking arms with her.

"I…..I don't know actually…." She said and fiddled with her necklace, "I mean….I know I like him, and I think he likes me-" She was cut off by Lee running up to them.

"Oh, trust me. He does." He said and threw his arm around Alicia, kissing her cheek.

Cassie blushed and continued, "And well….on the train here he kissed me-"

"He kissed you?" The girls exclaimed at the same time, grinning widely.

"I-it was only a peck…"

"But still!" Katie exclaimed, linking her other arm with hers.

Cassie bushed and looked to the ground.

"Well, I best be off." Lee said and, after kissing Alicia, ran down the corridor in search for the twins.

Katie, Angelina and Cassie looked at Alicia, crossing their arms and smirking.

"Oh, shut up." She said and entered the common room.

**Well, first chapter of the third movie done!**

**I'd love to get some ideas on how they'll finally get together and when.  
><strong>

**And I'm also thinking of having Cassie meet Sirius before the whole thing in the Shrieking Shack, so if you have any ideas, please tell me :D**

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating recently, I've been really busy with my summer job and on top of that I'm starting a new school in a couple weeks, which means I'll also move to a different city by myself.**

**I don't own anything except my OC's**

Cassie, Ron and Harry were sitting in the Divination tower, listening to their Professor.

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination." She said walking around, "In this room you shall discover if you posses the Sight. " She exclaimed and walked into a table.

Cassie giggled and nudged Ron with her elbow, "She sounds absolutely bonkers." She whispered.

He nodded, "Yeah, she does." He thought for a moment, "And you sound like Fred and George."

Her eyes went wide, "I do not!" She hissed at him.

The Professor continued, "Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future."

Cassie raised an eyebrow at her, 'Can you get any crazier?' She thought.

"This term, we will focus on Tasseomancy, which is the art of reading tea-leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you." She said, motioning for them to do just that.

Cassie gave Harry hers and grabbed Ron's.

"What do you see? The truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read..." The Professor mumbled to herself, walking around the classroom

"What a load of rubbish!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Where did you come from?" Ron cried.

"Me? I've been here all the time." Hermione said and winked at Cassie, grabbing her cup from Harry.

Cassie and Hermione traded cups and looked at each other, trying to hold their giggles in.

Trelawney suddenly stopped by their table and turned to Ron.

"OH! Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond? I think you are." She asked, looking at him intently.

"Sure." Ron looked sort of nervous and Cassie let out a quiet giggle.

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see." Trelawney said, excitement clear on her face.

Ron opened the book and look at the cup, "Well, Harry's got a sort of wonky cross...That's trials and suffering..." He said and looked down again.

Cassie tuned them out and turned to Hermione, "It went well, right? No one saw you?" She whispered.

Hermione smiled at her and nodded.

Trelawney suddenly let out a yell making both girls turn their heads up to look at her.

"My dear boy...My dear...you have The Grim." She said, her eyes wide with fear.

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Cassie heard Seamus question.

"Not the Grin, you idiot, the Grim." Dean said.

"Taking form of a giant spectral dog. It's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen ...of death." He read.

Cassie grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Don't worry, this is just a load of rubbish anyway." She whispered to him but he didn't seem convinced.

Hermione and Cassie were walking down to Hagrid's hut, Harry and Ron trailing behind them.

"You sure no one saw you?" Cassie questioned again.

"For the hundredth time, Cassie, yes! No one saw me, I'm sure." Hermione said.

"I'm just looking out for you..."

"I know, and I appreciate it." Hermione gave her a wide smile.

They stopped outside of Hagrid's Hut, just watching him stand there.

He hushed the class, "Right, less talking if you don't mind," He said and pointed to some girls at the back of the group, "I got a real treat for you today so follow me!" He said and headed off towards the forest.

Hermione and Cassie walked closely behind him, placing their stuff on a fallen tree.

"Right, you lot." Hagrid said and turned to the class, "Less chattering. Form a group over there." He said and pointed to the spot where Cassie and Hermione stood, "And open your books to page 49."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Draco asked.

"Just stroke the spine of course! Goodness me." Hagrid muttered, walking over to a tree.

Cassie grabbed her book, and before she'd done anything, the book opened to the right page.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "How did you do that?" She asked, perplexed.

Cassie shook her head, "I have no idea."

Sighing Cassie made her way to the Common Room, 'Why does something like that always happen?' Running through her head.

"Oi! Cassie! I need to talk to you!" She heard someone shout from behind.

She turned around and saw Fred running up to her with a big smile on his face.

"Hey." He said, coming to a stop in front of her, "Do you have a minute?" He asked, looking very nervous.

She smiled up at him, "Sure, what is it?"

"Well...you know the Hogsmeade weekend is coming up..."

She sighed, "Vernon didn't sign our forms. Neither me or Harry are allowed to go."

He placed his arm around her shoulders and started walking down the corridor, "That's really unfair."

"I know...why were you wondering?" She asked curiously.

"Oh...um...no reason."

She glanced up at him and smiled when she was the blush spreading over his cheeks.

She bit her lip, "Fred?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"I..." She trailed off.

"What?" He asked, looking down at her.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

Fred and Cassie sat in the Great Hall, his arm around her when Seamus came rushing in.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" He yelled, slamming the Daily Prophet down on the table.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black!"

Cassie stiffened in Fred's arms.

"Dufftown?" Hermione exclaimed, "That's not far from here."

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville questioned.

"With Dementors at every entrance?"

"Dementors?" Seamus said, "He's already slipped passed them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"That's right, Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

Cassie took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice rang from the other side.

She entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Oh, Miss Vergo. What can I do for you?" He questioned leaning forward onto his desk.

"I...I was wondering if you would tell me about my father." She said, looking at him.

He sighed, "You've figured it out, haven't you?" He said and leaned back.

"My father is Sirius Black, isn't he?" She asked, sitting down in the chair by his desk.

"Yes." He sighed again, "He is."

"Is that why you didn't want to tell me before, sir?"

He nodded, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"It's not that I want to know something about him..." She said and looked down at her hands, "I was just wondering what I should do if he would find me? I mean, he knows that he has a daughter, right?"

"You don't have to worry about that. He'll be caught before your going home and I don't think that he'd come looking for you here. And yes, he does know that he has a daughter."

"Do you know how he acted around me?"

He sighed and leaned forward again, "I'm not sure if I should tell you this..." He mused.

"Please, sir." Cassie begged, her eyes shimmering with hope.

"Another time." He said with finality in his voice.

She nodded and left his office.

Harry, Ron and Cassie walked into the DADA classroom, setting their stuff down on some benches before going to join their classmates at the front where a wardrobe stood.

It gave a slight shake and Cassie jumped.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" She heard someone say and turned to see the Professor walk down the stairs.

"Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?" He asked, walking around the group.

"That's a Boggart, that is." Dean said.

"Very good Mr. Thomas."

The wardrobe shook again and Cassie saw Ron jump.

"Now, can anybody tell me what a Boggart looks like?" The Professor questioned.

"No one knows." Hermione said from her side.

"When did she get here? Did you see her come in?" She heard Ron ask Harry.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters." She continued, "They take the shape of whatever that particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so-" The Professor cut her off.

"So terrifying, yes, yes, yes..." He said and walked up to the wardrobe, "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart." He turned to the class, "Let's practice it now, without wands please." He said and cleared his throat, "After me. _Riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!" The class repeated.

"Very good. A little louder and very clear. Listen: _Riddikulus!"_

"_Riddikulus!_"

"This class is ridiculous." Cassie heard Malfoy say and giggled despite herself.

"Very good." The Professor said and continued, "Well, so much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart is laughter."

Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"You need to force it to assume a shape that you find truly amusing. Let me explain, Neville?" He asked, "Would you join me, please?"

The boy in question looked around nervously.

"Come on, don't be shy. Come on."

He walked up to the Professor.

"Hello. Neville, what frightens you most of all?" The Professor asked.

Cassie leaned into Hermione, "I need to tell you something later." She whispered.

Hermione looked at her and nodded.

Cassie just caught the end of Neville's answer, "...Professor Snape."

She giggled along with the rest of the class.

"Professor Snape, yes, frightens all." Lupin repeated, "And I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either." He said and the class laughed again.

The Professor shook his head, "No...it won't."

The Professor went up and whispered something in Neville's ear.

"Can you do that?" He questioned and Neville nodded.

"Okay, wand at the ready!" He shouted, "One, two, three." He said and the door to the wardrobe opened and Professor Snape stepped out.

"_Riddikulus!_" Neville shouted and the class burst out into laughter.

Snape wearing some old lady's clothes stood in front of them.

"Wonderful, Neville, wonderful! Incredible! Okay... to the back Neville. Everyone, form a line!" Lupin Said.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Hermione said as they walked out of the classroom.

Cassie dragged her into a dark corner of the hallway, "You have to promise to not tell anyone, not even Ron or Harry." She said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Hermione nodded, "I promise."

"I found out who my father is..."

"That's great, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Cassie shook her head, "It isn't." She took a deep breath, "Before I came here I had to change my last-name. I didn't know why at the time, but now I do..."

Hermione grabbed her hand and squeezed, "Well?"

"My real last name is Black-Vergo, Mione. I'm Sirius Black's daughter."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "Oh my Merlin! Cass..." She said and drew the smaller girl in for a tight hug.

Cassie tightened her arms around Hermione's waist and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Everything will be alright, he won't be daft enough to come looking for you here." She said, stroking the sobbing girl's hair.

"I'll see you when we get back, okay?" Hermione said, hugging Cassie before she started walking down to Hogsmeade.

She felt someone pull her into their chest and rest their head on her shoulder.

She whirled around in their arms and came face-to-face with Fred.

"Do you want me to buy something for you?" He asked.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "No, I'm good." She said and smiled.

He nodded and kissed her cheeks before running to join his brother.

"You really like him, don't you?"

She whirled around and saw Harry standing there.

She blushed and nodded, linking her arm through his, "I do. A lot." She said and walked with him through the corridors.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Vergo?" A voice questioned behind them.

They turned around to see Professor Lupin standing there.

"I wonder if I could have a word with Harry?"

Cassie nodded and un-linked their arms, "I was heading down to the dungeons anyway, I need to speak to Professor Snape." She said and waved to Harry before heading towards the Potions room.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter." She heard from behind the door.

She gently pushed the door open and poked her head in, "Do you have a moment, Professor?" She asked timidly.

Snape motioned for her to enter the room and closed the book he'd been reading, "What can I do for you, Miss Vergo?"

Cassie bit her lip and wrung her hands together, "I...I was wondering..." She furrowed her brows while trying to find the words for her question.

He leaned back in his chair and quirked an eyebrow.

"I have some questions on the essay you gave us, the one on the Wolfsbane potion."

He nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"I was just wondering... the potion helps the person...keep his, or her, mind during the transformation, right?" Snape nodded and she continued, "And there's a certain amount of time before the full-moon that you have take it...my question is, what if you start taking it a day late, do you have less control then or does the potion just not work?"

"That's an interesting question, Miss Vergo." He said and went to stand in front of his desk, "I haven't done any extensive research on that part but I would think that the potion just have less of an effect."

"So the...wolf part is more in control?"

"It would seem so, yes."

She bit her lip and looked down for a moment, thinking deeply.

Snape took that as a moment to observe her, sneering at the big resemblance she had with her father.

She looked up again and spoke, "There was something else that I was wondering...it's not about potions so you don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"I'm listening."

"You know who my father is, don't you?" She asked, looking him dead in the eyes.

His eyes went slightly wider, portraying his surprise at the question, "I do know who he is."

"Professor Dumbledore didn't want to answer this but...do you know how he...acted around me?"

Snape sighed and crossed his arms, "If Dumbledore didn't want to answer you probably shouldn't know."

"Please, Professor. I have to know." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

He looked hesitant for a moment but answered anyway, "I never really had a chance to see how he was around you that much, your mother on the other hand..."

She interrupted him, "You knew my mum?" She asked, her eyes wide.

He nodded, "I'll tell you more another time, I have to prepare for Monday's potions class now."

She walked up to the door before turning around, "Thank you, Professor." She said before she walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Ceridwen, who'd been listening to the conversation walked out from her corner, "Black is her father?" She asked, her voice washing over him like a whisper.

Snape nodded and leaned back against his desk.

She shook her head and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "And I thought my parents were bad." She said.

Cassie and Harry were sitting in the common room when the others got back from Hogsmeade.

His arm was slung around her and they were talking quietly to themselves.

Neither of them saw Fred give Harry's arm a dark look before he stormed up the stairs to his dorm.

**I love all the ideas you guys give me when you comment, please keep it up!**

**And once again I just want to thank everybody who reads this story, it means a lot and I know that I say it often, but anyway, thank you so, so much for reading this. :D**

**Please review! **


	13. Kisses & The Marauder's Map

**I don't own anything except my OC's**

Fred and Cassie were walking hand-in-hand back to the common room after dinner but came to an abrupt stop when they saw the big mass of people that were standing outside.

"What's going on?" Cassie questioned and Fred shrugged his shoulders, bringing his arms around her.

She looked up at him though her eyelashes and smiled sweetly.

Dumbledore and Filch rushed past them and they went a little further up to see what the commotion was about.

"The Fat Lady! She's gone!" Ginny shouted and suddenly the mass of people were moving up the stairs.

Casting a quick glance at the ruined painting, Cassie and Fred quickly followed and caught just the end of the Fat Lady's sentence, "...him headmaster, the one they all talk about. Sirius Black!" She shouted and Cassie felt her legs give way, making her lean into Fred.

He looked down at her with a worried expression, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and buried it in his shoulder.

"It's alright, I'll protect you." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Cassie and Hermione were sitting by their table in the Potions classroom, brewing a potion each when Cassie felt someone lean over her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Ceridwen standing there, observing her work.

"What are you two brewing?" She asked, her eyes flickering between the cauldrons.

"We're brewing Awakening Potion, Miss." Hermione answered as Cassie stirred in the potion.

"Miss Moore." They heard from the front of the classroom and saw Snape beckoning her over to look at someone's potion.

Cassie looked at the two whilst they were talking and noticed Ceridwen get more and more doey eyed as Snape spoke to her.

"I think she likes him." She whispered to Hermione, making her look up.

Hermione nodded, "I think so too." She whispered back before they continued their brewing.

"Who does he think he is?!" Cassie exclaimed as she sat down next to Fred in the Great Hall.

He looked at her, confusion written on his face, "Who does who think who is?"

George and Angelina, who were sitting opposite them, leaned in to hear the conversation.

"Professor Snape, of course!" She exclaimed and started piling food onto her plate.

"What did he do?" Katie asked, sitting down next to her.

"Professor Lupin was sick today so Snape had to fill in for him, he completely ignored what we would normally had done and started lecturing us about werewolves instead."

George furrowed his brow, "What's so wrong with that?"

Cassie's eyes grew slightly wide and she silently cursed herself, "It's not the werewolf thing that's the problem, it's just that he completely ignored what we told him. We get enough of that in potions." She said and started eating.

"Well," Angelina started, "If the rumours are right you don't have that problem, eh Cass?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"That he apparently is nice to you."

George choked on his pumpkin juice, "Nice? The greasy old bat is _nice_ to you?"

"I wouldn't say nice..."

Harry, who'd just sat down next to her, caught the end of her sentence and started protesting, "Oh, come on, Cass, he is. He never takes any points from you, even if you've done something wrong, which, come to think of it, you never do. He doesn't even sneer at you when you ask questions!"

Lee and George's jaws dropped even further.

"He doesn't even sneer at her?" Angelina asked with a bewildered expression.

Cassie just shrugged and continued eating.

As they were getting ready for bed Cassie went up to Hermione, "I almost blew the secret today." She said and threw herself onto her bed.

"Which one?" Hermione said, folding up her sweater.

"The Professor Lupin one."

Hermione whipped around to look at her, "What? Cassie you promised not to tell! If the parents of certain students found out he would be sacked immediately." She said.

Cassie started playing with a small ball of purple light, "I know...and it still feels weird..."She trailed off.

"About not telling Fred?" Hermione asked and sat down next to her.

Cassie nodded, "It's just...what if he starts hating me for it?" She looked up at Hermione, her eyes filled with fear, "I don't think I could handle that Mione."

Hermione pulled her into a hug, "I don't think he would start hating you because of it, you're still the same Cassie. Besides, he likes you too much to do that."

She whipped off a lone tear that had made its way down her cheek, "You think so?"

Hermione smiled at the younger girl, "I know so."

"Fred?" Cassie asked, walking up to him in the common room, "Can I talk to you? I need to tell you something." She said.

He nodded and walked out of the room, through the portrait hole and into a deserted corridor.

She pulled him close and hugged him tightly against her.

"You know you don't have to get me alone to hug me." He wrapped his arms around her, "You can do it when there are others around too." He said, smiling cheekily.

She let go of him and sat down on the floor, patting the place next to her.

"I know, it was just in case."

He started to say something but she shushed him.

"You remember when I said that I didn't want to talk about my dad?" She asked.

He nodded and grabbed her hand, "Yeah."

"When you asked that...to be honest I didn't really know WHO my dad is." She said and took a deep breath, "I do now..."

He took a look at her and pulled her towards him with his arm, "Well? Who is it?" He asked.

"You know what my name is right?"

He gave her a confused look, "Have you gotten old? Can't even remember your own name...your name is Cassiopeia Vergo." He said.

She shook her head, "Before I came here my first year I had to change my name." She sighed, "My real name is Cassiopeia Athena Faith Black Vergo. Sirius Black is my dad." She said and sniffled.

His eyes got wide, "Are you serious?"

She nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I am."

He pulled her in and cradled her body against his, "It'll be okay, Angel. I won't let him hurt you." He whispered, kissing her temple.

"But what if he finds me?" She whimpered.

He sighed, "We'll just have to hope he doesn't, and besides, I'll be here to protect you."

She smiled and hit him lightly on the arm, "You're so cheesy."

"You still like me, right?"

She glanced up at him through her lashes, "Yes, I still like you."

"Are you coming to the game today?"

Cassie looked up from her Transfiguration book to see Fred standing there in his Quidditch gear.

She sighed, "I can't, I have to finish this and then I have to write two rolls of parchment on werewolves for Snape." She said.

"Not even for a little while?" He asked, pouting.

She shook her head, "They're both due Monday."

He sighed, "Can I at least have a good-luck kiss?" He asked.

She blushed and looked down at the floor, "Um..."

He walked over to her and pulled her up, giving her a cheeky grin before swooping down and placing a kiss on her lips.

"We'll talk after the game." He whispered in her ear, sending her a cheeky grin and walking out of the room.

She hadn't been there alone for long before Hermione burst in, out of breath.

"You have...to... come to... the hospital wing." She said, trying to catch her breath.

She furrowed her brow, "Why?"

"Harry was attacked by the Dementors."

Cassie immediately rose from her seat and dragged Hermione out the door.

They entered the room to see a big crowd around Harry's bed.

Ron was leaning over him, "He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" He said and Cassie scoffed, drawing Fred's attention to her.

"Hey." He said and pulled her in, resting his head on top of hers.

"Peaky?" George questioned.

"What do you expect? He fell over 100 feet." Fred said.

"Yeah, come on Ron, let's walk you off the Astronomy tower and see what you look like." George said.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." They heard Harry say and looked down to see him with his eyes open.

Hermione sat down on the edge of his bed, "How are you feeling?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

"I think Harry would have needed that good-luck kiss more than you." Cassie whispered to Fred.

His eyes flashed, but she didn't notice, "No way. You're mine." He pulled her tight against him.

She blushed and hid her face behind her hair.

She heard him sigh and then felt him tugging on her hand, leading her out of the room.

He stopped in front of a window and sat down, and before she had time to protest she felt him pull her into his lap.

Cassie looked up at him, a questioning look grazing her face.

"Listen, Cassie...I wanted to ask you something..." He said, rubbing his neck with his hand nervously.

She turned towards him fully, one of her arms sneaking around his waist, "What is it?"

He started stammering some nonsense, none of his sentences matching together.

"Uhm...will you, I mean...I like...would..." He scrunched his brows together, cheeks blazing red.

She giggled at his nervousness and placed a hand on his cheek, "Hm?" She said, raising one of her eyebrows.

"I-I've been meaning to ask you this for a while...I really like you and..."

"I like you too." Cassie said, shrugging her shoulders.

He sighed again, "No I mean I like you – like you." He said, looking into her eyes.

Her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned bright red, her hands went down to grip the edge of her robes, playing around with it nervously, "Uhh...do you really mean that?" She squeaked.

He laughed and kissed her cheek, "You're so adorable, of course I mean that, wouldn't have said it otherwise, now would I?"

She bit her lip and shook her head 'no', "I suppose you wouldn't..." She answered.

He looked at her, "Well? Do you like me too or have I just made a complete fool of myself?"

Cassie glanced up at him through her lashes, her shyness from her first year returning, "I do...like you too, I mean." She said in a small voice, her cheeks glowing even brighter in colour.

His mouth spread into a wide grin before he turned more serious. He leaned his head down towards her and pressed his lips gently against them.

Cassie's eyes fluttered close and her arms went around his neck, his circling around her waist.

He broke the kiss after a while, leaning his forehead onto hers, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." He whispered.

She pecked him quickly, "I think I do." She said and leaned in again.

Having no idea how long they'd sat there for and, on top of that, having blocked all other sounds, except for the other persons out, the throat clearing next to them made them jump apart.

Cassie immediately turned embarrassed when she saw the person in front of them, Fred on the other hand was just annoyed.

George stood there with his arms crossed, his mouth in a smirk and one of his eyebrows raised.

They looked at him nervously before he started laughing.

"You should have seen your faces!" He exclaimed, "It's about bloody time as well, Lee and I had a bet running with Alicia, Katie and Angelina."

Cassie furrowed her brows, "About time...?"

George calmed down and looked at her, "Fred here has liked you since-" The rest of his sentence was silenced by Fred's hands.

He shot her an apologetic look.

She giggled and stood up, "I'll see you later." She said and pecked his lips before walking away.

She giggled when she heard a loud smack followed by George's voice as she was heading down the stairs, "Oi! What was that for?"

Cassie was sitting in, what she'd come to know as ''her'' corner, in the library, watching the Dementors soar back and forth.

The normally bright flowers on the ground had gone dull and grey, both from the Dementors and the season.

November was rapidly progressing and Christmas would soon be at Hogwarts again.

She started humming quietly as she sat there, not noticing the big black dog watching her from the edge of the woods.

Cassie and Harry were standing behind the big clock in the tower, watching the others gather up to begin the walk down to Hogsmeade.

"Harry you know we can't go, I've accepted it and you need to do it too." Cassie said, putting on her gloves and scarf.

"Yeah..." He said and turned to her, "Why are you dressed then?" He asked, eying her clothes.

She blushed, "Fred's helping me build a snowman..." She said and shuffled her feet.

He laughed and nodded towards her, "Well go on then. Don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting."

She laughed and ran out the room, poking her head back in again after a couple of seconds, "He's not my boyfriend!"

Sneaking up on Fred proved to be easier then she'd first thought, when she exited the castle he was standing with Lee and George, seemingly plotting their next prank.

Quickly gathering up some snow in her hands, she crept behind one of the statues lining the wall.

Peeking round to make sure they hadn't seen her she started aiming.

She saw them call goodbye to Lee who started walking down to the village and just as Fred turned around she threw as hard as she could, hitting him right in the face.

She heard George start laughing as Fred swore, trying to wipe the snow off of him.

When she looked around the statue again he spotted her and she gave a shriek before she started running.

George just stood there laughing as Fred chased her around the fountain, past a bewildered Professor Flitwick and an amused Professor Lupin before he finally caught up to her and wrestled her down in the snow.

Peeking down at her flushed face underneath him, he gave her a mischievous grin.

"What should I do with you now?" He asked, still gazing down at her.

She peered up at him innocently, "Let me go?"

He seemed to ponder this for a moment before he shook his head, "No, I think I have a better idea..." He trailed off and started leaning down towards her.

Just before she could close her eyes she felt something cold come in contact with her face and she gasped as Fred stood up, smirking down at her.

Wiping the snow of her face she stood up and pouted at him, making her eyes look as sad as she possibly could before she walked away towards George.

"Oh, come on Cass...I didn't mean it..." She heard Fred say as she stood beside George, trying to hide a grin, while he handed her a snowball.

"Now." George hissed and they both turned around and began pelting his shocked brother with the multiplying snowballs George had conjured up.

Once Fred looked like he would only need a carrot to pass as a snowman they stopped and Cassie walked up to him, standing on her tiptoes to wipe the snow of his face.

She gazed up into his blue eyes as he pulled her into his snow-covered body.

"I give." He said and leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

George groaned, "Guys, you can do that in your alone time. I don't need to see that."

Giggling Cassie broke away from Fred and, hand clasped in his, started walking to stand beside him.

Looking around she saw, Lupin and Flitwick watch them with fond expressions and she hid her face in Fred's chest.

Peeking out from her hiding place she saw some footsteps try to make their way past them, but nobody could be seen.

"Guys." She whispered and pointed.

Getting the hint, Fred and George grabbed onto the invisible form and started making their way back to the castle.

"Guys, let me go!" Harry's voice could be heard.

"Clever Harry." George said.

"But not clever enough." Fred continued.

"Besides, we've got a better way."

"Guys, I'm trying to get to Hogsmeade!"

"We know." The twins chorused.

"Don't worry, we'll get you there." George finished.

Rounding a corner they placed the form on some stairs, pulling the cloak off of Harry.

Cassie leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the doorway.

The twins handed him a piece of parchment and Harry just looked at him.

"What's this rubbish?"

"What's this rubbish? He says." George said and Fred beckoned for Cassie to come closer.

"That there is the secret to our success." He continued.

"It's a wrench giving it to you-" George started.

Fred continued where he left off, "But we've decided your needs are greater than ours." He turned to his twin, "George, if you will."

The twin in question pulled out his wand and pointed it at the parchment in Harry's hands.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

To Cassie and Harry's amazement ink appeared from nowhere and the parchment seemed to gain folds. A sketch of the school appeared along with some words that Cassie was too far away to see.

Harry looked at it and started reading, "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map." Harry looked up to the twins, as if searching for an answer.

"We owe them so much." Was all George said.

Cassie stepped up next to Harry and peered down on it.

As he opened it Cassie's eyes grew bigger and bigger once she saw what was inside.

The names of students, teachers and even the ghosts were moving around sketches that were the exact replicas of the rooms and hallways of Hogwarts.

"Hang on. This is Hogwarts." Harry said, "And that...is that really-" The twins interrupted him.

"Dumbledore." Fred said.

"In his study." George continued.

"Pacing." Fred finished.

"He does that a lot really." George added.

"So you mean this map shows-" Harry began.

"Everyone." Fred confirmed.

"Where they are." George said.

"What they're doing."

"Every minute."

"Of every day."

Cassie looked at them and started rubbing her neck, scrunching up her nose because of the ache the constant head-turning had caused.

Harry's face lit up, "Brilliant! Where'd you get it?" He question, beaming at the twins.

"Nicked it from Filch's office of course." Fred said and leaned back against the wall.

"First year." George confirmed, "There are seven secret passageways out of the castle." He continued, "We'd recommend..."

"This one." They chorused and pointed to a spot on the map.

"The one eyed witch passage." Fred specified.

"Leads you straight to Honeyduke's." George explained.

"You best hurry, Filch is heading this way." Fred said and pointed to the caretaker's name.

"Oh, and Harry, don't forget. When you're done, just give it a tap and say..."George continued.

"Mischief Managed. Otherwise anyone could read it." The twins chorused, and George once again pointed his wand to the parchment, the only difference being that the ink now disappeared.

Looking down the hallways as Harry hurried down it Cassie turned to face the twins.

Raising one of her eyebrows she just shook her head and headed towards the Great Hall.

**I know I haven't updated in a while and since school has just started my updates are going to be very far apart.**

**I've just started a new school, which is a lot bigger then my last one, and on top of that I've started taking loads of subjects I've never done before so school will have to come before this story.**

**I hope you like it and, if you do, please review to tell me so! Or if you don't, please tell me why so I can improve my writing.**


	14. Secrets

**It feels as if this chapter is really choppy, it's probably just me being silly but anyway.**

**And yes, I do know that this chapter sucks but I couldn't come up with a better one.**

**I don't own anything except my OC's! **

Cassie and Hermione were sitting in a quiet corner in the library, Hermione re-telling what happened in Hogsmeade.

"He...my dad and Harry's parents were friends?" Cassie questioned.

"Well, it would explain why you ended up living at the same place as Harry..." Hermione said.

Nodding Cassie thought for a while, "There's no way I'll be able to tell Harry now..." She said and wiped away a lone tear that had made its way down her cheek.

Hermione shook her head, "I think it'd be best if you didn't."

Cassie nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them.

"Well, then." Hermione began, "On a brighter note, what's going on between you and Fred? And don't try to deny anything, I've seen you two kissing!"

Cassie smiled, "I wasn't going to deny anything." She said and sighed, "But, honestly? I don't really know... I mean, he's told me that he likes me and we've kissed and all but I just...I don't know Mione."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "What? He hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend or anything?"

Cassie shook her head and looked out the window.

Hermione sighed and scooted up next to Cassie, "I think you should try to pull back a little, Cass. Just to see if he actually fancies you or if he's just looking for someone to snog."

Cassie nodded and leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder.

XXXXxxxxxXXXX

"Hey, Cassie!" She heard Fred's voice behind her as she was walking back to the common room.

She moved away a bit when he came to walk next to her, if he noticed he didn't comment on it.

"You see, I was wondering if you'd like to come spend Christmas with me and the others?"

Thinking of what Hermione had said she shook her head, "Sorry, Fred. I'm staying here with Harry."

"He could come too." Fred said and slung his arm over her shoulders.

Trying to discretely move away from him she continued, "I can't Fred. With all that's happening with my dad and everything I just want to spend some time alone with Harry."

This time she saw something flash across his face, "Oh, yeah...that's, that's fine. I understand completely." He said and pulled his arm back, stopping in his walk.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find..." He didn't even finish his sentence before he started briskly walking the other way.

Standing there staring after him, Cassie couldn't help but feel that she'd just made a huge mistake.

XXXXxxxxxXXXX

"Merry Christmas Cassie." Hermione said, squeezing her tightly in her arms, "I'll see you next year." She said, releasing Cassie before going to hug Harry.

"Bye, Cass. Merry Christmas." Ron said, giving her a one-arm hug.

"Merry Christmas, Ron."

"Bye, Cassie. Don't do anything too mischievous while we're gone." George said, ruffling her hair.

She only huffed at him, trying to smooth her hair down.

Turning to Fred she smiled faintly as he opened his arms.

Stepping into them and after giving him a quick squeeze, she quickly let go before stepping back.

"Merry Christmas, Fred."

"You too." He said before heading towards the train without another word.

XXXXxxxxxXXXX

Cassie and Harry were quietly walking down to the Great Hall for the Christmas feast.

Clearing his throat, Harry started speaking, "What's up with you and Fred, Cass?"

Twisting her hands together Cassie looked down, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry sighed and pulled on her arm to make her stop, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Just last week the two of you were inseparable, it was actually a bit disgusting, and when he was leaving for the Holidays it was as if the two of you were strangers. Care to explain?"

She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, looking up at Harry through weary eyes, "I just don't want to get hurt, Harry. He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend or even given me some kind of sign about what we are."

He scrunched his brows, "What do you mean?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

She took a deep breath, "The other day I was talking to Mione in the library. She asked if Fred and I were dating or not, you know how curious she is, and I couldn't give her a straight answer. Because I don't know. I don't know if we're together or just...snog-mates or something..."

He put his arm around her, "Have you asked him?" He said, slightly uneasy with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"No..."

He stood up and extended a hand towards her, "Why don't you ask him when he gets back?"

She let him pull her up, "Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, Harry." She said and hugged him before continuing to the Great Hall.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

The holidays passed by fairly quickly for Cassie. Harry was mostly sat out by the Quidditch field, just looking or doing some of his homework.

She on the other hand just sat in the common room, not doing anything at all just staring at the wall and thinking about what to say to Fred.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Nervously wringing her hands together, Cassie sat on the sofa in the common room, waiting for Fred to walk through the portrait door.

Hermione, who'd gone straight up once she got there, sat beside her.

"What if he won't talk to me?" Cassie asked, anxiously.

"I doubt that'll happen, Cass." Hermione said.

"But what if?"

"Then he's not worth it." Hermione said just as the door swung open and the twins came tumbling in.

"Hello ladies!" George said, throwing himself down on the sofa in front of them.

"Hi." They answered.

Looking up at Fred, who just was just leaning against the wall, Cassie stood up.

"Can I speak to you?" She said shyly.

He just nodded and made his way out of the room.

Walking down a couple hallways they came to a stop in front of one of the windows overlooking the Black Lake.

He leaned against the wall and raised one of his eyebrows at her.

Taking a deep breath, she began, "What are we, Fred?"

He furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

"Are we friends or..."

"Of course we're friends, Cass. Blimey! Where've you been these past years?" He said, trying to distract her.

"You know what I mean, Fred." She said, crossing her arms.

He sighed, "Well... We're...we're..." He stammered.

"Exactly, neither you nor I know what we are."

He grabbed one of her hands, "Well...what do you want us to be?" He asked, stepping closer.

When she couldn't find the words, she just stretched up on her tip-toes and planted a shy kiss on his lips.

"Does that answer your question?" She said, shyly gazing up at him through her lashes.

He smiled and placed his arms around her waist, "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Cass?" He asked, bumping his nose to hers.

"I'd like that." She said, her lips barely grazing his.

"Wicked." He whispered and placed his lips on hers.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Heading down to Hagrid's Hut, Harry and Cassie were trailing slightly behind Ron and Hermione, listening to them argue.

"What's it about this time?" Cassie whispered to Harry, looking at the pair in front of them.

"Ron thinks Crookshanks ate Scabbers."

"Okay, that's ridiculous. Even if Crooks is a cat, I doubt his standards are so low that he would eat Scabbers." Cassie said, apparently too loud since Ron whipped around to glare at her before continuing his fight with Hermione.

"Your cat killed him!"

"Did not!"

They found Hagrid down by the edge of the Black Lake, tossing stones into it.

Cassie sat herself down on one of the large boulders littering the waterfront.

Leaning down to grab a slightly smaller rock than the ones Hagrid was throwing, she started turning it over in her hand.

"How did it go, Hagrid? The hearing?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the boulder next to Cassie.

"Well," Hagrid started, looking at the stone in his hands, "First off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there." Cassie could almost hear him roll his eyes as he threw the stone.

"And then I got up and did my piece. Said how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers." Hagrid sighed, "And then, Lucius Malfoy got up. Well you can imagine. He said, Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill you as soon as look at you."

Cassie gripped the stone tighter, her hands glowing purple.

"And then?" Hermione questioned.

"And then he asked for the worst, did old Lucius." Hagrid sighed again, this time with more of a slump to his shoulders.

"They're not sacking you!" Ron exclaimed.

Hagrid turned to look at him, "No, I'm not sacked." He said and threw another stone, "Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!"

Hermione furrowed her brows, "Hagrid..." She then glanced over at Cassie and her eyes grew wide, "Cassie! Your hands!"

Glancing down, Cassie saw a bright glow surrounding her hands and she quickly unclasped them, the stone she'd been holding falling to the ground as she fell backwards from the stone in surprise.

Ron and Harry, who'd been staring at her hands in shock, started laughing when they heard her surprised yelp.

Glaring from her position on the ground, Cassie lifted herself up and huffed before she started briskly walking back towards the castle, with her hair looking like a birds nest.

Halfway back Cassie passed Fred and George, who were lounging under some trees with some people from their year.

"I'll see you guys later!" She faintly heard Fred yell as he hurried after her.

"Oi! Cassie, wait up!" She heard him shout as she slowed down.

He stopped in front of her, slightly out of breath, "Hi." He whispered, circling his hands around her waist.

She didn't say anything, just leaned her head against his chest and took a deep breath.

Grabbing his hand, she started leading him to a slightly hidden bench on the other end of the courtyard they were in.

She sat down and patted the space beside her.

After taking a deep breath she whispered, "I think something's wrong with me..."

When he heard the hopelessness of her voice he gently placed his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, "Nothing's wrong with you, Angel. You're perfect." He whispered back, placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

She shook her head, making her hair fall in front of her face, "All the time when I get upset my hands glow." She continued.

"That doesn't make you abnormal, it just makes you special." He answered, rubbing soothing circles on her arm.

She glanced up at him, scrunching up her nose, "Did you eat a dictionary for lunch?" She asked him.

His face broke out into a wide grin as he started laughing, his cheery personality lighting up her whole spirit as she started laughing with him.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

"What?" Cassie said, her jaw almost touching the floor as she looked at Harry.

"Exactly." He said, leaning back against the wall, "Pettigrew was on the map, and he's dead."

"Maybe you misread it." She said, looking at him with her brows furrowed.

He shook his head, "I looked several times and the name was still there."

"That's just creepy... hopefully it was some sort of malfunction."

"Well, Professor Lupin has the map now anyway so we have no way of searching for the name again."

"And I still can't believe you didn't hand the map in as soon as you got it." She said, slowly walking towards the courtyard.

Harry groaned, "You know, you've started to sound an awful lot like Hermione lately."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm just looking out for you, Harry. What if you'd dropped it somewhere and da-Sirius Black had found it? You would of had an even bigger problem than just some lost map then. "

"Professor Lupin already gave me that talk, I don't need it from you as well." He snapped, and started to briskly walk back to the common room.

Biting down on her lip, Cassie walked right through the courtyard, past Hagrid's place and stopped just a couple steps away from the Whomping Willow where she sank to the ground and pulled her knees up to her face.

Casually playing with the dead flowers on the ground she didn't see the Dementor approaching before she felt herself slowly lose consciousness.

**Okay, first of all I'm so sorry for not updating since what feels like forever.**

**I've been sick and I've also had a ton of homework, so I haven't had time to write.**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I didn't want it to go on forever since I already had the end planned.**

**Feel free to send in suggestions for the story, I'll give you credit if I use it, I'm having a bit of writers block so I've basically just been following the original plotline of the movie, which, as you can tell, makes for some pretty boring chapters.**

**Please review! **


	15. AN

Hi and sorry for the long absence that, sadly, will continue.

I know I haven't posted in months, and that's because I got sick at the end of November, my tonsils decided that they hated me and wanted to declare war on me, and I just recently got better so I've got a ton of work at school that I need to catch up on.

My grandma and her husband are also having some problems, her husband is almost ninety and also sick at the moment, and it doesn't seem to be getting any better, so I'm stressed out about that too.  
>To top that off we're also trying to get them to move to an apartment, they live in the middle of nowhere really and if it snows too much you can't really get there.<p>

So I've decided, even though I really don't want to, that I need to leave this story for the moment.  
>I'll hopefully be able to start writing again when it's summer but right now I really need to focus on my family and school.<p>

-_ ImTheBestMeYouWillEverKnow_


End file.
